Equilibrio
by calypso23
Summary: Hola soy nueva en Fanfiction, y publico un nuevo fanfic en donde veremos a un Ranma maduro volviendo de una ausencia inesperada de 2 años, prometo actualizar continuo y rápido y una historia interesante, salu;
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes e historias de Ranma no me pertenecen, sólo le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo sólo escribo historias paralelas por y para fans sin ánimo de lucro.

Nota de la autora:

Fanfic de Ranma:

Visión general del fanfic: Empezaremos con un Ranma de 20 años tras dos años de aislamiento para perfeccionar parte de su última enseñanza marcial antes de convertirse en maestro marcial la oportunidad de encontrar una cura para su maldición, en los últimos tomos del manga de Ranma vemos como Akane cambia poco a poco de actitud, retornándose en más amable y cariñosa con Ranma, como en el Tomo 32, "El traje escogido, donde Akane llega a renunciar a su traje "mágico" por que así se lo llega a pedir Ranma, o en el Tomo 34 ya en adelante, donde Akane deja casi claro sus sentimientos por Ranma, primero ayudándolo en la relación con su madre, y poco después escapando a Jusenkyo para ayudarlo contra Zafrón arriesgando así su vida.

Por este motivo creo que la visión próxima de la historia del manga si continuará sería un cambio de Ranma en su actitud que haría de él un hombre más maduro, cosa que Akane no estaría acostumbrada, dando así una serie de nuevas aventuras, con un Ranma y Akane ya adultos intentando equilibrar sus actitudes y formas ante la vida misma.

Fin nota de la autora.

Capitulo 1. Ranma vuelve?

Muchos cerezos en flor se habían marchitado y florecido desde que Ranma se fue, por un momento Akane pensó que nunca más lo iba a ver aún cuando sus pensamientos por él eran continuos, habían pasado ya dos años, y la carrera de Akane había cogido forma y su afición por las artes marciales, el deporte y el bienestar del cuerpo se apreciaban en sus estudios, se había concentrado en ellos para no pensar, para no tener que recordar, para no sufrir…

Flashbacks

Casa de los Tendo, de noche Ranma se apura por empacar todas sus pertenencias ante su viaje inminente. Akane que estaba preocupada por que Ranma llevaba semanas muy raro, apagado, poco hablador, ausente y con muy poco apetito, (esto si que le preocupo).

Se acerco sigilosamente a la habitación de Ranma, estaba nerviosa y preocupada, se agarraba constantemente la falda con sus manos apretándola ligeramente por la aceleración que su corazón le daba, despacio se sitúo entre la puerta de la habitación de Ranma, inspiró, cerro los ojos por un momento, y con decisión tocó una vez en la puerta. Ranma se giró y dijo:

Ranma: ¿Quién es?

Akane; Soy yo Ranma.

Ranma: Akane!.... pasa.

Akane vió todas las cosas de Ranma en el suelo, junto con otras cosas de viaje, y su mochila que utilizaba Ranma, para el viaje de sus entrenamientos, no sabía por qué, pero le recorrió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal, que le indicaba que algo no estaba bien, y que Ranma no se iba a ningún viaje, temblorosa por saber la respuesta a todos los pensamientos que estaba teniendo le pregunto:

Akane: Ranma?, Por que estás empacando tus cosas?

Ranma la miró y volvió a mirar al suelo como aquel que quiere esconder lo que hace.

Ranma: Me voy Akane.. Dijo simplemente.

Akane: Pero Te vas a donde Ranma?

Ranma: Akane, aún no lo se pero me tengo que ir es necesario…

Akane viendo que sus esfuerzos por averiguar que pasaba eran inútiles, empezó a desesperarse por al forma fría y llana con la que Ranma le hablaba.

Akane: Ranma, que te pasa? Que me estas ocultando? Por que haces tu maleta en mitad de la noche sin decirle nada a nadie?

Ranma: Esoes precisamente por que no quiero darle explicaciones a nadie, Akane.

Akane viendo que esta situación se le escapaba de las manos, empezó a enfadarse pensando así que su prometido cogería miedo ante su actitud y le contaría la verdad.

Enfadada y tensa le contestó:

Akane: Ranma!!! No estoy de juegos, llevas varias semanas serio, apenas me hablas, no te relacionas, no me acompañas a la escuela si quiera y la mayoría de veces no comes ni con la familia, algo te esta pasando y de hoy no pasa hasta que me digas que ocurre Saotome!!

Le miró apretando los puños contra sí, esperando una respuesta afirmativa ante su petición imperativa.

Ranma se giró y vio la cara de desesperación con la que su Akane le estaba viendo y comprendió que tenía que darle alguna explicación aunque fuera los más inverosímil posible, pero como el típico Ranma de siempre su explicación no fue del todo amable.

Ranma: Akane!! Además de marimacho eres pesada como una mula!!, no ves que no tengo que darte ninguna explicación, es que acaso somos un matrimonio?? Ni siquiera somos una pareja de ninguna especie, por que entonces tendría que darte alguna explicación??, sabes estoy harto de esta maldición!!, harto de estar aquí sólo por que tengo que casarme contigo, y harto de estar donde nadie me quiere..

Akane: Ranma!! Esas cosas no las estas diciendo de verdad, no las sientes de verdad, dime que te pasa realmente!!. Baka!!

Ranma: Tu eres lo que me pasa!! Ya te he dicho lo que pasa y no quieres aceptar, no hay más, no quiero seguir viviendo así en este estado y lo tienes que entender!!.

Ranma viendo que tarde o temprano su sobreactuación iba a ser descubierta por su insistente prometida cogió su mochila se levanto de un salto hacia su ventana se giró y le dijo con una mirad azul profunda ya tierna y cariñosa:

Ranma: Volveré Kane, no te preocupes.

Y saltó al jardín perdiéndose en los tejados de las casas tras la oscura noche.

Akane: Ranma Noooooo!!.....

Y cayó tendida en suelo llorando desconsoladamente durante toda la noche.

Fin flashbacks.

Dos años habían pasado desde aquel suceso, y Akane lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, había recibido los primeros meses regularmente cartas de Ranma, indicándole los lugares donde había estado y a las persona que había conocido en su incesante búsqueda por la curación de su maldición, pero ya en el último año apenas había recibido algunas postales muy cortas, y en los últimos tres meses ya nada sabía de él, empezando a temer lo peor.

Una suave brisa mañanera acariciaba la corta cabellera azul que caminaba con pasos seguros pero rápidos hasta llegar a su adorada casa tras haber recogido el resultado de sus exámenes finales que muy bien le habían salido, no había perdido el tiempo Akane y ya era una de las mejores en su clase y de su promoción y apuntaba maneras como futura maestra marcial y experta en medicina oriental que conjugaba con sus estudios de fisioterapeuta. Cuando llegó a casa, tocó en casa, pero en un momento un viento fuerte e impetuoso le hizo volar los resultados de sus exámenes como si fueran hojas marchitas tras el invierno.

Akane: Oh no!! No los puedo perder.

Se agachó y empezó rápidamente a recogerlos uno a uno en la entrada de su casa.

De pronto una figura en la sombra reflejada vio moverse hasta ella, extrañada por la figura volvió su cabeza poco a poco hasta que finalmente fijó su vista en la persona cuya sombra le había extrañado tras el viento.

Akane: Ranma!! Has regresado……


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2: El cambio de Ranma…

Akane: Ranma!! Has regresado……

El cuerpo de Akane se tenso inmediatamente, ante sí se encontraba la visión que habia estado esperando estos largos dos años, cuando sin explicaciones Su prometido habia cogido todas sus pertenencias y se había ido de su casa, miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza, que el problema era ella, que no la amaba, que la detestaba inclusive, su maldición, la fuga con otras de sus prometidas etc.., pero nunca encontraba una explicación convincente a lo que había pasado, y sin embargo ahí estaba parado delante suya, con el rostro más maduro, una incipiente barba le rodeaba alredor de su fino rostro que a ella le parecía el más hermoso de todos, pero se detuvo en su mirada, esa a la que tantas veces sucumbía cuando trataba de mandar al diablo todos sus pensamientos cuando lo recordaba, pero esta vez noto algo distinto, algo que se le escapaba a su entendimiento, la mirada de Ranma esta vez había cambiado tornándose mucha más serena y profunda de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado, como de un lago azul profundo se tratará, pensó pues que este Ranma que tenía ante sí era un nuevo Ranma construido a partir de sus vivencias y aventuras y de algo inconcluso que lo había cambiado y que ella por el momento desconocía.

Se acerco despacio, siempre mirándolo fijamente pues sus ojos le habían hipnotizado cual polilla a la luz, levanto su mano y le acarició el rostro levemente.

Akane: Has regresado…

Ranma: Eso ya lo habías mencionado…

Contesto con el tono más natural posible, como si se hubieran visto cada día de estos dos años. Su actitud desconcertó a una Akane llena de preguntas y dudas, y la respuesta a esta nueva faceta de Ranma incomprensible fue el enfurecimiento, rencor y coraje que había guardado todo el tiempo por haberla dejado así sin motivos sin explicaciones y que ahora invadía otra vez su vida que empezaba a reconstruir. Retiró rápidamente su mano del rostro de Ranma y con enfurecimiento contenido le dijo:

Akane: No entiendo…No lo acabo de entender, como es posible que estés ahí plantado, y que me hables de esta manera como si nada hubiese ocurrido, sin dar ninguna explicación, ninguna señal!!, yéndote en mitad de la noche como si en el mundo sólo estuvieses tú y nada más que tú, sabes lo que has provocado?, sabes como se sintió toda la familia incluyendo a tu padre y a tu madre?, por quien me has tomado para aguantarte semejante actitud?, me da igual que hayas vuelto con o sin explicaciones por que sabes una cosa? Ya no las quiero!!, he hecho una vida al margen de ti, me he reconstruido tras la nada y no pienso dejar que me la pisotees como se te venga en gana!!.

Ranma al ver el estado de histeria y enfado de su prometida pensó que cambiar de táctica sería lo mejor pues la que estaba utilizando para nada le iba a funcionar.

Abrió las palmas como pidiendo calma y levemente se acerco a Akane.

Ranma: Has terminado? Ya estas más tranquila?, por que ahora pode…

Pero Akane no le dejo terminar y su respuesta fue rápida y concisa.

Akane: No tenemos que hablar de nada si era eso a lo que te referías, de nada en absoluto!!.

Ranma: De acuerdo Akane, estas enfadada y con razón, y creo que no es el momento para crear más tensión al momento asi que si te parece intentaré darte las explicaciones oportunas si todavía las quieres cuando estés más tranquila. Entre tanto si tu no quieres hablarme en este momento lo entiendo, pero tal vez los demás si quieran y con tu permiso me gustaría verlos.

Y con toda la parsimonia del mundo abandonó la entrada de la casa dejando atrás a una estupefacta Akane pesando si en realidad esa persona que le había hablado de esa manera era el Ranma que ella conocía u otra que había usurpado su cuerpo y su voz. Se dio la vuelta se quedo mirando fijamente como se alejaba diciendo para sí:

Akane: Pero que significa esto?.. en verdad es él?, no puede ser..

Y le siguió los pasos hasta el interior de la casa.

Ranma que miraba en todos los cuartos de la casa, se paró un momento y con una mirada nostálgica inspiró el aire que le rodeaba, y se sintió de nuevo calido, había añorado aquel aroma tanto, lo había recordado tanto que le dolía. Recordaba como había reconstruido una y otra vez ese regreso pero nada se comparaba con la realidad.

Y camino de nuevo hasta que oyó como una voz dulce y serena llamaba a todos hacia el almuerzo, se giró y vio como Katumi se movía armoniosamente en la cocina en lo que él pensaba que sería otra obra maestra culinaria, Ranma que siempre la había querido, recordaba en ella a su madre que casi no llego a tratar cuando más le había hecho falta, y la respetaba y trataba como si de su madre o una hermana mayor se tratara. Avanzó dos largos pasos y dijo tras de ella:

Ranma: Que hay de comer hoy Katumi?

Katumi tras la voz que se aproximaba tras de ella se sorprendió en sobremanera, girándose con gran velocidad.

Katumi: Ranma!! Has vuelto!! Pero como??

Ranma: Shhh , ya os contaré detenidamente toda la historia, pero antes como habéis estado?.

Katumi: Pues por donde empezar jakjakjaka(una risa un poco nerviosa se apoderó de una pacifica Batumi que no creía lo que sus ojos veían), pues en realidad estamos bien dentro de lo que cabe, tu madre que al principio se sintió muy dolida culpó a tu padre diciéndole que te habia hecho un cobarde y co la katana en mano amenazó a tu padre con el seppuku y tu padre le contó que era un viaje de entrenamiento especial que te había enviado y que él te visitaba cada fin de semana para ver tus progresos, así que cada fin de semana tu padre subía al tejado y dormía plácidamente para así salvar su cuello..

Ranma: No me extraña nada conociendo al viejo..

Katumi: Nabiki ya la conoces sintió su gran pérdida de ingresos que eras tu, aunque yo pienso que en el fondo también te echaba de menos, y ahora se aprovecha de sus novios temporales ricos y de Kuno mientras va y viene de la universidad. Papá prácticamente ha estado llorando estos dos años aludiendo a la tragedia de su familia, a la no continuidad de la unión de las familias y demás clamores, el maestro como siempre intentando hacer una nueva colección cada día, y Akane…

Pero en ese mismo instante una Akane que había estado escuchando al lado de la pared se adelantó impetuosamente a la cocina y contestó:

Akane: Katumi!!, a Ranma no le interesa en nada lo que yo haya estado haciendo o dejano de hacer en estos dos años así que te ruego que no le digas nada.

Ranma que estaba viendo la escena perplejo, vio con satisfacción que su nueva táctica estaba dando sus frutos y que Akane poco a poco se relajaba dando pasos incluso a su curiosidad. Con una sonrisa diplomática Ranma se giró hacia Katumi y le contesto:

Ranma: No te preocupes Katumi, no es necesario que me cuentes más nada, sólo me gustaría saber me imagino que tu habrás estado igual de bien verdad?.

Akane abrió tanto los ojos por la respuesta dada por Ranma que si la hubieran visto tal vez hubieran pensado que estaba sufriendo un ataque, estaba perdida, descolocada y lo peor de todo es que tenía muchas, muchas dudas y preguntas acerca de este nuevo Ranma.

Katumi: Yo en verdad he estado bien, gracias Ranma.

Ranma: Me alegro, los demás están en salón?

Katumi: Si…. Y Ranma?...

Ranma: Si Katumi?

Katumi: Has cambiado en verdad..

Ranma: En en verdad si, en verdad si…

Y salió de la cocina dirigiéndose al salón donde esperaba que estuvieran los restantes componentes de su familia política y carnal.

Akane cerró la boca que había dejado abierta tras toda aquella escena y miró a su hermana incrédula y le pregunto:

Akane: Has visto?? Crees que es él? Que te ha contado??.

Katumi muy propio de ella continuó con sus quehaceres culinarios y con tranquilidad le dijo:

Katumi: Parece cambiado pero esto no quiere decir que no sea él mismo, y lo que me ha contado creo que de sobra lo has oído no?.

Akane ante la aguda respuesta de su hermana mayor poco pudo responder o hacer y sin más frustrada se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia el salón familiar.

Ranma que escuchaba como su prometida le seguía débilmente acabo de entrar al salón y vio como siempre su padre y su ex futuro-suegro jugaban al shogi, como siempre su padre había hecho trampas y esto formó una discusión que habían seguido todo el día.

Ranma se acercó y dijo:

Ranma: Vaya papá siempre igual haciendo trampas y enredos eso es lo tuyo no?

Su padre sudo de una manera anormal en un segundo y con una expresión hiperbólica y exagerada se tiro a sus pies y dijo:

Genma: Ohh!! Mi querido hijo!! Has vuelto de TU ENTRENAMINENTO ESPECIAL!!, sino te había dicho que volvieras ohh!! Ya eres todo un hombre!!.

Ranma que miraba con horror la sobreactuación se su padre intentaba con sacudidas más que fuertes quitárselo de encima previendo por su actuación teatral que su madre se encontraba cerca y con un golpe seco dijo:

Ranma: Quita ya!! No eres convincente ni aunque te lo propongas!!

Genma: Eres un mal hijo!! Yo que tanto he sacrificado por ti todos estos años, dedicándome a ti mira como me pagas.

Ranma: Si se nota que has estado muy preocupado padre…

Y de repente un lloroso y atacado Sun invade el espacio vital de Ranma abrazándolo tan fuerte que pensó que iba a morir allí mismo.

Sun: Hijo Mio has vuelto!!!, que alegría!!...

Ahí vemos a un Ranma maldiciendo su suerte, y aguantando a dos cuarentones llorando a su alrededor. Y de pronto vio a su madre que inmediatamente se acercó a él y con ojos llorosos dijo:

Nodoka: Hijo mío has regresado!!.

Genma que vio todo el suceso con pavor, se levanto rápidamente y sigilosamente y se dirigió a la ruta siempre segura del estanque.

Ranma: Mamá ya he vuelto!! Siento mucho haber estado tanto tiempo fuera..

Y con un sentido lamento abrazó a su madre que lloraba sin consuelo.

Akane que había estado viendo toda la escena se enterneció por el reencuentro de Madre- Hijo y se alegro sólo en ese instante del regreso de Ranma.

Nodoka: Hijo tienes que contarme todo, donde has estado, cuales entrenamientos especiales te ha enseñado tu padre..todo.

Ranma: Entrenamientos??..parece que papá te ha contado mucho no?

Un panda-Genma mira horrorizado a su Hijo levantando un cartel que decía..

Panda: Se ve que es un hombre comunicativo…

Nodoka: Bueno eso ahora no importa..has visto a Akane?? Ella te ha echado mucho de menos y ha sufrido mucho desde que no estás, pero has visto como ha cambiado, esta muy hermosa y adulta se alegrara tanto de verte!!.

Ranma: Bueno yo no estaría tan seguro.

Akane: No!!, no estés tan seguro…

Akane que apareció de repente se sentó tranquilamente en una parte de mesa escrutando la reacción de Ranma ante su respuesta.

El almuerzo paso rápido y sin ningún contratiempo, contando Ranma en los lugares donde había estado y a quienes había conocido en el transcurso de ellos dando así veracidad su relato a la excusa contada por su padre que no había probado ni un bocado desde que estaba allí. Pero Akane que miraba expectante toda aquella situación sabía que Ranma no estaba contando toda la verdad, fuera por salvar el cuello de su padre o por que en realidad no le interesaba contar la verdad. Finalizó el resto del día hasta que anocheció, pero Akane no podía conciliar el sueño y las vueltas que daba en la cama empezaban a ser exageradas. Decidió levantarse y tomarse un vaso de leche como cuando lo hacia de pequeña, pero cuando caminaba una pequeña luz de escritorio le llamó la atención, se dio cuenta que se trataba del cuarto de Ranma que ahora tenia para el sólo y se acercó sigilosamente..

Cuando observo en silencio a su prometido vio que leía detenidamente un pergamino, que notaba ser antiguo.. y que murmuraba por lo bajo algunas cosas, seguidamente un tras pies hizo hacer demasiado ruido y Ranma se percató de la presencia de alguien y dijo:

Ranma: Quien esta ahí? Eres tú Akane?

Que agudo, la había descubierto.

Akane: Si Ranma soy yo.

Ranma al verla rápidamente guardo el objeto de su atención y lo guardo seguro en su mochila de viaje.

Ranma: Por que estás despierta? Acaso no podías dormir?

Akane: Bueno si, no he dormido bien durante algunas noches y hoy no iba a ser distinta…por descuido vi que estabas leyendo algo, estabas muy entretenido(dijo con inocencia).

Ranma: Vaya estabas espiando Akane?

Akane: Nada de eso, sólo vi que había una luz encendida y me preocupo, no estoy acostumbrada de que en este cuarto haya alguien, lleva dos años completamente vacío (dijo con rencor inaudible).

Ranma: Que puntiaguda eres Akane, cierto lleva dos años vacío pero no sin razón..

Akane: Así que ahora hay una razón!! (Alzó la voz akane), sin embargo cuando te fuiste no distes ninguna explicación ni razón y ahora si la hay que casualidad!!.

Ranma: Escucha Akane se que estás enfadada y que tienes rencor, pero no es para tener esa actitud a estas alturas y menos para que hayas hecho ciertas cosas de las cuales me he enterado….

Akane: Ah si?? Y que cosas son esas ehh? Baka!! Dilo!! No soporte esa nueva actitud impasible y controladora que tienes, es que es algo nuevo que tendré ahora que aguantar de ti además de tus insultos???.

Ranma: Pues desde que llegue no te he insultado..

Akane: Por que no te he dado ninguna oportunidad Pervertido!!

Ranma que se desesperaba ante el difícil carácter de su prometida, la asió del brazo fuertemente y la obligo a encararlo y el dijo.

Ranma: Que es eso de que te ves con un chico?, Quien es? Y por que sales frecuentemente con él?.

Akane: Que?? No me lo puedo creer esto es una escena de Celos?? Quien te has creído que eres? , además no se de quien me estas hablando, salgo con mucha gente tanto chicas como chicos y eso no quiere decir que haga nada pervertido con ellos así que suelta de una buena vez si no quieres que te de lo que hace tiempo tendría que haberte dado. Dijo de una manera amenazante.

Pero Ranma que no cejaba en su empeño insistió en su agarre y notó en primera persona lo que su madre ya le había comentado, lo hermosa y bella que se encontraba Akane, su cuerpo ya de una mujer le había otorgado un punto de voluptuosidad y tanto sus curvas como sus formas lo corroboraban, por un momento el objeto de su misión se perdió en la mente de Ranma ante semejante visión, hasta que noto que Akane hacia extraordinarias fuerzas por soltarse de él así que no tuvo más remedio que ceder rápidamente.

Ranma: Akane!! Akane!! Esta bien, esta bien, si te cuento la verdad te tranquilizarás? Y por lo menos me escucharás??, Por favor??.

Akane que no se esperaba esa reacción sólo pudo más que asentir con la cabeza ligeramente y Ranma empezó por contarle lo acordado.

Ranma: Muy bien, supongo que empezaré por el principio…

Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap3. El viaje de Ranma

Ranma: Muy bien, supongo que empezaré por el principio. Dos emanas antes de cuando me viste aquella noche, había recibido una carta, no tenia remitente así que no podía saber de donde la enviaba, pero lo más sorprendente era lo que en ella estaba relatado.

Akane que lo veía con interés extremo, asintió su cabeza y le dijo:

Akane: por favor continua…

Ranma: si prosigo, en ella se afirmaba el conocimiento de la maldición que yo tenía y me citaba en cierto lugar y hora para que fuera por que allí según decía la carta encontraría la respuesta a mis preguntas y dudas, en principio pensé que era otro de esos locos muertos por retarme y decir "Soy mejor que Ranma saotome" bla,bla,bla y le perdí interés al asunto. Pero cual fue mi sorpresa al dia siguiente, que otra carta fue enviada y la recibí con toda corrección. En ella se exponía exactamente lo mismo que el dia anterior, asi que pensé que el tipo debía ser muy insistente, otro día más que lo ignore. Pero el tercer dia, el tercer dia ocurrió algo que no me esperaba. Recibí la tercera carta y en ella se citaba momentos en los que yo hacia algo, incluyéndote a ti como por ejemplo cuando volvíamos a casa, y terminaba con un, ¿De verdad no quieres saber la respuesta?, eso me enfureció y me cabreo a la vez, no podía permitir que aquel tipo estuviera espiándome y más si tu estabas a mi lado, por eso decidí ir al encuentro donde me citaba la dichosa carta. Un Templo sintoista de la parte sur de Tokyo, tuve hasta que coger el tren. Cuando llegué no vi a nadie asi que me lamente por el dinero que habia gastado sin razón, pero por lo menos iría a ser turismo. Pero ese dia no era el dia de hacer turismo… Un monje budista se me acerco de la nada, te prometo Akane que ni siquiera lo vi.( decía Ranma vehementemente como si estuviera reviviendo aquella tarde otra vez), y me dijo:

Flashbacks

Monje: Tu eres el indicado?

Ranma que lo mira extrañadísimo se queda como absorto y le contesta:

Ranma: el indicado para que?

El Monje suspira y le dice:

Monje: Para realizar el viaje, el indicado que llegará al templo y aprenderá las verdades de Buda.

Ranma: Ehh? A no no creo que se ha equivocado de persona, yo no voy a hacerme monje, lo siento.

Monje: Tienes la carta?

Ahí Ranma se paró en seco mientras se daba la vuelta, vaya sabía lo de la carta, pensó Ranma.

Ranma: Perdone pero que sabe usted de esa carta? Ranma que trataba de ser respetuoso pues se encontraba ante un monje budista reprimió sus sentimientos de rabia contenida.

Monje: Se que debes hacer lo que tu destino te indica. Por lo tanto estas en la hora y en el lugar correcto y has respondido a la llamada. Ahora da comienzo nuestro viaje.

Ranma: Nuestro viaje?? De que está hablando, yo no me voy a ningún sitio y bastante he hecho con venir hasta acá gastándome el dinero que tenía, vaya tontería, espero que la broma le haya gustado, que pase buen día y adiós.

El monje rápidamente se sitúo entre él y la salida, como lo había hecho?, en que momento?, Ranma no lo había ni notado?, hasta dio un pequeño tras pies por la rapidez del monje.

Ranma: Oiga como puede hacer eso, ni siquiera lo he visto, como es …

Monje: Quieres saber hacerlo tu también? Sólo tienes que seguirme e ir donde te han invitado a ir. Para ser alumno de maestros de maestros y encontrar las respuestas de todo aquello que te aflige y te agoniza, estás aquí por una razón y una cuestión, sólo tú eres el que debe decidir que hacer o no hacer, pero lo que decidas afectará en gran medida a tu vida.

Ranma que lo escuchaba casi inerte, no asimilaba la gran cantidad de información que el monje le estaba dando, y hasta la planta que tenia al lado resultaba más viva y activa que nuestro Ranma plantado delante del monje. El Monje que ya se cansaba de tener a un muchacho tan estúpido e idiota tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no darle un golpe y dejarlo alli verdaderamente inerte.

Así que se animo a hablar en la misma lengua que sólo el joven podia entender, sta claro que las deducciones en él no eran útiles.

Monje: Tienes una maldición milenaria no?

Ranma: Ahh, si, si pero como sabe esto?...

Monje: Lo importante no es por qué lo sé sino, qué solución te doy para ello.

Ranma: una cura!! En serio sabe de alguna, donde donde esta, la ire a buscar!!

El Monje que lo miraba con resignación le respondió.

Monje: Vaya que despierto!!, no es como ira al mercado y comprar ramen, tendrás que venir conmigo, sino perderás esta oportunidad. Tienes la carta?.

Ranma: Que, Que, la carta si, la tengo aquí.

Monje: Pues mírala atentamente.

Ranma que sólo veía las letras escritas que una vez había leido, vio en una pequeña esquina, un pequeño sello borroso corrido tal vez por la mala calidad de la tinta, o por lo antiguo del sello donde alcanzó a leer.. Hiranya varna.... Monje: Miharta. Es alli donde debemos ir... Fin flashbacks. Ranma que miraba atento la expresion de su prometida, se paro en seco en su relato, y le preguntó: Ranma: quieres un descanso?.

Akane: Que?, para nada, Ranma no me digas que te fuiste a un templo budista?, es eso?, pero por qué?, te ofrecían la solución a tu maldición? Cómo, cómo?..

Ranma: Espera , espera, tendrás respuestas a todas tus preguntas, quieres que continúe?. Akane: Por supuesto. Ranma: pero es muy tarde y de-be-ri-as estar en tu cuarto durmiendo y no aquí escuchando historias, que diria tu padre y la familia eh?, mañana tienes que ir a la universidad no es cierto?.

Akane: para ya Ranma, mañana ire tarde a la universidad, es la universidad no el colegio, no me darán azotes en el trasero por llegar tarde, y si no quieres que se entere la familia de que estoy aquí, no me hagas enfadar y prosigue tu historia.

Ranma sólo asintió y continuo con su historia.

Ranma; Bien, pues lo siguiente fue cuando acepte la invitación de monje, aunque casi no sabia nada a donde me dirigía o que iba hacer sabia que algo, alguna fuerza que yo no notaba me arrastraba hacia ese lugar, no podía evitarlo, y por supuesto una de las condiciones para ir es que no debía decirle a nadie a donde iba, y tú no ibas a ser distinta los demás, aunque me costo en sobremanera. Dos semanas me dio para que me decidiera, y al final acepte con las consecuencias que traería para mi aquella decisión, aquella noche cuando me fui de casa un dolor intenso se apoderó de mi y no me abandonó en estos dos años por más que quise hacerlo. Crucé el mar del Japón, las extensas llanuras de China y sus pináculos, pase frío y hambre incluso miedo en algunas ocasiones aunque me hiera el orgullo admitirlo, pensaba que me dirigia a mi propia muerte con ese moje budista loco, y que ya no tenía nada que hacer, pero a los tres meses de viaje, mi decepción y desaliento fue recompensado, a las mismísimas puertas del Himalaya y tras una dura nevada que casi hacer desfallecer mi cuerpo, el monje me dio una señal inequívoca de que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Al templo Hiranya varna Miharta, ya habia llegado..

Ranma se quedo mirando absorto a una punto de la luz de la lámpara que tenía encendida, sin responder si quiera a nada que estuviera a su alrededor. Akane que vio esto, se apuró y sacudió levemente a Ranma, que parecia como en trance, y le dijo:

Akane: Ranma, Ranma, estas bien?.

Ranma que salio de su ensoñación le sonrió tiernamente y con seguridad contestándole:

Ranma: Si Akane ahora estoy bien. Te sigo contando?. Akane: Por favor… Ranma: Bien mis primeros días en el templo, como podrás adivinar fueron bastante duros, pues no estaba acostumbrado a la clase de vida que llevaban los monjes tan ascética y reprimida, pero lo seguía intentando, también aprendía muchas técnicas de Wu-zun y variantes del kung-fu y de otras artes marciales que poco se sabia de ellas o nada, pero mi gran reto fue le mental y espiritual, mi maestro el gran Palden Dorje me entrenaba, me rectificaba, me reprendía todos los días, tanto que pensaba que no hacia nada bien, me enseño las reglas para la paz mental, espiritual, para comprenderme a mi mismo y a lo que me rodeaba, a cambiar a mejorar. Tanto fue mi ensimismamiento que perdí la noción del tiempo y del mundo, mis deseos, mis temores todo había desaparecido tanto que e asusté, yo había cambiado, era más culto, más sereno, controlaba lo que me rodeaba y no dejaba que nada me controlara a mi. Me habia convertido en un verdadero hombre, pero esto fue hasta que salió a relucir mi verdadero propósito del viaje, mi maldición. El maestro me explico, que todo lo que me afectaba podía ser retraído si yo no me dejaba influenciar por él, al principio esto me sonó a un cuento pues no veia como yo podia retraerme de una maldición física que se activaba cuando yo me mojaba con agua fria, asi que un dia el maestro harto de mi, me lanzó afuera cuando hacia mucho frío, el sabia perfectamente que me mojaría y que me convertiría en mujer, cosa que me afectaría muchísimo a la hora de sobrevivir afuera con el frio que hacia. No tuve más remedio que poner en practica como pudiera lo que me habia dicho. Y comprendí tras un verdadero infierno, que todo lo que yo quería controlar lo podía hacer, lo podría contener, en realidad no estaba curado, siempre tendría ahí la maldición pero yo no dejaría que esta me controlara a mi. Y asi fue el primer día en que conseguí poner en practica la enseñanza del maestro. A

Akane que abrió los ojos como platos dijo inmediatamente: Akane: Ranma, no lo puedo creer, de verdad que ya no te conviertes??

Ranma: Eso intento la mayoría de las veces. Akane: Pero es increíble!! Cómo es posible!! Con las Técnicas que aprendiste!!, no me lo puedo creer y así sin más la perfeccionaste?? Volviste a casa después de eso?.

Ranma que la miraba maravillado, sólo sabia sonreír ante la reacción de su prometida, la veía más hermosa y divina que nunca, no sabia si era la ausencia de no haberla visto en estos dos años, a no de ser de una pequeña fotografía que había podido esconder de los monjes para que no se la destruyeran, pero le parecía un ángel , un ser divino, algo que hacía tentar y tambalear todas las enseñanzas perfectas de control que había aprendido, sin duda ella era su debilidad.

Ranma: Asi es, mi propósito había sido cumplido así que no tenia que estar más allí.

Akane a quien una respuesta tan simple y feliz no le habían convencido del todo giro su cabeza pensativa y le pregunto:

Akane: Vaya!! Me parece un poco raro que los monjes te dejarán ir así como así, sólo por satisfacer tu deseo y voluntad, que acto tan altruista y desinteresado hicieron contigo, también te dejaron aquel pergamino antiguo sin pedirte nada?.

Esa pregunta hizo a Ranma cambiar su semblante, tornando uno de posición defensiva y le contestó:

Ranma: No todo el mundo es interesado Akane, y yo cumplí mi destino que era curarme y cambiar, y ese pergamino no es absolutamente nada ni siquiera era del templo así que no tienes ni que prestarle atención si quiera.

Akane: Entonces lo puedo ver no?.

Ranma: No, no lo puedes ver, no todas mis cosas puedes verlas Akane. Akane que se ruborizó por el comentario de Ranma, sólo se levantó enfurecida, girando sobre si misma alegando un "gracias" y "buenas noches" ante su repuesta cortante.

Ranma vio divertido y a la vez preocupado la insistencia de su prometida de "saber" todo lo que preguntaba. Akane daba pasos largos y rápidos hacia su habitación, sabía que la historia aunque no dejaba de ser peligrosa y aventuresca no era tan feliz como Ranma quiso acortar al final, lo conocía bien aunque ahora tuviera esa faceta de Maquiavelo controlándolo, y estaba dispuesta de llegar la final de todo este asunto costara lo que costara.

El día comenzó esplendorosamente y Akane se levantó como de costumbre, bajó a desayunar, y ahí estaba como siempre toda la familia, excepto Nabiki que eran más las veces que no estaba que las que estaba, ese día lo tenía complicado, tenía que ir a hacer un examen, terminar un trabajo del grupo que llevaba ella de clase, y para ello debía reunirse con Koichi, el delegado de clase, un chico que había conocido en la Universidad y que habían establecido una amable cordialidad e incluso leve amistad, Akane pensó que era a él a quien Ranma había aludido ayer, pero no habia entendido su reproche pues casi no eran amigos y además él no era nadie para reprocharle absolutamente nada, pues desde que él se fue para ella fue una clara indicación de que había roto su compromiso.

Cuando bajó se encontró con su hermana Katumi que le indicó que avisara a Ranma a desayunar, ella con suspiros se dirigió hacia las habitaciones cuando su hermana le dijo:

Katumi: Akane, Ranma no esta durmiendo, hace dos horas que esta despierto y esta entrenando en el Dojo.

Akane no salía de su asombro, Ranma despierto ya?, era algo que tenia que ver para creer.. Lo pudo ver cuando levemente se acerco a la puerta del Dojo, viendo tras de sí a un Ranma concentrado en posición de meditación rodeado del más súbito silencio, ella que no había hecho ruido se dedicó a observarlo, era tan hermoso, no lo podía describir con palabras, pero desde su llegada le había arrastrado una atracción imparable hacia él que no podía describir, su forma adulta desarrollada que el daba un aire de madurez casi irresistible, son su mirada profunda y su sombreada barba de tres días pero lo que más le atraía era su forma de comportarse, de actuar de mirarla. Este nuevo Ranma la sorprendía y al descolocaba dándole a él un aire de superioridad y seguridad en la que ella no estaba acostumbraba pues siempre ganaba en ese terreno contra él. Una acción de Ranma la despertó de su sueño, veía como Ranma poco a poco sacaba de sí una fuerza como un aura se desplazaba de él y él la controlaba, tanto que ella creyó ver como esa misma aura movía una botella que él había puesto delante de él y la suspendía en el aire, creyó que estaba loca, cómo Ranma podía hacer eso?, Que técnicas había aprendido que no le había contado? Que le escondía y por qué? , eran preguntas que asolaban a Akane una y otra vez mientras lo veía dominar la técnica de una manera pasmosa. Asustada por la semejante visión, vio con pavor como su hermana alzaba la voz para llamar a Ranma.

Rápidamente se levantó y corrió hacia el interior de la casa. Sabía que Ranma le ocultaba algo, y sabía que ese algo tenía que ver con ese pergamino. Ella lo descubriría y estaba segura de ello.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4: El pergamino antiguo..

Habían Pasado varias horas desde que Akane salió de su casa y estaba pensativa en la sala de estudio de la Universidad tratando de concentrarse.

Una y otra vez le venían a la mente las imágenes que había visto antes de salir de casa.

Un Ranma ejerciendo un poder que nunca había visto y la historia que en la noche anterior le había contado.

Akane sentía frío.

Un ligera brisa paso por la entrada de la sala, acariciándola y levantando su permutado y ligero cabello azulado.

En ese momento una mano se posó en su hombre y una voz masculina invadió el lugar.

Koichi: Akane!! Que concentrada estás que ya ni te das cuenta de las personas que se te acercan no?, estás estudiando el trabajo?.

Akane que no se había percató de su presencia dio un respingo y se giró hacia donde estaba Koichi.

Akane: Koichi, vaya me has asustado, no, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí, lo siento.

Koichi: No no te disculpes por Kami!!, tranquila, dime estas haciendo el trabajo del grupo tu sola??.

Akane movió exageradamente las manos y nerviosa escondió lo que había estado leyendo.

Akane: No, no es nada simplemente leía una revista, no era el trabajo ni nada, algo sin importancia.

Koichi era un muchacho muy correcto y simpático, era popular en la Universidad, y varios de sus profesores lo estipulaban como un "Genio", bueno en todo su físico tampoco le faltaba, pues su altura y su gran sonrisa le daban un carisma pocas veces igualado en el lugar, y Akane que no era ajena a los comentarios lo sabía.

Y ahí estaba otra vez esa enorme sonrisa reluciente.

A Akane no el desagradaba pero empezaba ver una situación que le incomodaba.

Koichi: Esta bien, veo que los compañeros no se han aprovechado de ti en ese sentido por que ya estaba dispuesto a hacer un consejo de guerra.

Akane que rió por la ocurrencia de Koichi, negó con la cabeza para que esa idea de Koichi sólo fuera una idea.

Qué irónico es pensó.

Akane: Puede usted estar tranquilo pues no voy a dejar tampoco que se aprovechen de mí.

Koichi: Umm, me alegro no esperaba menos de la gran Akane Tendo!!.

Las risas invadieron la sala de estudio que tuvieron que ser acalladas por la maestra encargada de ella, Koichi y Akane que no se percataron del lugar pidieron perdón enseguida por el escándalo.

Koichi: Y Akane, sabes que hay un festival dentro de poco y la Universidad a acordado hacer una pequeña fiesta para los alumnos así pueden divertirse y desestresarse un poco para cuando vengan los exámenes, y.. había pensado en ti para hacer algún número como cantando, me han dicho que cantas muy bien.

En un segundo Akane pasó de la tonalidad de blanca porcelana que tenía su piel a una mucha más roja y oscura.

Nerviosa contestó:

Akane: Yo?? Pero que va, yo no canto bien, algunas veces lo hago por, por diversión, si, eso, pero no me atrevería a hacerlo en un festival, que va no me atrevería, de verdad…

Koichi en un intento de convencerla la agarro del brazo y le comentó con una radiante sonrisa:

Koichi: Vamos Akane, es un favor, nadie quiere hacer ningún número y em temo que no habrá siquiera festival, así que hazlo por los alumnos, además mientes, cantas muy bien y lo harás muy bien, venga hazlo.

Akane que lo miro indecisa sólo pudo asentir dando a entender que era un sí.

Akane: Bueno Koichi ya que has conseguido de mí que haga el ridículo más gran posible ante todo el mundo tendré que retirarme para pensar en como recuperaré mi vida después de esto.

Koichi sólo río por la ocurrencia de la joven y se despidió con un atractivo "Hasta luego".

"Traducciones Orientales", era lo que Akane leyó antes de entrar a la tienda que tanto le había costado encontrar en el callejero de Tokyo, hoy de veras que perdería el día.

Un dependiente bastante mayor le atendió.

Dependiente: Hola señorita en que puedo ayudarla?. Se inclino levemente haciendo la reverencia de 30º japonesa.

Akane: Si hola, discúlpeme pero quisiera saber si traducen documentos antiguos aquí.

Depentiente: Oh, si señorita lo hacemos, traducimos todo tipo de documentos antiguos, sea del chino de la época comunista, sea Indio, o coreano e incluso traducimos documentos del thai o del indonesio.

Akane: De acuerdo, veo que traducen de muchas lenguas orientales, eso me interesa pues no se siquiera en el idioma en el que esta el documento que quiero que traduzca.

Dependiente: Bueno señorita si quiere enseñarmelo con mucho gusto le comunicaré si se puede o no traducir.

Akane se apuró y sacó de su mochila el documento que en al sala de estudio tan atentamente había estado viendo hasta que llegó Koichi.

Era el pergamino antiguo de Ranma.

El dependiente que mostró una cara de extrañeza cogió el pergamino con cuidado y lo colocó sobre el mostrador, cuando lo empezó a leer, Akane tuvo la percepción e que ya había leído algo como eso pues no decía ni una palabra de lo que leía. Al ver que el hombre no decía nada, Akane se apresuró a preguntarle.

Akane: Y bien.. ha visto algo interesante…?

El dependiente recobro la compostura y le contesto enseguida:

Dependiente: Si señorita por lo que veo es un dialecto antiguo proveniente del Nepal-India, algunas regiones del Katmandú y la cuna del rñio Ganges todavía lo utilizan pero no es muy común, tardaré en traducirlo, tal vez unas dos horas si?.

Akane: Oh si desde luego, pasaré dentro de tres le parece?.

Dependiente: Muy bien señorita para ese entonces lo tendrá.

Akané salió de la tienda con la satisfacción de que su idea de saber que contenía ese pergamino iba a ser algo rápido y lo mejor de todo sin que se enterase Ranma.

Poco después de que hubiesen pasado las tres horas una cansada Akane se dirigia a la dichosa tienda para recoger el objeto de sus intrigas, cuando entro tocó un timbre que tenía el dependiente en el mostrador y esperó.

Un nervioso dependiente salió aludiendo a que no había escuchado el timbre por la tardanza, se disculpo y se acerco a Akane.

Akane: No se preocupe por favor, y sabe algo ya de lo que le dejé?.

El hombre dio una rápida mirada hacia el taller de su tienda y empezó a bajar un poco la cabeza.

Dependiente: Me temo señorita que no se puede traducir…

Akane: Pero..como que no se puede traducir?, usted en un principio em habia dicho que si, incluso había reconocido el idioma…

Dependiente: Lo sé, lo sé pero muchas palabras están cambiadas y los significados son distintos, y creo que es otro dialecto de cual yo desconozco y no podría traducirlo fielmente.

Akane que no entendía la situación fue comprensiva y contestó:

Akane: De acuerdo lo entiendo, pero sabe de alguien más que podría ayudarme con esto?.

Dependiente: No señorita me temo que esta clase de dialectos nepalíes-indios no hay mucha gente que se dedique a traducirlos, no sabría decirle.

Akane frustrada y un poco desconfiada por como había terminado su plan salió de la tienda con el pergamino en mano intentando guardarlo en su mochila lo antes posible.

"Pero por qué me dijo eso ahora" se decía así misma Akane, por qué en un principio parecía que sí sabía lo que estaba leyendo?, así que sin más dedujo que algo estaba ocultando ese dependiente y que el pergamino que tenía en las manos no era "algo" sin importancia como le había dicho Ranma la anterior noche.

Esperó por los alrededores de la tienda intentando idear una manera de averiguar cómo podría saber lo que ponía en el pergamino.

Pero algo captó su atención.

Un hombre aparentemente normal toco en la tienda de rasgos indios y con ropa occidental, el dependiente salió inmediatamente cerro la puerta de golpe.

Akane que estaba viendo toda esta situación supo que ahí había gato encerrado y se dispuso a acercarse a la tienda.

Hecho un vistazo y vio que no estaban en al tienda, tal vez están en el interior, pensó.

Abrió ligeramente y con sigilo se agacho para avanzar por el largo de la tienda, se puso de puntillas y se ocultó tras el mostrador.

Escuchó entonces unas voces que venían del interior de la tienda.

Diciendo que había visto el pergamino, de que una joven lo poseía y de que tenían que mandar al superior avisar por el hecho. Akane que escuchaba estupefacta toda la conversación se levantó ligeramente y alcanzó ver en una esquina del mostrador interior un papel en donde ponía "Traducción pergamino Miharta". Al oír los ruidos cogio el papeldel mostrador y salio corriendo del lugar.

Cuando llegó a su habitación cansada y hambrienta, se tranquilizo y respiro profundo, había concluido con acierto su objetivo final o eso creía ella, con la traducción que poseía en las manos y no paso un segundo que lo empezara a leer.

"**Pergamino De las siete Perfecciones de Miharta**".

Para aprender las perfecciones de Buda es preciso que el alumno, rechace todo tipo de vida tentadora, preocupante o egocéntrica renunciar a si mismo es fundamental.

Akane quiso omitir todo el texto de fundamentos budistas y condiciones principales hasta que llego a una parte interesante:

Primera perfección:

**El Autocontrol de si mismo y de lo que le rodea.**

En un espacio sin un espacio todo se vuelve minúsculo y todo es controlado por un punto central.

Akane se quedo pensativa mientras leía este punto tal vez era esto lo que estaba poniendo en práctica el otro día Ranma, pero que sentido tenía eso?. Cuando intento seguir leyendo, un fuerte golpe en la puerta le interrumpió.

Katumi: Akane Estas ahí? Es hora de cenar puedes ayudarme a poner la mesa?.

Akane: si claro Katumi enseguida.

Y tuvo que guardar su apreciado papel en el cajón de su escritorio.

Cuando estaban todos en la mesa, un Ranma muy animado había hecho una broma bastante divertida cosa que hizo amenizar la velada, su padre como siempre intentó pasarse de la raya con la comida pero la señora Saotome que ya vivía en la casa desde hace tres años, hizo relucir su flamante y afilada katana como barrera a sus payasadas, Genma captó el sentido y se sumió en un profundo silencio durante toda ella.

Ranma que vió como su prometida no pronunciaba ni una palabra en toda la cena, le dio un ligero toque con la mano y le preguntó:

Ranma: Kane?? Que callada estás hoy no??, Tal vez estás pensando en tus estudios o en que cosas?.

Akane que lo miró como el que le interrumpen en algo importante le respondió:

Akane: Ranma, sinceramente no entiendo de que tendría que hablar, estoy comiendo y cuando se come no se habla.

Vaya que irascible pensó Ranma.

Ranma: Bueno antes te gustaba mucho hablar, y eras muy animada con ello, no veo por que ahora no eres así.

Akane: Tal vez por que al igual que tú yo he cambiado. Y con violencia dejo el asiento y se levantó.

Papá, familia me voy a acostar mañana me espera un día duro en la Universidad y tengo que terminar el trabajo.

Ranma resignado miró para el otro lado suspirando.

Cuando ya habían terminado de cenar éste subió por las escaleras y vio que había alguien en el baño, espero pues a que terminaran y salieran de él, pues había sido un día largo de entrenamiento y mañana empezaba su primer día de maestro del Dojo, todos se sorprendieron cuando acepto el cometido, pues significaba que su relación con Akane podría ir a mejor..

Cuando las luces del baño se apagaron salió la persona que en ella estaba.

Y era…Akane. Con su pelo alborotado y húmedo, hacía que sus finas hebras dpelo azulado cayeran rebeldemente por su frente y su piel blanca como el marfil luciera las gotas del agua que habían bañado su piel, su perfume era tan embriagador que emborracho a Ranma con él.

Lo tenía hipnotizado.

La imagen erótica de ella lo nublaba y le hacía perder la razón. Sólo la cubría una fina toalla alrededor de su fino pero voluptuoso cuerpo, y sus formadas piernas testificaban esa verdad. Era arrolladoramente atractiva, con esa altivez formada en su cara y a la vez la delicadeza de su cuerpo hacían de ella el ser más perfecto que Ranma haya podido ver en su vida, comprendió que no sólo él había cambiado, Con dificultad dijo:

Ranma: Akane, disculpa, no sabía que eras tú, si lo hubiera sabido no me hubiera postrado aquí delante del baño, lo siento pensaba que era mi padre.

Akane que desde que lo vio en la entrada se ruborizo y se tensó al máximo, miró hacia al suelo diciendo lo que parecía un "no pasa nada", a ella también le había desconcertado y tensado muchísimo pues con la camisa corta que llevaba y sus pantalones largos, y esa apariencia de hombre salvaje "pero sereno" le habían abierto las puertas de su imaginación más oculta y luchaba cada día por hacerla callar.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse seguidamente hasta que una mano masculina le agarro ligeramente la mano, aquel suave contacto hizo que Akane diera un respingo, y sorprendida se giró.

Ranma: Akane, se que ha sido muy difícil para ti todo este jaleo inclasificable y que estes enfadada por todo lo ocurrido, pero no seria más fácil si pusieras de tu parte para hacer esta situación más llevadera?

Una vez más el sentido común nuevo de Ranma la aplastó como antaño hacía ella con su mazo a un Ranma adolescente.

Akane: Bueno, dudo mucho que un Baka insensible como tú sepa como me siento, aunque ahora tengas esa cualidad comunicativa y dialéctica que tienes a mi no me engañas, y no me voy a dejar llevar por tus peticiones.

He intento irse pero un fuerte agarre en su mano le impidió avanzar.

Ranma: Ya veo, pero bien que aceptas las otras peticiones que los hombres te proponen no?.

Akane: Qué? A Qué te refieres? A Koichi, y su petición de cantar en el festival? Y a todas estas, cómo es que te enteras de todo sin que yo te diga nada, es que acaso e espias?.

Ranma: Yo? Espiarte?, por quién me has tomado Akane?, tal vez sería que te fuia buscar a la entrada de la Universidad para que no vinieras so-la y no estabas allí en cambio unas muy buenas amigas tuyas y ese amigo tan simpático que tienes si estaban.

Akane: Cómo? Y con que permiso?, no somos nada Ranma y menos para que vengas a buscarme a la Universidad dejándome…

Ranma: …en ridículo..es eso te avergüenzas de mi?.

Akane: No, no es eso, pero por que tendría que dar explicaciones sobre ti ahora con mis compañeros, por que cuando tu ni siquiera me dices la verdad y la omites, y cómo te presentantes, como antiguo exprometido, como amigo traidor o como que?? Alzó la voz a medida que hablaba Akane.

En este instante estaba más que enfurecida, y el agarre de Ranma no disminuía.

Ranma: No dije nada acerca de eso, sólo pregunte por ti.

Akane: Muy bien , por lo menos no tendré que explicarles nada a mis compañeros de mi rocambolesca historia.

Pero cuando Akane intentaba dar por terminada la conversación este la asió hacia su cuerpo y noto como su autocontrol se perdía a medida que avanzaba el tiempo.

Akane asustada por su acción e intentando poner sus manos como medida de barrera se sintió casi desvalida pues apenas le estorbaba, le encontraba como si de un bloque de hormigón se tratara, este Ranma era casi insensible ante el contacto.

Akane: Ranma suéltame inmediatamente. Respondió Akane con autoridad.

Ranma: (suspiro ronco ante ella) Bien Akane, disculpa por esta acción, (ijo recobrando la compostura), pero sólo me preocupa por que éstas con ese chico, no me gusta y quiero que te alejes de él.

Akane que lo miraba incrédula contesto:

Akane: ¿ crees que por que el "rey" Ranma me lo pida voy a dejar de tratar a un amigo y compañero de la Universidad por tus estúpidos no-reconocidos celos?.

Ranma: Si..!! es cierto estoy celoso, estás contenta por ello? Podrías por ese motivo que te he dado dejar de verle?.

Akane lo miró de manera enfurecida y contenida.

Akane: NO!!, no es un motivo suficiente.

Ranma: Bien, Bien, no hay problema, discúlpame Akane, no debí haberte agarrado así, soy un inconsciente y atrevido, pero a veces mi compostura se pierde y no debe de ser así.

Y notó de nuevo como un Ranma antes conocido se recomponía y volvía a estar en su raya en su equilibrio.

La noche transcurrió sin contratiempos. Ese día fue más que alocado, tanto el intento de ella de encontrar la verdad del pergamino, lo raro acontecido en la tienda, y lo que ponía en él. ¿Sería que Ranma seguía aquel pergamino de alguna manera?, ¿Tendría algo que ver su técnica desarrollada en el Dojo con las perfecciones que había podido leer de momento como el autocontrol espacial?, no podía asegurar nada, pero mañana se encargaría de seguir leyendo aquel pergamino y de intentar saber algo más.

Sin más por puro cansancio Akane se abandonó a los brazos de Morfeo.

Nota de la Autora:

Quiero agradecer los Reviews que estoy viendo pues me alientas a seguir continuándola, es una historia que hacía ya tiempo había tenido en mente, y creo que os irá gustando gradualmente más a medida de que se sepan más cosas, espero que lo disfrutéis, e iré actualizando muy rápido pues lo tengo medio terminado.

Salu;


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5 La personalidad de Ranma….

Un nuevo día en la Universidad.

Que horrorosa visión tenía Akane ante sí.

Cientos de estudiantes con los nervios a flor de piel por los próximos exámenes que tendrían lugar dentro de un mes. Gente yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, libros, más libros, apuntes y papeles muchos papeles. Aturdida Akane bufó y volvió a la lectura del gran libro de estudio que tenia que leerse para esa fecha.

Aunque la lectura le entro un sopor inaguantable y empezó a poner sus miras en el papel-traducción que había guardado en su cajón para leerlo nuevamente, recordó lo que había leído previamente y comenzó de nuevo a leerlo, lo había olvidado por completo esa mañana por las prisas pero como acto de curiosidad lo cogió de su cajón y lo guardo en su bolso para leerlo entre tiempos.

Cuando comenzó a leerlo paso al punto dos de las perfecciones ya que ahí se había quedado ayer sin poder terminarlo.

" **La renuncia del YO y comprensión del espacio".**

Para dominar esta perfección hace falta que el individuo olvide su Yo interior para que no interfiera con su Yo exterior y bloquee la comprensión de lo que le rodea y del espacio, así podrá dominar con concentración máxima esta técnica.

Akane terminó de leer ese apartado de la traducción pero acabo sin entender nada, la complicada composición lingüística del pergamino estaba siendo un obstáculo en su camino por comprenderlo, por lo abstracto de sus puntos. Tendría pues que optar por la observación de Ranma para adivinar lo que significaba cada punto del pergamino y para saber si realmente éste lo seguía, lo tenía en cuenta o estaba siendo toda una historia exagerada por parte de Akane en su pensamiento. Y eso era lo que haría, pero para ello tendría que tratar a Ranma de distinta manera a la que lo estaba tratando, y debería ser más amable si cabe.

Se levantó, cogió sus cosas y se dirigió a ir a la salida, aunque en ese mismo instante se topó con Koichi con dos compañeras suyas más Yuca y Sakura.

Koichi: Hey Akane donde vas tan rápidamente?? Parece que alguien te persigue?

Yuca: si Akane debes relajarte…cada día estas más estresada y eso no es bueno, deberías unirte con nosotras esta tarde para ir al centro comercial!! Vamos a ir todos.!! Y después iremos a tomarnos algo.

Sakura: Si Akane ven con nosotras!!

Koichi que reacciono de manera entusiasmada estaba tratando de infundar positivismo al asunto, en verdad quería que Akane fuera esa tarde.

Akane: Chicas no se si podré ir, ya sabeis que estoy muy ocupada entre los estudios, las artes..

Compañeros: Vamoss!! Dijeron al unísono..

Akane que sintió apabullada por la petición aseguró un "haré lo posible por ir" y el grupo de compañeros que amenazaba con secuestrarla sino iba se tranquilizó.

Koichi que se quedo mirándola absorto mientras se iba, ceño su mirada y con un chasco en sus dedos se giró y volvió rápidamente hacia donde estaba el resto del grupo.

Akane llegó a casa agobiada. Tenia tanto que estudiar y tan poco tiempo para ello que pensó desfallecer. Su atención fue desviada en un momento hacia el objeto de sus oscuros deseos y tensiones. Un Ranma afanado en arreglar una teja desprendida del tejado estaba subido en ella intentando realizar una sesión de bricolaje inesperada.

Otra situación ajena a la que estaba acostumbrada Akane, un Ranma colaborador. Era demasiado asi que se propuso idear un plan que le ayudará a descifrar el enigma que tenía delante suya.

Lo fundamental era, relacionarse con Ranma. Algo que parecía fácil pero que para ella no lo era tanto. Era hora de actuar pensó.

Se acercó hasta la parte baja de donde el estaba en el tejado y le llamó.

Akane: Ranma!!.

Ranma que escuchó perfectamente su llamada se levanto y giró su cabeza hacia el suelo para ver quien le habia llamado. Era Akane, su adorada Akane. Se apuró en contestar.

Ranma: Akane!!, si dime, estoy aquí.

Akane que se quedo en blanco por un momento, pensó una respuesta rápida y convincente de su llamada.

Akane: Veras es que es hora de comer y..y creo que deberías bajar para comer ya sabes.

Ranma que la miró sonriente asintió y se dispuso a bajar.

Akane casi entro en shock ante su sonrisa.

Bajo de un salto y se sitúo al lado de ella con un semblante conciliador y sereno.

Ranma: Pues si hay que comer, comamos no?.

Akane que sólo supo mover con al cabeza y pronunciar un ligero sonido afirmativo, recordó el motivo por el cual lo había llamado y era para quedar con él, estar con él asi que se apresuro a proponerle algo.

Pero no le resultaba fácil tenía delante de sí a un Ranma sudado por el trabajo, con el pelo húmedo por el sudor y eso hacía resaltar su fornido cuerpo de atleta y el que la sonriera no ayudaba en nada.

Akane: Espera…. Ran..ma ..estaba pensando…si quizás tú, si quisieras en algún momento, esto…

Ranma que se cansaba de la inexactitud de su prometida le contestó cortándola:

Ranma: Por dios termina que me voy hacer viejo!!.`

Akane que no se tomo demasiado bien su comentario dijo con el ceño fruncido:

Akane: Bueno pues déjame terminar!! Siempre te estás adelantando!!.

Ranma alzó las manos excusándose y poniéndolas ligeramente en los hombros de Akane y cerrando los ojos dijo:

Ranma: perdona, perdona Akane, hay que ver si que me adelanto, me apresure que querías proponerme?.

Akane: Pues quería proponerte… pues si querias salir un rato…

Pero un repentino Hapossai entro en escena y ya estaba haciendo el salto del tigre hacia una despistada Akane, cosa que Ranma no perdió en su percepción y con una fuerte y única mano lo agarro alegando lo siguiente:

Ranma: Maestro no haga esos saltos hacia Akane o cualquier señora de esta casa, se lo he dicho miles de veces…

Hapossai: Ranma eres malo, que te han hecho allí fuera ahora eres todavía peor que antes.!! Dijo sollozando como un niño.

Ranma: Ya , ya cállese ¡! Y compórtese mejor que ya tiene una edad, no le da vergüenza??, ahora le dejaré en el suelo y se ira por donde ha venido, me ha entendido?? Y esto no es negociable.

Un Ranma tranquilo y respetuoso dejo al maestro en el suelo y se aseguró con una mirada gélida y fría que había entendido l que le había dicho.

Una vez más asistimos a una Akane que no podía creer lo que veía, generalmente cuando Ranma veía al maestro acercarse así a él o a ella, no se preocupaba lo más mínimo y lo mandaba a volar a la mínima, pero ahora no era así, Ranma era más diplomático de lo que creía.

Ranma: Akane disculpa, que ibas a pedirme??.

Akane que maldijo todo lo que le rodeaba miró al suelo y sólo repitio en voz baja lo que había dicho hace un momento.

Ranma que la veía embelesado entendió su petición. ¿Salir? Dijo.

Ranma: Pues claro Akane cuando quieras, estaré dispuesto en cuanto quie…

Pero Akane no lo dejo terminar y roja y echando humo como una chimenea contestó:

Akane: No creas que esto es una cita!! , sólo te pido que me acompañes por que no tengo con quien ir y..y, no tengo quien me cargue las bolsas de compra en el centro comercial.

Ranma pensó, vaya que romántica.

Ranma: Esta bien Akane te acompañaré encantado.

Como controlaba la situación, como se controlaba asi mismo, como.. espera!! Eso era lo mismo que había leído antes..pensó una lúcida Akane al recordar la lectura del pergamino.

Akane: esta bien pues…pues hasta después en la tarde. Se giró para entrar en la casa pero ranma se interpuso entre ella y la puerta y le contesto..

Ranma: Akane!! No te muevas un segundo..

Y se aproximo a ella peligrosamente, y con una mano acaricio la mejilla de Akane presionando ligeramente mientras la otra se aproximaba a su cara igualmente..Akane que se quedo tensa e inerte por al sorpresa del momento comenzó a ruborizarse y a quedar hipnotizada por su mirada cortante y profunda azul, sus brazos fuertes y seguridad hacían de ella flaquecer y mostrase débil, ante la aproximación de su prometido sólo cerro los ojos y se aventuró a lo desconocido.

Pero, Ranma sólo retiro una pequeña hoja que tenía en el pelo enredada Akane y con delicadeza se auguro a retirarla rápido. Akane se quedó estupefacta ante aquello y no sabía como reaccionar.

Ranma: Ya está, no pensarías que te dejaría entrar a casa como si fueras un árbol de navidad eh?. Le dijo de manera tierna. Y con elegancia se giró y entro a casa despreocupado.

¿Qué significa esto? Se dijo una Akane con el corazón desbocado a mil por hora.

Parecía que Ranma no sólo se controlaba así mismo sino lo que es peor también sabía como controlarla a ella dándole una sensación de seguridad y de sobrado absoluto.

Tendría que pensar y recomponerse mejor si no quería que en estas situaciones fuera descubierta como un tramposo jugando a las cartas.

El espejo de Akane se hizo pequeño para el cometido que le esperaba.

Akane se probaba y reprobaba vestido tras de otro, suspirando de frustración por no encontrar el que le gustara.

Akane: Por Kami!! Es que es tan difícil vestirse!!. Esto no puede ser me estoy volviendo loca por vestirme para el baka de Ranma!!, pero ahora esta tan cambiado, tan..tan atractivo, tan amable..tan.. Ya esta bien!! Recuerda tu objetivo Akane, averiguarlo todo si eso!! Así que concéntrate!! Se decía así misma un Akane haciendo aspavientos exagerados al lado del espejo.

Cuando estuvo lista se maquillo por último ligeramente, y guardo en su bolso de mano el papel tan preciado que tenía escondido en su cajón, esa especie de mapa descriptivo del nuevo Ranma.

Con premura salió de la habitación, bajo de las escaleras y se encontró en al entrada a un Ranma pensativo, apoyado en al barandilla y con las manos entrelazadas entre sí.

No se ve guapo, no se ve guapo se decía Akane mentalmente.

Akane: Estoy lista!! Dijo jovialmente Akane.

Ranma: Muy bien, pues vayámonos.

Y otro golpe moral para Akane, Ranma le ofreció caballerosamente su brazo.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos y los volvió a abrir forma de espabilarse y no dejarse quedar en shock.

Acepto de buena gana, y lo cogió del brazo.

Esto es demasiado pensó.

Pronto llegaron al centro comercial, y la tarde se estaba volviendo en agradable, ya que de alguna manera Akane se había relajado y estaba comenzando a disfrutar con Ranma de las distracciones del lugar, se probó entusiasmada uno, dos y varios vestidos, fue a la tienda de discos, a la zapatería y hasta que no pudieron más sus cansadas piernas se sentó en un banco que había al lado suyo.

Akane: Uff estoy agotada!!.

Ranma carcajeo y enseguida se acercó a ella diciéndole:

Ranma: No me extraña!! Si has asaltado todas las tiendas del centro!!, debes estar agotadísima.

Akane: Eh , nadie a asaltado ninguna tienda, yo sólo he mirado y apenas he comprado nada, dijo como una niña pequeña haciendo pucheros.

A Ranma le fascinaba esa faceta de ella, a pesar de tener 20 años y tener el cuerpo de una mujer hermosísima seguía comportándose en algunas cosas de manera infantil e inocente, pero eso el encantaba, siempre le había encantado. Allí sentada son ese vestido de color azul ajustado a su cintura y ligeramente volado en la parte baja más aire delicado le estaba dando y se veía extraordinaria, además la invitación y el repentino "cambio de actitud" de su prometida le auguraban buenas expectativas a Ranma.

El momento fue interrumpido por unas exclamaciones femeninas detrás de ellos:

Yuca: Akane estás aquí!! Que bien!! Has venido!!

Akane que había olvidado por completo la petición de sus compañeros, quedó redonda al suelo, e intento como pudo sobrellevar la situación con Ranma allí.

Akane: Si chicas que tal?, casi lo había olvidado por completo!!

Sakura: pero vaya Akane vemos que estas acompañada, me parece que hemos interrumpido algo.

Un Koichi curioso por la situación se acercó al grupo y vio a una abochornada Akane con un chico a su lado.

Akane: Si bueno, él, él es.. (Ranma que la veía expectante la miraba fijamente).

No puedo mentir, tengo que decirles la verdad, mira como me mira Ranma parece que me va a asesinar. Él es mi…prometido.

Todos dijeron juntos: Cómo??..

Akane: Si bueno es un poco difícil de explicar, nos prometieron nuestros padres por unir las familias de artistas marciales y…

Akane terminó por contarles esa historia tan rocambolesca e increíble, de acuerdos paternos, de prometidas locas y de secuestros Express.

Akane: pero sólo somos prometidos por nuestros padres no somos en realidad …

Koichi que escuchó atentamente toda la historia se acercó a Ranma y le tendió la mano cortésmente diciendo:

Koichi: Vaya menuda historia ehh?? Yo me llamo Koichi.

Ranma: Yo Ranma, dijo secamente.

Koichi: Pues Ranma siento decir que no he escuchado nada de ti en estos dos años, estoy empezando a pensar que es una broma que nos está gastando nuestra Akane.

El termino "nuestra" no le gusto nada a Ranma, que ignoró por completo la provocación.

Akane miró con pavor la posible reacción de Ranma ante aquello, pero no hubo nada, sólo una mirada fría y seca a Koichi seguido "De un creo que nos tenemos que marchar Akane".

Akane asintió rápidamente y se despidió cortésmente de sus compañeros.

Koichi miró con semblante serio y escrutador el alejamiento de la pareja.

A u lado del recinto, un hombre con aspecto oscuro presenciaba todo aquel suceso, recogiendo información de todo lo que veía.

Ranma que había estado callado todo el trayecto pensativo dijo de una manera amistosa:

Ranma: Akane has sabido algo acerca de nuestros amigos?

Akane: Te refieres a Ryoga, Ukyo, Mousse y los demás?..

Ranma: jkajakjakja has omitido a Shampoo!!

Akane que se tornó Roja como un tomate dijo:

Akane: es que yo nunca he considerado a Shampoo como una amiga, era más bien como enemiga.

Ranma intentando suavizar la situación le comento tranquilamente.

Ranma: Bueno Akane, antes puede ser pero todos llegamos a cambiar no?

Otra vez el sentido común de Ranma la aplastaba como a un insecto.

Akane: si tienes razón Ranma no es tan enemiga ya, Ryoga creo que hace muchos meses que no se nada de él pero conservo una postal del último sitio donde estuvo, que era un pueblo al norte de yamagachi, Ukyo, bueno desde que te marchastes se lo tomó muy mal y decidió que hasta que no volvieras no regresaría a Nerima y Shampoo y Mousse siguen como siempre en el restaurante, creo que la única razón por al cual Shampoo no se ha aparecido aquí ya, es que no tiene una fuente de información como Nabiki para que se lo dijera.

Ranma sonrió con afirmación.

Ranma: Si es verdad.

Con pequeñas risas cómplices y recuerdos del pasado Akane y Ranma llegaron a casa y ya en su habitación Akane recordaba el día de hoy con atención.

Era increíble que ante la provocación de Koichi Ranma hubiese respondido de aquella manera desde luego estaba conociéndolo de "nuevo", pero le preocupaba que tanto cambio tuviera efectos "secundarios".

Acomodada y con mantas de la cama encima de ella, sacó de su bolso el papel tan preciado para ella y leyó por donde se había quedado horas antes…

"**Sabiduría milenaria"**

Para alcanzar la sabiduría suprema el alumno tiene que obtener el conocimiento y antes del conocimiento obtener la meditación y tranquilidad de su ser para sí dominar todas las situaciones.

Había sido Ranma sabio ante Koichi hoy? Se preguntó Akane.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6. No todo es lo que parece.

Luz intensa. Todo comenzaba con una luz intensa que la envolvía de manera sinuosa alrededor de su cuerpo. El aire se tornaba intenso y pesado y sus movimientos cada vez se hacian más lentos y dificultosos. Cual fue la respuesta cuando Akane se percato de que no estaba sola en aquel lugar estaba acompañada por una masculina presencia, alguien familiar a ella. La sensación de proximidad con esa persona era íntima y a Akane le bloqueaba pero no era para nada desagradable, intentando ser más consciente del lugar y el tiempo en donde se encontraba, las sensaciones que percibía eran cada vez más atrayentes..

Se encontraba en un sueño, un sueño aturdidor y real que la atrapaba por completo, de pronto la figura masculina cobro vida al instante y aprisiono con sus brazos el fino cuerpo de ella, Akane se revolvió inquieta pero cuando accedió a mirar de frente vio la figura que la aprisionaba con fuerza….

Era Ranma, pero no el Ranma de antes, no, éste era otro Ranma, uno nuevo que había sido construido del anterior, eliminando así sus defectos, incluso sus virtudes y dejando otra persona que quizá Akane no reconocia, su afilado mentón y sus ojos profundos se acercaron tentativamente hacia Akane, ella nerviosa pensaba "Qué querrá hacer" y empezó a sostener con fuerza sus brazos entre su pecho, que resultaron inútiles, se acercaba más y más y Akane llegó a sentir en un punto como el aliento cálido y el olor de su piel rozaban de manera tangente su piel, estaba rendida.

Una de sus manos se poso entre su mejilla y el cuello con fuerza pero a la vez delicadeza, y los espacios se convirtieron en milímetros entre sus rostros…..

Señorita!!...Señorita!!... Poco a poco el espacio se fue desapareciendo, y la luz intensa que antes la rodeaba se fue eliminando súbitamente..

Maestra: Señorita Akane Tendo!!!.

Akane despertó de su sueño de manera estrepitosa y alcanzó a coger con reflejos propios de una experta marcial los libros que por el acto se habían deslizado por el filo de la mesa a punto de caerse.

Maestra: señorita!! Si quiere dormir vaya a su casa y ahí de rienda suelta a sus sueños!!

El resto del alumnado miro con curiosidad y simpatía la vergonzosa escena, y pequeñas risas y grititos se fundieron con las miradas.

Akane que no quería ni mirar alrededor recogía sus cosas presurosamente para salir con al mayor dignidad posible de la sala de estudio.

"Que horror, que horror", "ya no puedo ni dormir por que él esta invadiendo mis sueños!!"Y estresada al máximo y haciendo movimientos extraños con las manos y brazos salió Akane del lugar dispuesta a olvidar aquel suceso de la sala de estudio de la Universidad.

Cuando llegó a casa la vergüenza casi había desaparecido, y ya empezaba a olvidar el suceso bochornoso.

Un Ranma con una camiseta ajustada negra, una chaqueta que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y unos vaqueros azulados pasaron alrededor de ella.

Con una imagen impecable y correcta se paró sus ojos inquisidores abrieron el telón de la escena su piel cobriza dentelleando con el sol iluminaba todo aquel cuarto como si de una lámpara se tratara. Akane que noto enseguida todo esto creyo ver una chispa quemando sus ojos cuando la observaba, pero por otro lado podrían ser suposiciones suyas o hasta ensoñaciones como hoy le había pasado recientemente.

Una nueva imagen lo que faltaba. Estaba encantador.

Akane lo miró y el aspecto que tenía de "Bad boy " hizo que la adrenalina le subieran a la velocidad de la luz por el recuerdo de su "especial sueño", "Cuanto más voy a tener que soportar esto" se incriminaba una y otra vez Akane.

Ranma que la miraba curioso bajó ligeramente la altura de la cabeza para aproximarse a ella.

Ranma: Houston llamando a Akane!!, Houston llamando a Akane!! , y empezó a reirse.

Akane se altero por el atrevimiento y la burla hecha por el descarado de Ranma. "Ahora también va de listo y de descarado" lo que le faltaba pensó.

Akane: Nadie me esta llamando a ningún sitio, y sigue diciendo eso y verás como lo vas a necesitar cuando intentes aterrizar del vuelo que te voy a dar. Dijo amenazadoramente y con los puños cerrados y sosteniéndolos tensos.

Ranma que comprendió el mensaje inmediatamente se coloco firme como si de un soldado de guerra se tratará y trató de suavizar el ambiente. Me esta costando manejar a esta Akane, pero con ese carácter tan indómito me vuelve loco se decía mentalmente a la vez Ranma.

Ranma: perdona sólo era una estúpida broma de las mías, no decías que no me reconocías, a que ahora sí te parezco el Ranma de antes??.

Akane: Pues será mejor que lo devuelvas al baúl de los recuerdos por que lo último que quiero es lidiar con la extraña mezcla de este nuevo Ranma y el antiguo!!!.

Ranma que río sonoramente acarició la mano de Akane ligeramente y le contesto de manera tranquila:

Ranma: En ese punto puedes estar tranquila Akane no te haré pasar por ese asedio nunca a menos que tu quieras claro.

Akane: No no quiero, gracias. Dijo de manera ignorada.

Ranma: Bien. Akane me disculparás ante la familia por no venir a cenar tengo que arreglar algunas cuestiones del Dojo, ya que como sabrás lo estoy llevando ahora yo(Esto lo dijo de manera Irónica y dejando entrever el poco interés que Akane había tenido por saber del tema) y tengo que cerrar algunos acuerdos comerciales.

Espero que descanses nos vemos después sí?. Bye.

Akane no alcanzo siquiera a reaccionar para corresponderle la despedida y se quedo mirándolo hasta que salió de la entrada de la casa.

Esta respuesta no la había convencido mucho y dejaba entrever que esos acuerdos comerciales de los que hablaba Ranma no eran tales acuerdos. Con mirada pícara y resolutiva, Akane entro a la sala familiar y observo que allí como siempre se encontraba su Padre tan despreocupado y relajado como siempre con el tío Genma.

Haciéndose notar en el lugar, le dijo un "hola papá" e interrumpió la "charla de hombres".

Akane: papá te puedo hacer una pregunta?.

Sun: jakakjakajakja pues claro mi niña, los mayores estamos para responder peguntas.

" No me digas" " Pues si te empezará a preguntar por las dudas que tengo no se si las podrías responder todas". Cuando se sentó al lado de su padre, el sol empezó a calentar su piel y ya el ligero suéter de punto color blanco roto le estaba provocando ligeros sofocos incomodándola en el momento.

Akane: Papá veras es que he visto ahora a Ranma salir y me ha comentado que esta tarde no estaría por que tenía acuerdos comerciales de Dojo que resolver o algo de eso… Termino de decir como si sus palabras se perdieran en el aire para que el anzuelo fuera picado y contestado.

Sun: Oh mi querida hija que tanto quiere a su prometido que no puede estar ni una tarde sin él, has visto Genma!! Es todo un éxito!!.

Genma: Si mi querido amigo!! Cómo lo esperábamos!!.

Ya estaban incluso descorchando el sake, pero no había tiempo que perder con las ilusiones y los sueños montados de esos dos, Akane agarro a su padre por el brazo y endureció su mirada preguntándole una vez más.

Akane: es así papá, Ranma salió para eso?.

Sun que vió el ambiente peligroso se apresuro a decir:

Sun: No hija, no he escuchado nada de eso, aunque puede que Ranma con lo bueno que es ya este haciendo de marido preocupado por su familia y prevea su futuro, que bueno es!! Dijo en una sonora exclamación.

Repugnada por la escena, dio por perdida la conversación que intentaba tener con su padre, miró hacia ese elemento que tanto le estaba molestando y que había hecho de los pocos minutos que estaba sentada una tortura, el sol, se quedo mirando, observando como la luz del sol iluminaba e invadía todo el jardín llenándolo de una vida y actividad pocas veces apreciabas en el año. Era uno de esos días que apareció bastante revuelto y oscuro y acabo terminando en luminoso y caluroso. A ella le encantaban estos cambios pues pasaba de un estado de insatisfacción mañanera a una de comodidad y relajación.

Pero no sabía por que, presentía que los sucesos del día de hoy iba a ser al revés que en el tiempo. Adentrada en sus propios pensamientos Akane empezó a divagar en cada una de sus preguntas y dudas. ¿Qué ocultaba este Ranma que tanto la había atraído?, ¿Demostraba tanta perfección algún resquicio de oscuro objetivo? ¿Qué era lo que se proponía con ese pergamino suyo? Y la cuestión de ese viaje más que inverosímil, eran cuestiones que la carcomían por dentro y la asustaban pues veía que esto cada vez se le escapa más y más de las manos, en realidad temía a las respuestas de esas preguntas pues no quería que nada malo le ocurriera a Ranma, intentaba encontrar la respuesta más lógica posible y la más normal para ello, sacudiendo su cabeza instantáneamente, intento desechar aquellas horribles ideas en cuanto a su prometido que la asolaban.

No iba a permitir que nada de eso ocurriera, aunque el antiguo Ranma fuera un Baka, insensible, maleducado y demás adjetivos prefería a éste que al nuevo, la conexión sincera que tenía con uno con el nuevo sentía que no la tenia y esto la atormentaba.

Suspirando se remango las mangas de su suéter a la altura de tres cuartos, suspiro y se levantó apoyándose en sus manos.

Otra sesión de espionaje secreto a realizar hoy pensó.

Estaba segura de que Ranma llegaría de un momento a otro asi que decidió esperarle hasta que llegara.

La familia que ya había terminado de cenar se relajaba cómodamente alrededor de la sala familiar viendo las noticias nocturnas en la televisión. Un sonido estridente y repetitivo se escuchó de la entrada. Era el teléfono. Akane rápidamente lo copio y contesto enseguida.

Akane: Moshi, Moshi.

Koichi: Si Hola, Akane? Eres tú?.

Akane que se impacto por la llamada repentina y sobretodo nocturna de Koichi, dudar en contestar y cuando lo hizo lo hizo torpemente.

Akane: Si…si Koichi soy yo, Que pasa?.

Koichi: Nada, nada tranquila Akane simplemente llamaba para ver como estabas, pues hoy te fuiste muy rápido de la Universidad, y te busque por todas partes pero no te vi, y pensé que tal vez te habias puesto enferma y no viniste hoy, si te he interrumpido en algo, ruego que me disculpes.

Akane que tuvo que recordar otra vez el casi olvidado suceso donde huyo como la más mísera de los delincuentes.

Akane: No, no hay problema de verdad recordé que tenía un asunto personal que resolver y me tuve que marchar, no es nada serio no tienes que preocuparte en absoluto.

Koichi: Me alegro, …también llamaba para pedirte algo…

El silencio por telefono se hizo sepulcral.

Koichi:….Y me preguntaba si quizás algún día de éstos quisieras salir conmigo a alguna parte, te lo pido por que dijiste el otro día que en realidad lo que tenías con ese chico no era real…

La impresión que estallo en la cara de Akane se hizo enorme, y la intranquilidad y descontrol por no saber que contestarle le llegar afectar tanto, que sus piernas estaban chocando entre si sin para de moverse. "Qué había hecho ella para merecer esto" se lamentaba profundamente. Un pretendiente era lo menos que necesitaba en estos momentos.

Akane: Verás Koichi, en estos momentos(Y se preparo para dar una respuesta negativa) estoy muy ocupada con varias cosas de mi vida y no creo que pueda centrarme en algo como una relación…no se si me entiendes…pero de todas maneras agradezco tu ofrecimiento…de verdad.

Koichi que no supo muy bien como encajar este pacifico rechazo le contestó:

Koichi: Lo comprendo, no hay problema, ya nos veremos en la Universidad d etodas maneras no es asi?.

Akane: si, si claro desde luego.

Koichi: Bye.

Akane: Buenas noches.

¿Y esto? Se preguntaba Akane, cada día le sorprendía más y más con problemas sometiéndola al límite de la realidad y atormentándola con situaciones difíciles d encajar no veía como la cosa se podía poner peor. No había visto el interés romántico de Koichi y la copio desprevenida, desde luego en estas lindes todavía tenia que madurar.

Increíble que Ranma le advirtiera siquiera antes de conocerle.

Pero si que se podía poner peor.

Al rato de la llamada y esperando a un muy tardío Ranma, Akane se quedo dormida encima de la mesa de la sala de estar con la tele encendida dando la televenta de la madrugada. Hasta que oyó el sonido de una puerta al abrirse y se despertó.

Y se quedo quieta como una estatua en medio de la lluvia. Pero ese sonido solitario de la puerta se mezclo con dos voces masculinas de la que Ranma no era el único dueño.

Está acompañado por alguien dedujo Akane.

Con la mayor brevedad posible, se levanto con cuidado de la mesa y se sitúo de espaldas al lado de la pared del pasillo y se aventuro a alongarse ligeramente para ver lo que estaba pasando.

Llego a identificar a dos hombres uno era Ranma y el otro hombre no lo llegaba a identificar debido a la poca luz del lugar y su oscura piel, casi de tonalidad tostada por el sol, el cuerpo le temblaba más de lo normal y no sabía si podría soportar la presión de estar allí espiando a Ranma, que pasaría si la descubría pensaba.

Voces del interior: Voz de Ranma: Creo que todo a quedado aclarado verdad?.

Voz del hombre: Si maestro pero ellos todavía siguen aquí y no creo que se vayan tan fácilmente.

Voz de Ranma: Pues disponlo todo para que lo hagan, no quiero tener que ocuparme de ellos ahora.

Akane que escuchaba todo esto desde su esquina oscura y limitada de la pared del pasillo interior, se estremecía fuertemente por cada palabra que le escuchaba a un Ranma desconocido para ella, ¿en que estaba metido Ranma?¿A que venía esa actitud del padrino mafioso? ¿Quién era ese hombre?.

Rápido escucho como unos pasos se aproximaban a ella. Era Ranma.

Con pasos casi alocados hizo como pudo para llegar a la mesa y recostarse fingiendo estar dormida como había estado antes.

Ranma la encontró allí dormida. Se acercó a ella y le acaricio suavemente el cabello. Los finos mechones de Akane le cayeron sin querer alrededor de su cara y mejilla.

Ranma: Cómo es posible que te hayas quedado aquí dormida pequeña marimacho?. Dijo Ranma en un tono cuestionador y bajo.

Akane que apretó los nudillos fuertemente para que no se enterara de que estaba dormida, se dio cuenta de una cosa. Ranma la había llamado marimacho.

Desde que había llegado no le había oído decir ninguna palabra hiriente ni dañina pero ahora que suponía el que estaba durmiendo . La arropo con una manta que estaba allí y le dijo muy bajo y acercándose al oído:

Ranma: Buenas noches mi Kane.

No hagas ningún movimiento. Quédate Quieta. Quédate quieta se decía una y otra vez.

Un minuto después Ranma se levantaba y subía las escaleras hacia su habitación.

La imagen de una Ukyo llegando a Nerima se nos hace familiar, tras dos años de viaje intenso por todos los lugares posibles de Japón ahora se disponía a la que había sido años antes su hogar, cansada por el viaje pero entusiasmada por las noticias que había recibido de Akane, volvió para poder al mejor amigo de su infancia regresar tras aquella extraña ausencia, cuando lo viera ya se encargaría de hacerle pagar todas las noches en vela y preocupada por él. Con esfuerzo llego a una inclinada subida que le impedía ver el horizonte, hasta que la alcanzó y pudo ver en todo su esplendor Tokyo.

Sus ojos luchaban por cerrarse pero la actividad obligada del día les negaban el descanso merecido por el cual tenían derecho. Akane tras pasar toda la noche casi despierta se arrastraba como un zombi por el largo de la calle dando tumbos de aquí para allá, escuche a varias señoras decir…"vaya pobrecita debe de tener una vida dura" ó " Debio haber bebido mucho anoche, que horror", su estado físico sólo comparado por su estado de ánimo hacían de ella un ser bastante débil en aquellos momentos, caminando absorta en su propia lucha interna, noto un hombre que sospechosamente se acercaba a ella y se paraba justamente delante.

Ella extrañada le pregunto:

Akane: disculpe le conozco?.

Hombre desconocido: No señorita Tendo, pero he venido para advertirle de algo muy peligroso.

Akane que no había reaccionado hasta ese momento por su estado, se concentro y observo detenidamente al caballero que le estaba hablando…

Tez tostada, ropas occidentales, aspecto Indio… Un momento no era éste el hombre que vio aquella tarde en la tienda?.

Hombre desconocido: Creo saber que tiene a un hombre llamado Ranma Saotome como prometido.

Akane entrando en pánico por momentos por el conocimiento que tenia el hombre de su vida saco fuerzas de donde pudo y le contesto:

Akane: Si..pero quien es usted y por que sabe tanto de mi vida privada(intentando parecer enfadada). Temerosa espero impaciente a que aquel hombre le respondiera.

Hombre desconocido: Cree usted conocer a su prometido señorita?, lo pregunto por que no es quien dice ser, y es más lo oscuro que le rodea que el bien que profesa hacer.

Akane que no comprendía a donde quería ir a parar empezó a desesperarse y dijo con acritud:

Akane: Pero a que viene todo esto!! No se quien es usted y menos me interesa lo que me quiere contar de mi o de quien sea. Le viró la cara y empezó a caminar con apuro al otro lado de donde se encontraba el hombre, pero éste al ver que se iba sin contemplaciones la agarro del brazo fuertemente.

Hombre desconocido: sabe usted que vive con un asesino?....

Akane no podía más con su propio asombro. Inquieta empezó a revolverse con fuerza del agarre y el hombre insistió:

Hombre desconocido: Pregúntele, pregúntele que paso cuando abandono el templo, que fue lo que paso.

El Templo pensó. Ranma nunca me llego a decir como es que se fue tan repentinamente del templo y como es que los monjes le dejaron irse tan fácil. Pero cuando las preguntas llegaban a su boca el hombre ya había desaparecido. Sin comprender Akane dio varias vueltas sobre su mismo eje para comprobar si aún estaba pero era inútil, ya no estaba.

¿Ranma le había mentido? Se preguntaba mientras llegaba a casa finalmente.

Pero un repentino abrazo invadió su cuerpo, era Nodoka que la abrazaba con tanta fuerza que casi la dejaba sin respiración, no dando lugar a más nada le dijo:

Nodoka: Hija mía estoy tan feliz…

Akane que vio a su futura suegra con escepticismo le preguntó:

Akane: PPero…tía por que esta tan feliz?

Nodoka: Akane no te hagas la inocente ya sabes por que, de verdad me alegro que vuestra unión finalmente se de lugar, ya era hora!!

Akane: nuestra unión!! No entiendo Tía!!...

Pero la arrastro sin responderle a la sala de estar, en ella estaban reunidos todos, desde un lloroso Sun, hasta una dedicada Katumi poniendo y poniendo más platos hasta un Hapossai maldiciendo a Ranma por algo que le había hecho…y un muy tranquilo y ajeno Ranma disfrutando del momento,

Sun: Akane, que alegría que has regresado….ya presentíamos esta noticia, pero no tan de repente.

Akane que ya se encontraba como el personaje de Alicia en el país de las maravillas no entendía nada y se sentía como un espectador viendo una película ante sí.

Genma: Siii ..pensábamos que nunca os ibais a decidir y mira BODA A LA VISTA!! Jakjakjakjakja.

Y alegres y divertidos chocaron ambos padres las copas de sake bebiendo sin pudor de ellas. Los ojos desorbitados de Akanes formaron dos grandes circulos a punto de estallar pues la información que le habia llegado a los oidos no sabia como procesarla aún, ¿De que están hablando? De matrimonio… con quien?...y por que??.

Nodoka que se giró ante ella le comento:

Nodoka: Has debido de querer mucho a nuestro hijo todo este tiempo para aguantarlo todo, pero cuando esta mañana me dijo mi hijo que habias aceptado casarte con él mis lágrimas de felicidad no pudieron y se apoderaron de mi, que alegria hija!! Que alegria!!.

Que!! Matrimonio!! Que yo me voy a casar con Ranma!! … Y un Jarro de agua fría le callo a Akane ante la fuerza y el peso de las palabras, la hizo estremecerse por completo y aterrorizada por lo que estaba sucediendo, contemple el rostro de Ranma y lo que se suponía que debia ver no lo vi. El rostro antes inocente, despreocupado y orgulloso de Ranma fue sustituido por uno de gélido actividad, mirada impasible y labios semicurvados como si de un Dios semipresente estuviera tejiendo los hilos, mantuvo la mirada hacia Akane y ésta creyo ver en sus ojos una despiadada e incontenible fuerza desde su interior…

Continuará….

**Nota de la autora:**

**Otro capitulo más, y aquí empiezan los platos fuertes de la noche jajakjakja bueno o eso espero, que os guste fundamentalmente.**

**Respondiendo a un review que vi, asee y afeite a Ranma debidamente, aunque he de decir que un Ranma medio salvaje y con ese tono de hablar tan controlador se me hacia apetecible….**

**Gracias a todos los que habéis comentado y si tenéis alguna sugerencia o veis algo que no os gusta hacédmelo saber.**

**Salu;**

**Calypso 23.**


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7: Entre la espada y la pared.

Matrimonio!! Matrimonio!!! Matri….. esas palabras resonaban como estruendorosas campanas de Iglesias en su mente sin poder huir o escapar de ellas, el salón de la casa se había vuelto pequeño y agobiante y el aire que respiraba parecía más que viciado y pesado, se le colaba por la garganta causando una horrible fricción y su visión estaba nublada y borrosa, era tal la situación de estrés e impacto que Akane por una vez en su vida pensó que iba a desmayarse. Matrimonio!! Si yo no he dicho nada al respecto y ya deciden mi vida!!.

Entre risas, un alto alboroto, copas y más copas, un grito fuerte y sonoro corto de raiz toda la incesante actividad que se estaba dando lugar.

Akane: Ya basta!! Cuál Matrimonio?? Yo jamás he dicho nada de esto nunca, ni he acordado con nadie casarme todo fue idea de ustedes, es una historia ya más que antigua, y a que viene esto ahora?. Decía con una exasperación inusitada y alzando ampliamente la voz.

Todos la miraron asustados y con miedo la reacción de Akane pero no extrañados pues era normal en la relación de aquellos dos éstas escenas de un no quiero---pero quiero, asi que con la misma rapidez con la que dejaron de hacer sus actividades festivas, volvieron a empezar de nuevo.

Akane: Que!! Es que no me escucháis!! He dicho que Qué significa todo esto??.

Ranma que fingía no prestarle ninguna atención a su prometida, la observaba por el rabillo del ojo todos los movimientos de ella, impasible y controlando en todo momento la situación se llevaba a la boca un trozo de dulce de manzana que Katumi tan laboriosamente había hecho para la celebración. Esto sólo indigno y lleno de impotencia a una Akane que empezaba a ver como sus nervios se apoderaban de ella. Estaba siendo Ignorada.

Nodoka: Hija!! Tranquila, tranquila, cómo es eso de que no has hablado de eso con mi hijo??.

Akane: por que es la verdad Tía, yo no he hablado ni por encima de ese tema con Ranma, por dios!! Sino podemos tener una simple conversación sin pelearnos, Cómo me voy a casar con él?. Decía desesperadamente y agarrando las manos de su futura suegra.

Nodoka: pero cómo es posible si él me dij…

Pero fue interrumpida de manera inmediata por el cuerpo de Ranma que la tocó para llamar su atención y así poder decirle:

Ranma: Mamá creo que Akane esta estresada y todo este circo que habéis montado no le ayuda en nada a relajarse, ya sabes como es ella, tímida y no sabe muy bien cómo reaccionar en estas cosas.

Y sin más agarro a Akane por un brazo y la colocó alrededor de un costado, con tanta cercanía que hasta pudo oír el latido fuerte y seguido de su corazón en su pecho, por esta acción se ruborizo sonoramente por lo embarazoso.

La arrastro por el pasillo dando largos pasos y de manera presurosa hasta llegar a la entrada de la habitación de ella, donde ya una Akane bufaba como un toro embravecido.

Akane: Ya suelta de una vez maniaco pervertido!!! quien te has creído!! Mintiendo y engañando a la gente!! Que estas tramando!!

Ranma que no dejaba de sujetarla y aprisionarla hacia su pecho intentaba no hacerle daño pero Akane estaba cada vez dando fuertes sacudidas para tratar de liberarse y no le resultaba fácil.

Se acerco de forma felina y atrayente hacia el rostro de Akane, tanto que el olor corporal de él empezó a turbarla y a dejarle la mente en blanco, no sabia como reaccionar, sus brazos que eran como dos fuertes columnas alrededor de ella no al dejaban moverse y el espacio de respuesta se reducía.

"Se esta acercando" se repetía una y otra vez.

Hasta que por fin sus finos y sensuales labios se abrieron para dar paso a sus palabras.

Ranma: Escúchame!! (Decía de forma ronca y autoritaria) escúchame un momento Akane.

Akane se revolvió débilmente debido al acercamiento de Ranma. Estaba aturdida y sus palabras luchaban por salir.

Akane: No..no quiero escucharte tú…(suspiraba mientras veía su rostro hermoso casi encima de ella y sin ningún pudor de estar allí, una parte de su imaginación empezaba a volar.)

Ranma: Shh… puedo explicarlo todo, absolutamente todo, pero tienes que prometerme que acabaras por casarte conmigo… dijo susurrando.

Tenía las manos casi heladas y el corazón le latía desaforadamente y sin control, pero no podía dejarse llevar por que sino sin ni siquiera enterarse acabaría casada con un Ranma desconocido, oscuro y sin una razón válida para haberlo hecho, se lleno de valor, se giró de forma brusca y le repuso:

Akane: No escúchame tú!!, estoy cansada de no saber que harás o responderás en cada momento, estoy cansada de sentir que me estas controlando y controlando la situación, estoy cansada de que crea que me estas ocultando cosas y sobretodo y ante todo estoy cansada de este nuevo Ranma!!, así que o me dice la verdad ahora mismo o la única promesa que te voy a dar es la de romper este compromiso para siempre!! Grito reafirmándose en sus palabras.

Ranma: Es una amenaza?? Pregunto con sorna.

Akane: No. Es una advertencia. O respondes o se acabo. ¿Crees que iba a creer que así como si nada te ibas a casar conmigo? ¿El gran Ranma Saotome casándose con una pechos planos, marimacho y bruta prometida? No soy tan idiota, tienes algo tramado y me lo vas a contar!!.

Ranma: Otra vez con tus historias de conspiración y engaños, cambia de disco Akane.

El punto álgido estaba por llegar, no soportando más la presión y la humillación provocada por esa persona que amaba y odiaba a la vez se alzó contra él y apretujo con sus manos la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Akane: Ni te atrevas a burlarte más de mi, no te lo consiento!! Y si ocultas muchas cosas, demasiadas, tal vez tan horrorosas como para no decirlo, Por que no me cuentas que paso en el templo cuando te fuiste?!!... Preguntó enfurecida y resentida.

Ranma que le cogio desprevenido, la miro desencajado y perdido a Akane, soltando así la fuerza de su agarre ¿Cómo es posible que supiera eso?, musito para sí. La oscuridad del pasillo que se hacia patente se envolvía alrededor de nuestros cuerpos y palabras.

Hubo una pausa.

Akane: Ya veo, no contestas, así que es verdad ?...

Y cuando fue Ranma consciente de todo, una ráfaga de ligero aire arrastrado por el violento cierre de la puerta le lego a su rostro.

Akane se encerró en su habitación y tirando las cosas en la esquina de su escritorio, se acostó en su cama para llorar amargamente.

Tengo que hablar con ella se reitero.

Al día siguiente Akane procuraba no pensar demasiado en lo sucedido.

Se había levantado temprano y desayunado apenas un Café para evitar todo contacto o encuentro con él. No quería verle. Temía verle.

Ranma no estaba mejor y las palabras que le dijo el día anterior le reafirmaron que algo estaba pasando y no sabia que era. Estaba más que rara y su comportamiento lo tenía totalmente perdido. Es que acaso lo odiaba tanto como para no tener que casarse con él? La última vez en la boda fue ella quien se vistió de Novia y quien le había dicho que no le importaba casarse, de hecho allí el único cobarde había sido él, por no decir la verdad cuando ella le cuestionó sus sentimientos. Pero mira ¡! He pasado innumerables penurias y tragedias para llegar hasta aquí, y resulta que no le gusta el nuevo Ranma!!, ¿Me habrá descubierto? No, no puede ser…se atormentaba un Ranma bastante afectado en su habitación.

El fresco aire del parque y las relajadas risas de los niños le habían tranquilizado.

Esta mañana que salió a toda prisa de su casa, no cayó en que hoy no había clase debido al festival Universitario. Genial todo un día en la calle se lamentó. El encuentro con Ranma la noche anterior la dejo trastocada. Y no le dijo ni el motivo de que repentinamente dijera que quería casarse con ella. Baka!! Emitió un gritito ahogado.

Se ha pensado que soy como una de sus prometidas locas que puede usar y tirar como se le antoje, jugando conmigo, pero esta muy equivocado!!. Con las prisas con la que había salido se le olvido coger algo de abrigo y ya estaba sufriendo las consecuencias pues el frio se le estaba colando hasta en los huesos.

Para dejar de pensar en el frío que la entumecía desde los pies hasta las manos y todavía tenia los restos del mal rato que paso, sus ojos ligeramente hinchados y rojos la delataban y el rastro de sus lagrimas se hacia presente. Sacó el ignominioso papel arrugado que guardo en su bolso ayer mismo.

"**Dominar lo que te hace Débil"**

Concentrarse al máximo en los puntos débiles del ser personal y físico es fundamental.

Domina lo que te afecta y dominarás los puntos de los demás…

Puntos débiles…puntos débiles..¿Que tendrá que ver esto ahora?.

Y releyó una y otra vez el papel para encontrarle sentido a las palabras escritas en él.

Y así paso la mayor parte del día recordando y recordando sin encontrar una respuesta lógica a la actitud de Ranma.

Lo que en un principio había supuesto un alivio además de alegría por el regreso de él, se convirtió sin querer en un autentico infierno donde Akane no sabia por que estaba siendo castigada. ¿Es que tal vez me odiará tanto?...

Ukyo que hacia horas estaba tratando de llegar a la nueva casa de alquiler que consiguió, intento acortar camino por el parque lleno de niños y de madres despreocupadas alrededor de ellos, hasta que vio algo que le resulto familiar.

Era Akane, si sus ojos no el engañaban era ella.

Pero cambiada, su cuerpo había dado un drástico cambio dotándole de una gracia femenina y atractivo inigualables y se sintió por un momento celosa.

Ukyo: tanto estudias que ya en la calle no puedes dejar de hacerlo?? Comento animadamente.

Akane: Ukyo!! Cuando has regresado, cuando llegaste? (Repitió otra vez), que alegría!!, pensaba que ya no ibas a regresar!!.

Ukyo: Cómo no iba a hacerlo!! Cuando me contases en al carta que el hijo pródigo había regresado me dio un paro en el corazón!!, pero no creas que todo van a ser rositas para Ran-chan, he venido a darle su merecido, no debió haberse ido así sin dar ninguna explicación y a causado mucho sufrimientos, se hará justicia!!. Mencionó resolutiva.

Las risas de Akane se hicieron sonoras y el abrazo entre las dos antiguas amigas se realizó.

Minutos después…..

Ukyo: Vaya Akane no me hubiera ni imaginado todo esto. De verdad Ran-chan a cambiado tanto?, tendría que verlo para creerlo. Cuéntamelo todo Akane…

La tarde se hizo noche, con las conversaciones cómplices a la vez de sinceras entre las antiguas-enemigas y que ahora eran amigas. Cuando se dieron cuenta del tiempo pasado, se despidieron animosamente y prometieron verse pronto.

La luz del pasillo se encendió.

Ya llegó Akane se dijo Ranma que no paró en todo el día de mirar constantemente a la entrada de la casa y estar pendiente de ella, estaba preocupado, no había visto a Akane en todo el día y las cosas que le dijo ayer en la noche notaban que le ocultaba algo que sabia o que le habían dicho y eso le incomodaba.

Dejó las cosas a medio recoger en el dojo, y se fue como un tiro para verificar que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Y era ella.

Su corazón se paro.

Ranma: Akane… llegó a farfullar Ranma.

Akane que estaba cerrando la puerta de la casa en ese mismo instante, se giró, y vio a lli la visión de sus tormentos en persona.

Evitándolo todo el día para esto pensó.

Pero para evitar encontronazos indeseados se volvió a girar con decisión , objetivo, su habitación.

Pero de un ávido salto, Ranma se posiciono entre ella y las escaleras, impidiéndola avanzar.

Akane: Que quieres esta vez? Tal vez pedirme que tengamos hijos?? Comento con sarcasmo.

Ranma bufó por lo bajo y se dirigió a ella.

Ranma: Tanto me odias que no quieres ni verme en todo el día?

Akane: Es posible.

A Ranma le asusto su frialdad.

Ranma: Has ido a la universidad todo el día?.

Akane: es posible.

Ranma: Si? Y con quien? Con ese chico otra vez? Te dije que no era trigo limpio, no sabes nada de él, él es…

Pero la voz de Akane lo cortó con histeria.

Akane: Que no lo conozco? A quien no conozco es a ti!! Eres un maldito actor!! Fingiendo!! Fingiendo!! Te odio!!.

Y sus lágrimas salieron con fuerza de sus espesas pestañas, a borbotones sin control, su cuerpo sumergido en sollozos se movía de arriba a bajo. Intento hacerse un hueco a uno de los lados, pero un cuerpo varonil y cálido se impuso de barrera.

Atravesó a lo ancho de la escalera llegando a la pared con su brazo extendido y con la otra rodeo sin tocar el pequeño cuerpo de Akane… pego con cercanía su mejilla con la de Akane sin llegar a rozarla pero haciéndose notar.

Ranma: Akane…dijo susurrando.. Perdóname. Perdóname.

Akane que ante aquella respuesta inesperada, tosió por la falta de aire, alzó su rostro al de él y se conmovió por la tristeza y lamento que le infundía su estado.

Ranma: Sabes lo que te voy a contar ahora no debería contártelo, por que correrías un gran peligro y eso es lo último en la tierra, pero me dejas entre la espada y la pared y em es imposible convencerte sin decírtelo todo verdad?.

Ella ante el cariz sincero de su voz le miró cómplice y le hizo estar seguro de que lo escucharía sin hacer un escándalo.

Ranma: Todo comenzó como bien sabes en aquel viaje, cuando creía que al conseguir superar todas las enseñanzas que el maestro me propuso me dejarian irme, no lo hicieron, y postergaban mi salida más y más, tanto que llegue a desesperarme, no sabía por qué lo hacían ni el motivo y me aterraba que nunca en la vida me dejarán ver la luz del sol, o verte a ti.

Ante aquella afirmación Akane que todavía se encontraba a escasos milímetros de su cuerpo, suspiro y su temperatura aumento en consideración.

Un día entrenando como de costumbre, el maestro me llamó y me citó en un cuarto aislado al fondo del templo, si algo me hubiese pasado mis gritos sólo se encontrarían con sus respectivos ecos. Estaba realmente asustado Akane.

La miro profundamente.

Hasta que el maestro apareció y empezó a hablar de una leyenda que transcendió en el tiempo y que los lugareños siempre la habían recordado.

En esa leyenda se contaba que a través de una serie de entrenamientos y técnicas especiales, preparaban al hombre indicado para hacer frente al mayor poder conocido por el hombre en la historia de la humanidad, Un poder admirado y temido a la vez. Muchos habían tratado de conseguirlo pero o se habían vuelto locos en el intento o se corrompieron por la codicia y el poder. Yo quería saber más de la historia pero él simplemente se negaba y remitía que era él deber de quien fuera el indicado el conocerlo poco a poco y me entrego un pergamino que era muy antiguo y contenía los secretos de la leyenda. Yo que más que nada estaba perdido con todo lo que me estaba contando, sólo lo acepte.

Aquella noche, fue una de las más largas de mi vida. Un sueño terrorífico y arrollador se apoderaba de mi, mientras mi cuerpo se revolvía en sudores fríos y malos presentimientos.

El fuego hizo su aparición y con el olor a humo me desperté, levantándome a toda prisa de mi cama, para averiguar que estaba pasando, cuando llegue afuera del templo un grupo de hombres con armas y fuego destrozaban todo a su alcance, Uno de ellos de piel oscura, levantó con un solo brazo a quien reconocí como mi maestro y le asestó una puñalada certera en el corazón.

Allí mismo lo mató Akane.

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza apretando contra sí los párpados haciéndose doloroso verle.

Akane: Ranma, Ranma, ya…perdona, perdona, no se lo mucho que has tenido que sufrir, pero sólo quiero que me lo cuentes, que me digas lo que está pasando para poderte ayudar…. Le susurraba conciliadora.

Ranma: Pero Akane no lo entiendes!! Corres peligro!! Tu me haces débil!! Cuando te dije que ese chico con el que estabas en la universidad no era trigo limpio era por un motivo…creeme!!

Akane que vió ese acto más como un signo de desesperación y trauma de su compañero, sólo lo asió de la mano mirándole de manera tierna….

Akane: Ranma, Ranma…Koichi no es más que un compañero de clase, hace dos años que le conozco… es por eso por que les mentiste a todos con lo de nuestra boda??.

Ranma: No, no es por eso Akane como crees…!1 Dijo impacientándose.

Akane: Shhh…

Y el timbre sonó.

Con un Ranma pasmado por la situación surrealista de la que era parte, Su prometida no era capaz de creerle ni cuando le decía la autentica verdad y ahora creía que era una persona con trauma por los hechos acontecidos.

Cuando Akane abrió la puerta, el suspense del momento fue sustituido por el de inesperada sorpresa.

Era Koichi.

Koichi: Hola Akane…

Continuará:

**Nota de la autora:**

**Primero queria dar las gracias a los reviews que estoy teniendo, sobre todo a enelya alcarin, Mya23, milk Goku, eru chan, sabrina, y bisel, creo que no me dejo a nadie que me demostráis que os gusta mi historia y la disfrutáis eso me anima para seguir con ella.**

**La historia se va entendiendo y también enrollando así que a esperar por más…**

**Salu;**

**Y espero más reviews por favor!!.**


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8: El despertar de los guerreros.

Koichi: Hola Akane…..

Akane que exageró su rostro por la sorpresa, miro de reojo a Ranma y saludo cortésmente a Koichi.

Madre mia!! se dijo…

Akane: Koichi….no esperaba tu visita….Pasa algo?. Cuestiono con inocencia.

Koichi se acercó un metro hasta la puerta de la entrada y alcanzó a ver a Ranma en el recibidor.

Koichi: veo que estas acompañada, a lo mejor interrumpí algo…

Akane más roja que un tomate negó frenéticamente con la cabeza el doble sentido que estaba utilizando Koichi.

Akane: No, no de veras más bien hablábamos un momento aquí por que yo tengo que hacer varias cosas.

Koichi que miraba de manera fugaz la expresión de Ranma, cuando lo hacia denotaba una astucia desconocida para Ranma. Empezó a inquietarse. Le miraba concienzudamente como si quisiera expresarse con ella. Dos choques entre dos guerreros, titanes que luchaban por la supervivencia en la antigua Grecia.

Ranma siguió manteniendo la mirada fija hasta que éste tuvo que atender a su verdadero objetivo.

Koichi: No me puedo creer que te hayas olvidado Akane……

Akane que intentaba seguirle mostraba una expresión de duda.

Koichi: Akane hoy era el festival, recuerdas? Prometiste cantar para los alumnos….te pedí que me hicieras un favor y tu aceptaste…

Esas palabras le cayeron a Ranma como si de una espada profunda se hubiera incrustado en su estómago, la ira se apodero de él y el orgullo salió a relucir.

Ranma que todo este tiempo había fingido en varias ocasiones ser una persona que no es, reprimiéndose incluso en algunas situaciones, tuvo que morder sus labios contra sí y apretarlos con gran fuerza llegando a oírse el chasquido de su mandíbula.

Akane notó este cambio y pensó en lo peor. Ranma se adelanto.

Ranma: Lo más posible es que Akane no pueda ir. Lo siento.

Se posiciono al lado de Akane y jalo la cintura de ella hacia él de manera posesiva, haciéndola chocar contra su pecho musculoso.

Los dos testigos de su respuesta le miraron alternativamente, primero una Akane enfadada y furiosa por su descarado entrometimiento y un Koichi que parecía disfrutar con la situación.

Los celos y el miedo lo carcomían.

Ranma…. Musitaba por lo bajo.

Koichi: Ya veo…bien!! Si es así creo que no tengo nada que objetar y te dejaré que sigas con tu prometido Akane.

Y cuando movió su mano a modo de despedida, Ranma se fijó en algo que lo dejó boquiabierto. Tenía un curioso tatuaje en la parte inferior de la muñeca. Dos espadas cruzadas rodeadas por una serpiente. No puede ser!! Se dijo.

Las tonalidades de todos los colores pasaron por el rostro de Akane, que cerraba los ojos instintivamente para poder pasar el mal trago como podía.

Cuando le termino de despedir y decir adiós, ella bajo sus brazos cansados y empujo a Ranma hacia un lado.

Akane: Por que has hecho eso?? Pregunto de manera inquisitiva.

Ranma: que por que lo he hecho??, por que quería llevarte con él y no podía permitirlo, es simple.

Akane: Y respóndeme, te he pedido yo en algún momento que interfirieras??.

Ranma: Más preguntas? Pues no, pero para eso estoy yo aquí, para que tú no tengas ni que decirme para que actúe.

Akane: Ah si?? Te parezco una muñequita? Tal vez algún jarrón o algo inanimado por el cual tu no prestes atención de lo que yo diga!!! Esto lo dijo Gritando, tanto que retumbo en forma de eco alrededor de Ranma.

Y viene la tormenta presintió Ranma.

Ranma: Cálmate Akane la familia ya está durmiendo y no les vamos a des-per-tar, decía deletreándole.

Akane: No-me-da-la-ga-na!!.

Ranma: pequeña marimacho!! Alzó la voz.

Akane: y tu Actor pervertido!!.

Akane, Ranma Qué son esos gritos?? Exclamaba una adormilada Katumi que venía de su cuarto escuchando a la pareja más famosa retomar su antiguo vicio de peleas.

Akane bajó la cabeza y bochornosamente pidió perdón a su hermana por el ruido ocasionado. Tanto uno como otro se fueron derechos a sus respectivas habitaciones.

¿Qué voy a hacer con esa niña tonta? No me escucha, lleva todo el tiempo detrás de mi haciéndome esas ridículas preguntas y le estoy diciendo que corre peligro y no me hace caso, y ese!! Y ese maldito la persigue!!, se que le ví, estaba allí esa noche, con el hombre que mató al maestro, lo vi, es él, estoy seguro. Quiere arrebatármela, igual que le paso al hombre de la leyenda, igual!!. Debo llevármela, alejarla de aquí, me la llevare a la fuerza si tengo que hacerlo!!.

Ranma que no podía dormir tras lo ocurrido, daba vueltas de izquierda a derecha por toda su habitación, tenía que tomar una decisión y no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Flasback

Cuando huyó a duras penas del templo ardiendo, se quedo tan profundamente impresionado por la imagen del maestro asesinado que cuando dormía le era muy complicado no rememorar cada noche lo sucedido.

Tras días y días al borde de la muerte, por el frío, la helada nieve y la falta de agua y comida en mitad del Himalaya, notó que le perseguían y se tensó.

Se escondió entre una montaña de hielo y nieve que se había formado al borde de un precipicio, con el correspondiente peligro que esto suponía para él, pero no tenia otra opción. La sombra se posó haciendo reflejo en el suelo que veía escondido, mientras e aproximaba, Ranma guardaba las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para un último y gran ataque…

No era ningún enemigo.

Era Daljne, el monje asistente del maestro. Estaba malherido y casi no podía sostenerse en pie.

Fin flashbacks

No!!, no!! Debo conseguir de alguna manera que entre en razón y entienda por que quiero que se case conmigo, niña estúpida!! Si no lo hago no durarías ni medio segundo sola con ellos!!. Y tampoco le puedo decir toda la verdad….

El dojo había recibido una visita tempranera desde la mañana, Ranma que se habia levantado desde las seis de la mañana, llevaba ya cuatro horas seguidas entrenando sin descanso y no dejaba a nadie que entrará en él, varios golpes merecidos se habían llevado un inquieto Happosai y un muy irresponsable Panda.

Durante todo aquel duro entrenamiento llegó a perfeccionar el arte del retraimiento mental, espiritual y físico llegando a controlar su maldición de manera limitada al principio pero cada vez mejoraba más y más he ahí el motivo que le impulso a abrir el pergamino la primera vez, si, el ansia de buscar una solución definitiva y rápida a su problema. Maldita la hora en que lo hizo. Ahora no podía dar marcha atrás, Debería llegar hasta al final con las últimas consecuencias.

Sudo y sudo tanto que quedó rendido en el suelo, respirando a grandes bocanadas de aire, la última técnica que estaba aprendiendo del pergamino lo estaba dejando exhausto, pero sin embargo el poder conseguido era enorme…

Akane no se podía creer que su baka prometido lo hubiera hecho otra vez anoche, y que era ese empeño en casarse con ella??, por qué no admitía que estaba celoso y que la quería!! Nooo tenía que hacer como la otra vez!! Arrepentirse como un cobarde en el último momento y huir!!. Pero no se lo iba a permitir, esta vez, Akane Tendo no sería la que cediera terreno. Y con decisión salió de casa dispuesta a luchar contra viento y marea si era necesario con quien se interpusiera en su camino.

Cuando llegó a la cafetería donde quedó con sus compañeras de grupo, pero no vio a nadie… Extrañada Akane se sentó y decidió que esperar sería la mejor idea.

Espero y espero pero no venia nadie.

Se habrán olvidado pensó.

Pero quien entro por la puerta de aquella cafetería que tantas veces ella y Ranma habían entrado para atiborrarse éste de helado no fue otro que Koichi.

A Akane le empezaba a molestar "tanta coincidencia".

Koichi: Akane!! Que haces tan sola??.

Akane: Pues no sé dímelo tú, por lo visto siempre apareces en el momento justo…

Koichi: No entiendo Akane, vine por que las chicas me avisaron que iban a estar aquí contigo por nada más en especial.

Akane que empezaba a enfadarse por la cantidad de casualidades inesperadas de Koichi, se levantó de golpe, recogió sus cosas y se adelanto a la salida, pero un Koichi audaz y rápido no la dejo escapar y la sujeto por el brazo derecho impidiéndola moverse, ella empezaba a cansarse que algunos hombres se cogieran el atrevimiento de cogerla siempre de improviso y de una llave en al muñeca repelió el agarre.

Koichi que adivino el movimiento dejó de agarrarla pero no retraso su movimiento.

Koichi: Akane, perdona, no se lo que has entendido, pero vine aquí por que tus compañeras me avisaron de estarías aquí, aunque claro también les había dicho a ellas que me gustabas y quería salir contigo, no les he dicho nada acerca de lo que tu me has dicho así que han pensado que…

Akane: que nos unían… dijo Akane con otro tono de voz.

Koichi: Si.

Akane: Supongo que me he excedido un poco, siempre me estoy adelantando a todo, Ranma siempre me lo dice…

Koichi noto el cambio de voz cuando hablaba de su prometido y sin contestar se acercó a una desprevenida Akane y la beso fugazmente en los labios finos y sonrosados de ella.

Fueron varios segundos de unión en donde Koichi intentaba por todos los medio de prolongación del beso. Pero inmediatamente Akane se despego de forma violenta y le pegó una sonora bofetada.

Con los labios un poco hinchados por la acción inesperada Akane le contestó:

Akane: Jamás vuelvas a hacer una cosa como esa, no eres el dueño de ellos!!.

Y salió a toda pastilla del lugar.

Pero la sonrisa que portada Koichi mientras se alejaba se hacia más notoria.

Con lo que no contaba ni Akane ni por suerte tampoco Koichi es que una estática Ukyo desde la otra parte de la calle había visto la imagen de Akane con un chico besándose a la entrada de aquella cafetería, no podía creer que fuera ella, pero al verla salir corriendo la identifico, y cayo redonda de bruces al haberlo visto.

Cansado de entrenar Ranma, cogió una toalla del suelo y se la paso por toda la frente, recogiendo la humedad en él.

Una visita inesperada le esperaba.

Katumi abrió la puerta cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. La sensación de alegría cuando vio quien era la embargo.

Era Ukyo.

Katumi: Ukyo!!! Cuanto tiempo, pensé que estabas en Osaka con el negocio ya montado.

Ukyo: Si estaba muy bien allí, pero sentía que no era mi verdadero hogar. Decía nostálgica.

Katumi: tal vez por que alli no estaban tus amigos….

Ukyo supo a lo que se refería Katumi, no había nada mejor que los amigos, los amigos que se preocupaban por ti y te protegían y por supuesto uno de ellos era su amigo de la infancia Ran-chan y su vuelta no era nada para ignorar.

Un Ranma recién salido de la ducha se fijó en el cuadro que tenía en el recibidor.

Ranma: Ukyo!! Eres tú Ukyo??..

Ukyo: Por supuesto Ran-chan, tanto has estado fuera que ya no reconoces a tu amiga de la infancia??.. Dijo en modo burlón.

Ranma: Para nada ni en mil años podría olvidarme de ti!!.

Satisfecha por la respuesta, Ukyo se fundió en un amistoso abrazo con su querido amigo, recordando los viejos tiempos que ambos habían pasado como cuando eran niños.

Sentados en el suelo, al lado del pequeño jardín de la casa, Ranma le hacía un interrogatorio policial a Ukyo, llegando ésta a regañarse por tanta pregunta.

Ukyo: bueno ya esta bien!! Y que me dice de usted Saotome, cómo le van las cosas últimamente?? Me ha comentado un pajarito que has vuelto muy cambiado, y la verdad es que no lo puedo negar….

Ranma: Ejem, ejem, decía riéndose y mirando a otro lado.

Y estallaron en risas. Cuando se calmaron y el silencio entro en escena otra vez, Ukyo insistió nuevamente por su estado de ánimo:

Ukyo: ahora en serio, cuéntame Ranma, cómo estas, he hablado con Akane y me ha dicho que las cosas no andaban muy bien…

Ranma: Bueno es cierto, ella está más que arisca y no la culpo, estos dos años han sido muy duros para ella, y ahora regreso como si nada y no es fácil de aceptar. Con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

Ukyo: Es cierto Ranma , no es fácil para nadie soportar lo que ella aguanto en estos dos años, con tu abandono, los comentarios de la gente por el abandono y proseguir su vida como pudiera después de aquello, para una mujer eso es muy duro.

Ranma: lo sé, lo sé Ukyo.

Ukyo: Bien pues es hora de replantearse el plan.

Ranma: Qué, qué plan? Cuestionó.

Ukyo: Pues el plan de reconquista por supuesto, o dejarás que cualquier chico que revolotee alrededor de Akane te la quite??, decía con inocencia.

Ranma que captó enseguida lo que preguntaba Ukyo y sin embargo ésta no deseaba revelar por lealtad a Akane, se tensó, sus cejas de ciñeron y su rostro endureció.

Ranma: Ukyo, has visto a Akane con alguien estos días??.

Ukyo que no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de Ranma, trato de suavizar lo que habia supuesto como una metedura de pata por parte de ella e intento negarlo sin éxito.

Encolerizado, Ranma tiró la taza de té que tenía a su alcance en la parte derecha y se dirigió al Dojo para dejar petrificada en aquel lugar a una Ukyo temerosa por haber abierto demasiado su boca aunque no era esa su intención.

¿Cómo fue posible que se atreviera?, Al final Ranma tenía razón, tendría que alejarse de Koichi sino quería tener más problemas de los que ya tenía, al parecer el chico no había entendido la negativa.

Cuando entró y se propuso entrar en la cocina para comer algo, una voz ronca y baja le llamo la atención.

Akane: Ranma!! Dijo con nerviosismo.

Ranma: Akane has vuelto bastante tarde. Su rostro era sombrío.

Akane: Si, si, bueno, al final las chicas se retrasaron y tuvimos que empezar tarde.

Mintió.

Ranma: Ya, ya veo.. Has estado con él verdad?

Pero cómo era posible que lo supiera!! Se recriminó Akane, con miedo al ver la actitud de un Ranma que daba escalofríos.

Akane: No se de donde sacas esas cosas pero yo no he estado con nadie…

Ranma apretó su puño con fuerza, escondiéndolo detrás de su espalda para que no fuera visto y de pronto se acerco a ella por detrás, aprisionándola contra el mármol de la cocina, rodeo su estomago con una mano y la otra le servía como soporte.

Su respiración era desaforada y profunda, casi ronca.

Ranma: por qué me mientes?? Sé que has estado con él?? Es que tal vez no me oíste la otra noche decirte que te alejarás de él??¿que tengo que hacer para convencerte de que te alejes de él?? Obligarte a que te cases conmigo ehh es eso!! Decía mientras la empujaba contra su cuerpo pegándolo al de él.

Entre esas sacudidas Akane podía notar perfectamente el cuerpo de su prometido, cada una de sus partes masculinas que lo diferenciaban de cualquier otro mortal.

Su pecho empezaba a estar recargado y le hacía difícil respirar, Akane apenas susurrando le dijo:

Akane: Ranma!! Suéltame pervertido, No..n..

Sus palabras fueron acortadas por una mano áspera y ruda que se posó en su delicada boca, su respiración se hizo más acelerada y ahora el temor se hizo más grande.

Ranma: Tendré que hacerte mía para que entiendas….

**Nota de la autora:**

**Bueno, bueno….el ambiente se caldea, jakjakajkajka.**

**Espero que os guste por que hasta después del finde nada de nada, hay concierto y una servidora va estar inconsciente todo el domingo me temo.**

**Reitero mis gracias a todas las que habéis dejados los maravillosos reviews y a los demás os pido que los dejéis por fa!! Jkajakjakja.**

**Salu; **

**Calypso23.**


	9. Chapter 9

9. Quien es quien.

La llave del fregadero estaba roto y Katumi hacia dias que habia llamado al fontanero para que viniera a revisarlo, pero eso no impedía que en el silencio más absoluto, las goteras de agua que caían, se escucharán como si de una catarata fuera.

Akane, que hacía más de unos segundo sólo podía oír este incómodo sonido no podía quejarse de él pues una mano musculosa y trabajada de años de duros entrenamientos se adueño de su boca.

A penas podía respirar por que le apretaba con gran fuerza las caderas juntadolas contra su propio cuerpo, inmovilizada a merced de cualquier cosa, se sentía dominada y derrotada.

_¿Cómo era posible que tantos años de entrenamiento no le hubieran servido de nada?._ No se podía mover y estaba enfurecida y colérica por este motivo, en realidad nada servia para defenderse ante el hombre que tenía tras de sí, Akane sentía que Ranma era como la lava más violenta que arrasaba todo a su alcance, no quería reconocerlo pero la debilidad que había leido días atrás en el pergamino, sentía cada vez más que ella lo sufría en carnes propias con su prometido, era apasionado detrás de esa máscara de frialdad y dureza de guerrero, indomable y brusco, el Ranma que ella conocía, que la hacia sentir más allá de toda realidad y de todo recuerdo.

Ël lentamente posaba su mano izquierda alrededor de su cadera, bajando, bajando.

Apretando cada vez más.

Susurrando lo que creía que le pertenecía.

Ante aquellas rudas caricias, Akane se estremeció en sobremanera y soltó un gritito ahogado, los nervios se apoderaron de su cuerpo, el calor en ella se hacia evidente.

- Voy a tener que obligarte…Le decía Ranma una y otra vez como si con ello quisiera dejárselo como un tatuaje en su piel susurrando.

Ante aquello, Akane empezó a respirar descompasadamente.

-No, no, Ranma..¿Que haces….?.. Fue interrumpida una vez más por la boca de éste, que cogió con pasión los labios de ella, cerrándolos contra sí .

- Hago lo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Dijo con fiereza.

Con la otra mano giró con autoridad y fuerza la cadera de Akane, obligándola a encararle, este hecho ocasiono que los dos cuerpos se juntaran de forma casi perfecta, el contacto había sido tan intenso, que a Akane el presente no le parecía y el tiempo no existía, una sensación indescriptible la lleno de forma súbita, el deseo aparecía.

Cuando se giró, le miró. Sus rasgos, su hermoso rostro la atraía como una polilla a la luz, inevitable como la influencia de la luna al mar, la arrastraba, la arrastraba a cualquier lugar que él quisiera incluso a la muerte si él quería. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmín y sus manos empezaban a helarse y a sudar. Todo en él era perfecto, sus mechones rebeldes y húmedos caían por su frente sin orden alguno, su nariz recta y decidida la apuntaba cual lanza al corazón, sus labios la invitaban, la secuestraban al mayor de las tentaciones y sus ojos, profundos y salvajes, la desnudaban.

La proximidad entre ellos se hizo notoria, y con pánico Akane veía a un Ranma dominado por la sin razón y la locura acercándose de manera violenta hacia ella, sin poder defenderse, sin poder objetar nada.

_¿Qué pretende hacer?_ Se decía con desesperación.

Con una decisión nunca vista en él, Ranma soltó el agarre de su boca, colocándola alrededor de su cuello para evitar que se pudiera escapar, ella intento zafarse desesperadamente pero no consiguió más que endurecer su prisión.

Farfullaba por el nerviosismo, y el temor ya se apoderó de ella.

- Ran…ma qu….que ha..ces..nooo decía como si se desvaneciera.

No pudo terminar pues, un aliento cálido y masculino ya tocaban a las puertas de su corazón, el pecho de Ranma se junto al cuerpo de Akane, aplastando sus senos contra él, aprisionándola aún más que antes.

Y en menos de un segundo su boca fue invadida por otra que le fue extraña todo este tiempo pero no por ello menos deseada.

Fue un beso corto pero intempestivo y fiero, como si con él quisiera llegar al hondo de su alma, de su ser.

Los gruesos y cálidos labios de Akane proferían una locura tan deseable e imaginada, que Ranma se descontrolo, jamás pensó que esto pasaría algún día pero lo deseaba tanto que le dolía, no podía alejarse, no podía dejar de besarla, su demencia se había hecho real, su demencia por ella era real.

Akane que en un momento se vio atacada por los labios de su prometido, había cerrado los ojos, y lo que antes parecía como un rechazo absoluto al momento, ahora eran minutos de entrega sin condiciones y rendición aletargada como si fueran horas.

Intento profundizar en su beso, en principio le asustó, pero no supo más que acceder ante ese sentimiento desconocido cuando eran adolescentes y que era tan fuerte, la pasión, pasión adulta.

El apasionado encuentro se vio cortado de improviso, por unas luces encendidas que amenazaban con encontrarles desprevenidos en aquella embarazosa situación, rápidamente Akane se dio cuenta de que alguien se aproximaba y con fuerza empujó de una sola vez el cuerpo de su prometido que ya habia aflojado el agarre tras la correspondencia de su prometida en el acto.

Acalorado y con la respiración dificultosa se asió a un lado.

Katumi presenció lo que ella describiría como un momento no adecuado para ir a la cocina.

Ante sus ojos, una Akane y un Ranma son las ropas desordenadas, la respiración fuerte y rostros rojos como farolillos la miraban con vergüenza y nervios.

-Chicos….¿Qué hacen aquí tan tarde?...escuche ruidos y pensé que era hasta un ladrón o alguien que había en la casa.

Akane que se encontraba atorada en las palabras no lograba contestarle sino a observarla con grandes y asustados ojos, inmediatamente Ranma dio un paso hacia delante y con una leve reverencia de cabeza se disculpó por lo sucedido alegando, que estaba esperando a Akane en la cocina cuando finalmente llegó a casa y se dispusieron a tomar algún tentempié.

Batumi satisfecha por la respuesta no le dio más vueltas a la cabeza y decidió que la mejor forma de no hacer ruido era irse a dormir, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para irse, Akane la cogió del brazo sorpresivamente.

-Katumi!! Espera….te acom…paño arriba, yo también tengo sueño.

Sin virar la cara, y mirando al suelo, Akane acompañaba a su hermana a la parte superior de la casa, llenando su cabeza de dudas e inseguridades por lo que pasó.

Ranma sólo llegó a observarla fijamente mientras se alejaba de la sala principal.

Ya en su cuarto una atónita Akane no daba crédito a lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás en la cocina de la casa.

_¿Ranma me ha besado?..no me lo puedo creer, pero __es cierto, lo ha hecho, lo ha hecho, ¿Pero por qué? Siempre decía que lo le gustaba, que era una marimacho y ahora se comporta como un idiota posesivo, sólo quiere que no le toquen nada de sus cosas, nunca cambiara estoy segura, pero, pero…esa forma de encarrame, de aprisionarme, es como si quisiera obligarme, Ranma nunca haria eso, qué le pasa, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Katumi no hubiera aparecido?._

La respuesta a esa pregunta era más que evidente para Akane, y eso la asustó. No sólo no reconocía al Ranma que la había aprisionado tan ardientemente minutos atrás sino tampoco se conocía a si misma por no pararlo.

En toda la noche no pudo dormir, y cuando amaneció, utilizó la misma táctica que hace unos días tan ineficaz había sido, huir del momento.

Ranma que como es habitual desde que regreso de su ausencia, estaba en el Dojo hacía horas y entrenaba sin descanso una y otra vez.

Cuando no pudo más se sentó agotado, cogiendo a un lado el pergamino que estaba semi-abierto.

_¿Qué es lo que estuve a punto de hacer ayer?. No puedo ni pensar que estará pensando Akane de mi.¿Cómo es posible que me dejara llevar de esta manera? Tanto que he entrenado, tanto que me he curtido y en una ira de celos, pierdo toda razón y autodominio. Pero no puedo permitir que lo que me contaron se haga realidad, antes muerto!!._

Y con el puño en alto, arremetió con fuerza y rabia el suelo, haciéndolo temblar con sólo este simple gesto.

El acto final estaba por llegar, y el cortejo de máscaras estaba por terminar, ahora se empezaban a ver en realidad las personas poseedoras de esas máscaras.

En un oscuro garito, debajo de una tienda, se encontraban cuatro hombres, uno de ellos parecía ser el dueño de ésta, aparentemente japonés y de edad un poco avanzada, estaba sentado y con ojos lagrimosos y asustadizos, temblaba sin parar y su rostro denotaba pavor.

Uno de aquellos hombres, alto, fornido y de aspecto amable pero inteligente se acercó a él. Y le dijo:

- ¿Cómo es posible que perdiera la traducción? Dijo con aparente tranquilidad.

- Veeee…ra sseñor no no se lo que paso, yo lo tenia perfectamente escondido en mi cajón, debió ser un robo. Exacto ¡ssi un robo!, yo no tengo la culpa, entiéndalo señor….

- Si, en eso tienes razón, pero por ese rocambolesco suceso ahora nosotros estamos en peligro…y lamentablemente sólo podemos desquitarnos en ti. Dijo de forma despreocupada y amenazante.

De repente, el hombre le agarro el cuello del señor, lo apretó tan fuertemente y de forma tan implacable, que los individuos que le acompañaban dieron unos pasos detrás por la impresión del momento. No era algo normal, con una fuerza sobrehumana levantó al hombre de forma fácil y con un solo brazo cual Hércules de Grecia, pero con unas ansias de violencia y destrucción que lo alejaban de todos los cánones de héroes griegos, romanos o nórdicos.

Su acto termino cuando el hombre mayor dejó de respirar, tornándose su rostro de un azul pálido por la ausencia de oxigeno.

Sin más su cuerpo fue arrojado de forma brutal contra una de las paredes del cuarto, ocasionando así un espectáculo verdaderamente aterrador.

Con actitud felina y sigilosa se sentó en la silla que rodeaba la mesa, se encendió un cigarillo y espero a que este prendiera del todo.

Uno de sus acompañantes tomo el valor de hablarle y dirigirse a él.

- Señor……¿Qué haremos pues con lo que se nos ha mandado?.

El hombre impasible, solo hizo un ademán con la mano como entendiéndolo, y con el rabillo del ojo y sin girar la cabeza recontesto.

- Esto simplemente es un contratiempo desafortunado, habrá que esforzarse por encontrar esa traducción de forma sigilosa sin llamar la atención, lo necesitamos para nuestros planes, y no pararemos hasta conseguirlo.

- Señor….¿Cree usted que él lo tiene?. Dijo de forma asustadiza.

- Eso es más que probable, y su actitud lo ha delatado. No lo enfrentaremos de frente, seria peligroso y llamaríamos la atención, pero descubriendo sus miedos y temores es muy posible que podamos intentar negociar con él… ¿Lo habéis entendido?

Todos los hombres asintieron de forma militar y se dispusieron a efectuar los actos necesarios para que todo saliera como el jefe ordenó.

Sobre la mesa descansaba una identificación abierta que él sujetaba con las manos. Era el carnet de estudiante de Universidad de un hombre llamado Koichi Takada.

- Tendremos que seguir fingiendo un poco más ¿Eh?.

Y con una risa a medio realizar, terminó de fumar aquel cigarrillo, intentando escoger la mejor opción que tenía de actuar, de forma cínica y sigilosa.

Alejándose de aquel lugar podemos ver como la parte superior de aquel cuarto subterráneo pertenece a una tienda llamada "Traducciones orientales".

Akane que rondaba los pasillos de la universidad frenéticamente, intentaba encontrar la biblioteca. Necesitaba algunos libros de anatomía y los necesitaba para hoy mismo sino tendría que enfrentarse a un examen suspendido, el primero desde que empezó la carrera.

_¡Genial! Es aparecer Ranma y ya estoy suspendiendo todo!!, que casualidad…_

Akane que le costaba más que nada concentrarse, no podía dejar de recordar lo que le había pasado en estas últimas semanas y sobretodo en estos últimos días.

Ayer mismo había sido besada casi por obligación por dos hombres distintos, uno de ellos sin razón y sin desearlo absolutamente, y el otro por su prometido desaparecido por dos años en donde comprobó por primera vez en su vida que no era dueña de sus actos.

Con la orientación un poco perdida en la búsqueda de la biblioteca, una figura chocó estrepitosamente contra ella.

Era Koichi.

- Akane…¡Cuánto lo siento de verdad!!..¡ no te había visto!

Enfadada y haciendo aspavientos, Akane se disponía a recoger todos los apuntes que el choque tiró al suelo.

- No pasa nada, por favor, ya me encargo yo. Dijo con irritación.

Koichi que vio la actitud de ella, trato de cambiar de táctica.

- Veo que sigues enfadada por lo de ayer….Te pido perdón, a veces Akane los hombres nos dejamos llevar por los impulsos, por nuestros sentimientos, y siento que mis sentimientos por ti son cada vez más profundos….

- No me digas!! Lo siento pero ya no creo en tu cara bonita y en tus amables gestos, asi que si me disculpas creo que me voy a retirar. Contesto airadamente.

Intento levantar todos sus libros pero cuando se dispuso a marcharse, Koichi que miro ligeramente de izquierda a derecha por si alguien se acercaba, la agarro fuertemente del cuello y la estampo a la pared contigua. Sin dejar de apretarle le dijo.

- Ya veo!! Amas a ese prometido tuyo verdad? Por eso siempre estás pensando en él. Dime una cosa hace poco que ha vuelto de un gran viaje verdad?

Mientras Akane era sujetada por una fuerte y grande mano, su respiración era entrecortada pero escuchaba con asombro todo lo que éste le decía.

_¿Cómo es posible que sepa todo esto? ¿Quién es en realidad este sujeto?? Se decía Akane._

- Te voy a decir una cosa que te va a interesar. Ese noviecito tuyo tan perfecto no es quien dice ser, a pesar de su apariencia, él a cometido muchos pecados cuando huyo, pecados inimaginables, es un asesino, por ansia de poder y codicia robó un pergamino sagrado, sagrado para mi pueblo y mató a mi querido maestro a sangre fría, y te aseguro una cosa, no me detendré ante nada ni ante nadie para cumplir mi venganza, y si tengo que pasar encima de una linda y hermosa mujer como tú……no me costará demasiado hacerlo.

Poco a poco su agarre fue disminuyendo dejando completamente en el suelo a una Akane que se sintió casi indefensa por aquella fuerza sobrehumana, siempre habia sido capaz de repeler cualquier ataque, inclusive el de los hombres pero ante éste toda su preparación fue inútil.

- ¿Quién eres?..Dijo con impaciencia.

El que la miró fríamente le respondió:

- La pregunta es más bien no quien soy yo, sino quien es tu prometido….

Y con un chasquido en los dedos y una particular vuelta casi rítmica, se limito a dar grandes zancadas a la salida.

Akane que no podía articular palabra, estaba atemorizada, tanto que todavía su mandíbula chascaba contra sí por el agarre que le habían dado.

Y lo que había dicho de Ranma la atormento en sobremanera.

_Ranma…¿Un asesino??..imposible, eso es imposible, jamás lo creería…,pero ese Ranma le había demostrado que cambió, y cambió de una forma radical, ahora no sabía como justificar que eso era mentira pues los actos que su actual prometido hacia eran inesperados e impropios de él. Cómo ayer que casi la obligo a besarle y hacer dios sabe que si su hermana no hubiera aparecido. ¿Y si era verdad? Y si Koichi lo conoce? No no puede ser, se decía repetitivamente y de forma asustada cuando volvía a casa._

Un Restaurante recién inaugurado daba aires atrayentes y reconfortantes al abandonado vecindario. Una nueva vecina había comprado el local cerrado y abandonado por años de la familia Tomoko, y lo reinstauro exitosamente. Aunque algunos de sus vecinos eran escépticos con este cambio si veían con buenos ojos tener un buen restaurante cerca de casa. La chica de largos cabellos castaños y ojos azules se apuraba por organizar todo adecuadamente para si empezar enseguida con la clientela.

El sonido de la campana dio lugar a un cliente.

Cuando Ukyo alzó la vista tras limpiar arduamente los pisos del mostrador, se fijó en el caballero que acababa de entrar.

De piel oscura y características orientales, si sabia que no era japonés.

_Bueno mejor aún un extranjero, pagan más…pensó codiciosamente __Ukyo._

El hombre se acercó hasta ella y resaludo cordialmente.

Ella se dispuso rápidamente a atenderle, proporcionándole cubiertos y platos para el servicio.

-¿Caballero que desea ordenar? Le preguntó cortésmente.

- Ohh la especialidad de la casa si es posible.

Una Ukyo encantada por el entusiasmo del caballero, se encargó de hacer sus mejores okonomiyakis para poder satisfacer a su primer cliente.

Una vez cocinado, el hombre que aparentemente disfrutaba de la buena comida hecha por Ukyo, le preguntó.

- Tiene usted un bonito restaurante señorita…. ¿Debe de haber sido duro montarlo usted sola con todo el trabajo que esto conlleva?

Una inocente Ukyo no atendiendo a la verdadera razón del intrusismo del caballero, contestó.

- Pues puede creerme que si, es muchas veces muy duro ver que sólo te tienes como ayuda a ti misma.

- Oh!! Qué lástima ¿Pero no encuentra ayuda en sus familiares…o tal vez amigos?. Pregunto con malicia.

- ¿Mis amigos? Jakjakjak, no ellos están muy ocupados y tienen ya sus propios problemas para que yo les complique aún más.

- Es una pena que tenga amigos así, y dígame esos problemas tan grandes que tienen sus amigos serán debido a alguien que se llama…….¿Ranma Saotome?.

El rostro de Ukyo se ensombreció cuando vio a aquel caballero levantarse y dirigirse hacía ella violentamente.

Ranma había terminado de hacer todos los registros necesarios y de pedir todos los documentos para el plan que tenía en mente, no podía dejar aunque Akane no quisiera, que le pasase algo por su culpa, sí, es cierto que la obligaría a casarse, que estaría yendo a todo lo que cree correcto en esta vida, pero la situación era extrema y desesperada y era la única solución para proteger a su prometida.

Esta tarde se casaría con él.

Era eso o su vida correría serio peligro.

**Nota de la autora:**

**Una vez más con capitulo nuevo, pedir perdón por no actualizar en estos dias, pero, el sábado fui a un concierto y estuve dos días para recuperarme xd.**

**Más las clases de la Uni que ya empiezan a agobiar, pero como siempre aquí estoy para continuar con la historia que he empezado y de la os ha gustado tanto, eso me alegra muchisimo y me anima a continuarla. Gracias a todos por seguirla y por comentar, seguir haciéndolo por favor.**

**En cuanto algunos reviews que he visto, he de pedir perdón por algunos fallos ortográficos, como interrogantes mal puestos o comas y puntos que no están en su sitio. Cómo también la forma Script, que he visto que no gusta mucho, asi que he decidido cambiarlo.**

**En este capitulo se revelan claramente la personalidad no sólo de nuestro protagonista sino de su antagonista, pero los motivos reales y sus consecuencia lo veremos más adelante jejejejeje.**

**Salu;**

**Calypso23**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: Bandera Blanca.**

Después de su encuentro con un desconocido Koichi, Akane estupefacta todavía por lo ocurrido caminaba con cierta rapidez hacia su casa, se apretaba constantemente el borde de la falda y a veces era tal el agarre que terminaba por rodar de su sitio la falda, caminaba hablando sola, repitiéndose y escarbando una y otra vez el por qué de lo que estaba sucediendo. No encontraba la respuesta de por qué Koichi le había dicho todas aquellas cosas, pero desde luego una cosa era segura, él era más de lo que decía ser.

El tiempo se había ensombrecido, una ya fuerte brisa gélida recorría las calles de Nerima levantando sin pudor las hojas secas que hasta ahora el agradable otoño les estaba dejando. Al sentirla Akane se abrazo así misma, dejando entrever aún más como el paso de los años le habían favorecido con un cuerpo adulto de mujer muy favorecedor. Toda ella era un resplandor de la perfección, tanto su fina piel de marfil, cómo de sus exquisitos rasgos faciales y su cabello sedoso con tintes color mar.

Era para Ranma prácticamente una Diosa.

Cuando la llego a ver acercarse a casa, su corazón descanso tranquilo.

La habia estado buscando sin descanso durante todo el día, obteniendo en cada pregunta respuestas negativas, o risitas inoportunas tras _un "no sabemos donde puede estar"_.

Sus ojos la observaron en su plenitud. La adoraba tanto, la había extrañado tanto, que una sola idea de que ese ser tan magnifico pudiera correr algún tipo de riesgo, le atormentaba en sobremanera.

La recorrió completa, y reconoció otro sentimiento que había sido un viejo amigo de él desde que comenzó a vivir en casa de los Tendo.

La pasión.

De veras que la deseaba, no había ni un momento de el día en que Ranma, hablando vulgarmente, la deseara sexualmente. Y cada vez, con cada discusión, esa llama crecía por momentos y sin control. En la mayoría de ocasiones Ranma, aunque dejará entrever su nuevo carácter frío e impasible, por dentro era una hoguera de sentimientos que le quemaba profundamente. El hecho de que la actitud de ella hacia él era más que odiosa sólo aumentaba su deseo por ella. Estaba en una espiral sin retorno y muy en sus adentros Ranma sabía que de un momento a otro se perdería en ella.

Bajó tranquilamente del tejado y se dispuso a bajar para dar con ella, pues tenia una cosa muy importante que contarle.

- Por fin en casa!! Dijo muy cansadamente Akane.

Inmediatamente dejó a un lado el paraguas sin usar que cogió esta mañana y se dio la vuelta.

Un Ranma con semblante serio y preocupado le saludo cortésmente.

- Akane has vuelto… Donde has estado? Te he estado buscando todo el día y nadie ha sabido decirme donde estabas y yo quería…

Pero una rápida Akane le interrumpió súbitamente.

- Y a que viene ese interés en mi ahora mismo? Antes bien que no te importaba nada, y me dejabas sola cuando te venia en gana. Dijo una muy nerviosa Akane.

Ranma que observaba la actitud bastante alterada y rara de su prometida, de fijó en algo en particular.

Sus muñecas estaban muy rojas y con signos de haber sido lastimadas.

Sin dudarlo, Ranma cogio a Akane del brazo la acercó a él. Tal vez el agarre no fue medido y una mueca de dolor salio de los labios de ella.

- Auuuuch… suelta bruto!! Me lastimas!!.

Al ser cosciente de la situación Ranma aflojo el agarre, pero no dejó de agarrarla.

Con delicadeza volvió a girarla para obligarla a que le mirase.

-Perdoname Akane, no era mi intención lastimarte, ¿Perdoname sí? Le decía con ojos de suplica.

Esto provoco que se ruborizara fuertemente y que el cuerpo de Akane fuera invado por una electrica sensación.

- Pero sabes que no es verdad…

La ensoñación de ella fue interrumpida de golpe…

- Que no es verdad el que….?

- Que te dejaba sola boba.. sabes que yo nunca te dejaba sola, no digas cosas que no son. Decía con dulzura Ranma intentando poner en práctica la técnica _de mientras más calmado estés tu más lo estará la persona que tienes en frente_.

Y ahora ….me vas a decir ¿cómo te has hecho esto? Le decia mientras alzaba delicadamente una de sus muñecas, haciéndole ver las rozaduras.

Akane que se sintió pillada cual liebre en cacería, soltó su agarre disimulando y la escondió detrás de la espalda.

- No no es nada Ranma, me hice daño con la mochila, no la agarre bien y….

- Pues si que debe de ser pesada esa mochila…decía con escepticismo.

- Bueno en tal caso no es tu asunto!! Rugió Akane.

- Por que eres tan inmadura Akane?.

- Yo inmadura? Que risa que quien me diga eso sea el "Rey de los inmaduros". Dijo con sarcasmo y tratando de hacerse hueco por el lado de Ranma para huir de él. _Espero que se olvide del asunto se decía a si misma._

Pero Ranma no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

- Akane… no hemos terminado. Y cogiendola suavemente por las dos mejillas, la acercó a él.

Su olor era ahora tan embriagante y fuerte que hacía a Akane dar vueltas y vueltas sin estar atenta a su propia realidad, su acercamiento, era desde luego más que turbador.

- Se que te han hecho daño, Kane dime quien ha sido y todo será muy sencillo y no tendrás que preocuparte que nadie más te haga eso nunca más. Le decia susurrandole.

Akane que sólo era capaz de mirar a los ojos de Ranma embelesada, giro débilmente su cabeza a un lado intentando negarlo pero un fuerte agarre de Ranma la devolvió a la realidad.

- Akane espero una respuesta…Dímelo.

_Que puedo hacer para que me lo diga? Que puedo hacer?__ Se decia ya desesperado Ranma._

De pronto se acercó a ella lentamente y depositó un suave y ligero beso en la mejilla de ella. Sólo basto este beso para que la enrojecida mejilla de Akane se encendiera y ella abriera los ojos de par en par, nerviosa, impactada, estatica, todos los adjetivos posibles eran pocos para calificar lo que estaba sintiendo una más que descolocada Akane.

- Ranma…..

Cogiendo con la punta de sus dedos su fino mentón, Ranma volvió a insistir.

- Akane dimelo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, ¿Por que no me perdonas de una vez?. Haré lo que tu quieras y cuando quieras, pero deja de comportarte asi conmigo, me estas matando.

Aquellas fuertes e increíbles palabras que salían de la boca de Ranma, dejaban a una Akane desarmada, sin armadura, sin protección. En un momento de debilidad Akane cedió y se acercó más a él dejándose llevar.

- Ranma….yyo no quie.. no quiero que te sientas así, perdóname he sido una tonta y además inmadura. Pero es que sentía tanta rabia, estaba tan enfadada, tan asustada, no sabes lo que he pasado estos dos años… Hasta pensé que te habia pasado algo!! Y me atormentaba cada dia y cada noche… Decía casi con ojos llorosos Akane recordando como aquellos días le habían afectado tan profundamente en su alma.

- Shhh lo sé lo sé, ¿Me dejarás recompensarte por el daño provocado?. Decia conciliador.

- Si claro Ranma, claro que si. Le miraba con adoración.

- Bien!!, entonces dime como te has hecho eso ¿si?.

-No se si debería contártelo Ranma, es algo muy extraño que me ha sucedido y no estoy segura de que… Decia Akane huyendo d ela mirada de Ranma.

Pero Ranma no iba a cejar en su empeño, y su insistencia era ahora implacable.

- Akane no hay nada en este mundo que no me puedas contar, dímelo y así te podré ayudar.

Las palabras que una vez pronuncio Koichi, resonaron en su cabeza otra vez, _"Tu novio no es lo que parece"._

- No, no me lo he hecho sola… Estaba recorriendo los pasillos de la Universidad cuando de repente sin darme cuenta….

Ranma que veía a Akane expectante esperaba con ansias la respuesta que le diera ese nombre desconocido.

- Me agarro Koichi por ambas manos y me las sujeto muy fuerte, mientras me decia que tu no eras lo que parecías y que si sabia lo que habias hecho en tu viaje y que tuviera cuidado..

Abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, sin creerse que su prometida, su amada prometida había sido dañada por semejante individuo. Mientras le escuchaba en su relato, las imágenes de él forzándola, haciéndole daño y obligándola a escucharle, le recorrió el cuerpo con una rabia inaguantable, dolorosa e inimaginable. Era insoportable. Casi sentía el dolor físico que ella sintió en aquel momento, tal vez multiplicado por dos.

Por la impotencia sentida Ranma le grito por un momento a Akane.

- Que te hizo todo eso!! Maldito!! Lo mataré!! Por kami que lo haré!! Dijo alzando los puños y gritando al aire desbocadamente.

Akane que lo veía asustada, trató de tranquilizarlo, pues si algo sabia de su prometido, era que su odio hacia quien la dañara podría ser mortal, lo había comprobado con zafron, y con otros muchos más oponentes y la imagen de un Ranma descontrolado y colérico lo recordaba.

- Ranma, Ranma tranquilízate, Tú me has pedido calma verdad? Pues te pido calma ahora también a ti, yo he accedido, pero tu tienes que cumplir también tu parte. Dijo tranquilamente, esperando que un desaforado Ranma empezara también a tranquilizarse.

Ranma inspiró profundamente y le miró seguidamente con los ojos cerrados para abrirlos muy lentamente, haciendo una afirmación de lo dicho por su prometida.

- Muy bien, muy bien, pero no te prometo nada.

- Pues deberás prometérmelo por que sino no hay trato, ¿Hay bandera blanca?.

- ¿Bandera blanca? Pero si aún no le he dado su merecido a ese maldito. Decía dudando.

Una sonriente Akane, le respondía por no saber a lo que se refería.

- Me refiero a nosotros ¿Hay bandera blanca?. Le hablaba mientras la posición de su cuerpo se hacia más cercana.

Ranma que averiguo sus intenciones pero tarde como siempre, acompaño a su prometida con su ligera risa y respondiendo a su pregunta le dijo.

- Siempre ha habido bandera blanca Akane.

Tras esas simples pero tan grandes palabras, Akane supo que un capitulo de su nueva vida había finalizado, y que ahora los cambios forzosamente debían producirse, las estaciones cambian, las plantas se regeneran y su relación con Ranma estaba apunto de cambiar, era necesario que cambiara. Estaba segura de que había llegado el punto de inicio de ese cambio, y no permitiría que éste dejara de realizarse.

Cuando le acompaño hasta la puerta y se despidió tiernamente de ella le comento Akane.

- Si es verdad que has cambiado Ranma. Dijo inesperadamente antes de cerrar totalmente la puerta. Pero el cambio ha sido que por fin has dejado salir tu verdadero yo, con libertad, sin miedos. ¿Me ayudarás a hacerlo en mi también?.

Ranma que no se esperaba tal respuesta, había olvidado el principal objeto de su misión aquella tarde, que no era otra que comunicarle a su preciada prometida que mañana a las cinco en punto de la tarde se casarían y no había ni dios ni catástrofe que impidiera tal enlace. Asintiendo débilmente se aseguró d eque terminara de cerrar la puerta y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Definitivamente esa noche seria una de las más largas de su vida.

En una sala bastante acogedora de un restaurante muy conocido, se asomaban varias caras con un rostro bastante oscuro. Murmuraban entre ellos, nerviosos y alborotados, no sabían que hacer con el bulto que tenían delante de sí, por lo visto se había resistido y tuvieron que golpearla y maniatarla entre varios para reducirla. Tras ponerse deacuerdo entre ellos, pensaron que lo mejor seria cargarla y llevarla hasta el punto central. Una vez allí el jefe sabría que hacer.

Ukyo sentía como aún en la oscuridad los alrededores se movían haciendo su viaje tedioso y más que incómodo, el dolor de cabeza que sufría estaba siendo crónico, y los golpes recibidos por aquellos hombres la habían debilitado mucho.

De repente sintió cómo el coche donde iba se detenía, la cogieron entre dos hombres y la llevaban a lo que presentía como una casa.

Una vez dentro la sentaron y la obligaron a estarse quieta.

- Asi que tú eres su amiga de la infancia ¿Eh?. Dijo una voz desde el fondo.

- ¿Quién , quien es usted? Decía temblorosamente.

- No temas, no te voy a hacer nada.

De un solo movimiento, este hombre, le quito la venda con la que la tapaban, y pudo al fin ver el rostro que la había capturado.

La sorpresa fue tal, que no atinaba a encajar todas la spiezas descubiertas.

_Aquel rostro, era el rostro del hombre que había besado a Akane aquella tarde!!_

Fijándose detenidamente a su alrededor, una bandera con un escudo de serpiente le llamó la atención, mientras leía _"Hermandad de sangre ishibilan"._

_¿Qué es esto? _Se decía Ukyo mientras se removia de su asiento tratando de aflojar el agarre de sus muñecas.

- Es inútil que te resistas, ahora te asearas, comerás y te prepararás para un largo viaje.

- Un viaje?? No pienso ir a ningún viaje yo sola con ustedes!! Dijo gitando.

- Por eso no te debes de preocupar querida….tendrás una grata compañía femenina a tu lado.

Continuará…..

**Bien, bien, expresar mis mil perdones, por mi injustificada tardanza, he tenido varios problemas, de ellos tiene que ver mi retraso con las asignaturas d ela universidad y he tenido que ponerme las pilas, se acabo lo que se daba xd. **

**Pero ahora estoy mas desahogada y ante todo pido perdón por esta tardanza, en los próximos dias actualizaré con dos capitulos más como recompensa del mal hecho jejejeje.**

**Dar las gracias nuevamente a quien sigue este fic y os pido de una manera sincera y agradecida que sigáis dejando esos maravillosos rehúyes que tanto me suben el alma. Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, es un poco más tedioso que los demás pero era fundamental para la relación Akane-Ranma, para que vaya evolucionando y no se estanque en un quiero y no puedo. Prometo, acción, batallas y lucha para el próximo. **

**Salu;**

**Calypso 23.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap 11: Dia del cambio.**

Todos los esfuerzos realizados para que esta historia encajara eran si lo veías bien unos esfuerzos inútiles. Las distintas situaciones que habían rodeado de un plumazo las vidas de Akane y Ranma además de aquellos que los rodeaban recogían tintes fantasiosos y hasta inverosímiles, pero ante la evidencia las preguntas caen. Era innegable que todas las cosas que les habían sucedido eran reales y sobretodo peligrosas. Bien, tenían ante ellos un indescriptible rompecabezas que debían resolver, que descifrar y que ejecutar. Tanto por un lado Akane, que recibía poco a poco luz ante las oscuras dudas que poseía, como de Ranma que obtenía recompensa a las incógnitas de su duro entrenamiento de dos años. Recordando lo último citado, un guerrero bravo de profundo corazón se enderezaba de pie ante el horizonte mientras veía el amanecer, siempre que en el pasado había subido a aquel lugar lo hacia lleno de dudas y miedos, tratando tal vez que la brisa que luchaba contra él le relajara. Pocas veces daba resultado. En esta ocasión, la razón de que estuviera allí era muy distinta. La seguridad y decisión absoluta de lo que iba a hacer le convencían y borraban de su mente cualquier resquicio de temor o duda. Mientras cerraba sus párpados moldeados, relajaba los músculos y con una gran inspiración volvió a su estado original antes de subir allí.

_Esta claro que esta es la única solución, he de recordar lo que me dijo el maestro acerca de ello…._

**Flasback**

- ¡¡Ya no puedo más!!...Le digo que ya…. Decía un muy exasperado Ranma, cargado de piedras en dos cubos alrededor de un palo que las sujetaba, en realidad era el método que antiguamente utilizaban "los aguadores" para recoger agua de los pozos y que hoy en día en algunas zonas remotas de China todavía seguían existiendo.

Un impasible Monje, sentado encima de unas pequeñas rocas alrededor de él, le miraba de reojo con dureza y acritud.

- No conseguirás nada si nada quieres.

- ¡¡Otra vez con esas adivinanzas!! No pienso jugar otra vez a este estúpido juego!!,Ya se lo he dicho!!..Gritó quitándose de golpe ambos cubos de roca que sujetaba entre espalda y brazos.

De un estallido de rapidez y casi electricidad, el Monje se levantó y le agarro con fuerza y sin consentimiento, con una mano el cuello y la cabeza de Ranma, dejándolo en un estado de indefensión casi infantil.

- Adivinanzas!! ¿Te pareció adivinanzas lo que el gran guerrero de la leyenda aprendió he hizo con ellas?. ¿ Te parecen estas técnicas adivinanzas para proteger a tu amada o a tus seres queridos?.

Al escuchar la palabra "amada", Ranma abrió los ojos como platos.

_¿Cómo sabe el maestro de la existencia de Akane? _Se decía para si un perplejo Ranma.

- Te preguntarás que por qué se que tienes una amada??. Dijo esto mientras alzaba las cejas exageradamente.

- La verdad es que si… Ranma lo miraba expectante pues la resultaba increíble que supiera aquello, tal vez lo conocía más de lo que creía….

¿Pero cómo es posible que usted lo haya…

-¿Sabido? ¿Querrás saber entonces cual increíble enseñanza milenaria he utilizado para averiguarlo?. Mientras decia esto, el monje iba soltando el cuello de Ranma y dándose la vuelta empezó a caminar erguidamente en dirección contraria.

- Por favor digamelo!! Repetía entusiasmado.

Y girándose lentamente hacia él y quedándose a pocos centímetros de la cara de Ranma añadió:

- Deberías guardar mejor tus cosas Ranma.

Una mueca de interrogación recorrió toda la cara de Ranma.

-Como….?

Ranma cayó al suelo al darse cuenta que el Maestro alzaba una foto de su "arisca prometida", enseñándosela en sus narices.

Ya amanecía sobre las montañas hermosamente nevadas y a lo lejos vemos un Ranma, farfullando por lo bajo mientras carga dos cubetas enormes llenas de piedras alrededor de él. _Bumpf ..técnicas milenarias ja!!.._

**Fin flasback**

_Esta claro que el maestro sabía más de lo que decía, me descubrió desde el primer día que llegue, supo de mi por mis acciones, por mi forma de comportarme, no hubo falta contarle nada él ya lo sabía. Supo desde que llegue que yo seria el elegido para seguir sus pasos, y de perfeccionar las artes del templo "Midharta" y me entrego lo más sagrado para él, el pergamino antiguo del templo, que enseñaba las técnicas necesarias para convertirse en un guerrero de la eternidad junto al Nirvana. _

_Lo cierto es que poco a poco he descubierto lo valioso que es este pergamino. Creo con seguridad que no sólo da pautas especificas para convertirse en una especie de guerrero "intemporal" con las virtudes y defectos que esto suponga, sino también la dirección a seguir para encontrar la perfección o el poder supremo que ningún hombre hasta ahora a poseído jamás._

Es peligroso. Muy peligroso. El poder corrompe hasta al más noble de los hombres. Y él no quería que eso le pasase a él, pero debía asegurarse de que nadie lo encontrara antes de que descubriera en su totalidad el verdadero uso y significado del pergamino.

Si nos fijamos en descubrir que era realmente aquel pergamino nos sorprenderíamos pues según le explico el Maestro a Ranma, dicho documento estaba maldito por el pasado, por una leyenda, mito o verdad, la realidad era que aquella antigüedad no ear simplemente una reliquia.

El olor a té en la casa de los Tendo empezaba a generalizarse por toda la casa.

Era el desayuno.

Una Akane somnolienta por la mala noche que había pasado paso por delante de Katumi como una exhalación, si le hubieran preguntado, hubiera dicho que vio pasar a un fantasma.

Cuando se sentó, Akane se maldijo mentalmente por no haber dormido casi nada en la noche y revolver las sabanas de su cama de una manera casi alocada.

-Akane no se te ve demasiado bien, ¿No has pasado buena noche?. Decía Katumi mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella.

Cuando Akane se dio cuenta de que le hablaba su hermana, abrió los ojos como pudo y le contesto con un simple _"Si"._

No se había dado cuenta si quiera de cambiarse de ropa al bajar a desayunar, por lo que los presentes podían admirar su ropa de dormir, que no era el pijama amarillo y con tintes infantiles que antaño utilizaba.

Ahora lo habia sustituido un camisón de tiras finas, blanco como el marfil, con suaves bordados que asediaban su pecho complementado con unos pantaloncitos de dormir del mismo conjunto.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta de su indumentaria ya era demasiado tarde.

Unos Soun Tendo, Genma y por supuesto un incrédulo Ranma la miraban sin cesar.

Al recibir todas las miradas sobre ella, dudo y se preguntó que estarían viendo.

- ¿Qué miran pervertidos? Es que una no puede comer tran…..AHHHHH!!!

¿Quéee? ¿Quéee? Oh dios mio me he despistado, yoo, yoo.

Pero un más que ágil maestro ya entraba presa del delirio a ver a una de sus Diosas platónicas con una indumentaria tan comprometedora….

- Akane mi vidaaaaaa!!! Dejáme darte más ropas para que te las pongass…

- No no se atreva yo nooo!! Decía Akane pillada al máximo y en estado de shock.

Pero una cara fue brutalmente estampada contra el suelo, de hecho se cree que pudo haber originado algún epicentro de un terremoto en Tokyo..

-Estése quieto Maestro, Akane no se va a poner nada de lo que le diga usted, sucio pervertido. Dijo imperativamente Ranma.

Akane se volteó enseguida a verle, sus ojos se tornaron de una ternura infinita y lo compagino con una leve sonrisa que rápidamente hizo desaparecer.

-Gracias Ranma. Dijo mientras se levantaba.

El aroma a lavanda que tanto embriagaba a Ranma desaparecía tras Akane.

Mientras se terminaba de cambiar, el viento golpeaba ligeramente la ventana del cuarto de Akane llamando sonoramente su atención, tanta, que dejo lo que estaba haciendo para llegar hasta la ventana. Cuando llegó noto algo inusual en ella. Estaba cerrada.

Hace años hubiera dicho que la veía más abierta que cerrada, por culpa de cierto pervertido que la espiaba mientras dormía. Cuando terminó de recordar, la nostalgia le llegó y se dio cuenta de lo diferentes que eran ahora las cosas. Ese Ranma jamás regresaría.

Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando diviso a lo lejos una figura que la observaba sin disimulo.

_¡Es aquel hombre otra vez!! Pensó nerviosa Akane._

Era aquel hombre que le había dicho todas aquellas cosas horrendas sobre su prometido y que luego desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Pero ahora la miraba sin esconderse sin miedo alguno, Akane al darse cuenta de que estaba media vestida, se retiró apresuradamente y tras casi dar un tras pié por el nerviosismo, se puso los pantalones vaqueros que usaba normalmente y los zapatos.

Para cuando volvió a divisar la calle tras la ventana ya no estaba el misterioso observador.

_Esto es muy extraño, demasiado, tengo que hablar con Ranma de una buena vez!!._

-Ya bueno y crees que diciéndoselo de esa manera ella podrá….

- Si ya te he dicho que si, sólo tienes que ponerlo en práctica, ya verás esta técnica nunca falla Tendo!!, decía un exagerado Genma a su gran amigo.

- Ay Querido amigo, que Kami te oiga!!!, esto es una bendición hijo, ven a mis brazos!!.

Dos llorosos hombres cuarentones se abrazaban a Ranma con ánimo de humedecerle toda la ropa si era preciso con sus lágrimas.

Pero todo ese revoloteo fue interrumpido por una acelerada Akane que no había discernido bien el fondo de la escena.

-Nos disculpáis es importante, necesito hablar con Ranma!!

Los hombres la miraron sonriéndose y jactándose entre si, y murmurando cosas como "Soun el heredero llegará pronto" ó "La boda será muy pronto".

Con el ceño fruncido Akane le preguntó a Ranma:

-¿Y a estos que mosca les ha picado ahora?.

- Pues de eso me gustaría hablarte un momento, es algo muy importante. Comentó solemnemente.

- Pues lo mío es muy importante también Ranma!! Creo que alguien me sigue y me espía!!. Dijo en tono alterado.

- ¿Cómo que alguien te sigue Akane?.

- Pues eso ¡Que me siguen, me espían, me vigilan..!!! Dijo enumerando distintos adjetivos.

- Ya ¡! Para, para, te he entendido. Tranquilízate, nada pasará, ahora cuéntame despacio que es lo que ocurre. Añadió Ranma.

- ¿Deeecirtelo todo?, pues Ranma no creo que deba, no, mejor no, serán exageraciones mías si, seguro. Dijo con una sonrisa forzada y exagerando el acto.

A Ranma que no se le escapaba ni una, y sobre todo si tenia que ver con su prometida, le dijo:

- No, no señorita Tendo ahora mismo, me lo cuenta, si, desde el principio al final, sin cortes y sin esperas y no pienso ceder Akane.

- Pero Ranma verás yo no pue… Intentaba decir suplicante Akane.

- He dicho NO Akane…

El hermetismo de Ranma hizo que Akane se rindiera, y muy a su pesar le contara todo lo que sufrió, sus encuentros con Koichi no contados y su pequeño accidente con el pergamino…

Ranma que la veía con semblante serio y agudo, intentaba a duras penas mantener la compostura. Finalmente cuando hubo un largo silencio, Ranma hablo:

- No se por que, pero nada de esto me extraña Akane. Dijo con resignación. Conocía a su prometida, y de una manera u otra sabia que algo por este estilo debía de estar haciendo Akane.

- Entonces me perdonas…..susurraba mientras miraba al suelo y juntaba las manos en un puño cerrado hacia abajo, balanceandose ligeramente.

Esta acción le produjo a Ranma un poco de risa, pues se veía como una niña a la que castigan por haber hecho una travesura.

_Diablos!! Tengo que aparentar estar un poco enfadado, aprovechare esta oportunidad para lo que le tengo que decir._

- Te perdonaré Akane.

- De verdad Ranma, gracias!! Sabia que..

- No he terminado, Akane, te perdonaré si tu me aceptas a mi.

Akane que no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo Ranma, enarcó una ceja en signo de interrogación.

- Aceptarte Ranma…. ¿Pero en qué?, no entiendo.. Decía dubitativa.

- Es simple, Matrimonio, amor, vida de casados.

La cara de Akane se hizo más larga de lo normal, y en su cabeza se formaban grandes humaceras de lo que podía ser una olla a presión.

- Otra vez con lo mismo!! Ranma idiota!! Ya te he dicho que yo no…..

Pero su incansable protesta fue acallada mediante un apasionado beso, un beso que al principio del inicio no fue débil o asustadizo, no, éste era distinto, un vigor y fuerza triplicaban la sensación que desde fuera podrían tener quienes lo estuvieran viendo.

Ranma que la agarraba fuertemente de la cintura y con una de sus manos alrededor de su nuca y parte de su mejilla, profundizaba vorazmente en su objetivo, sin respirar si quiera, se hacia dueño de la delicada boca que ahora poseía. Suaves como pétalos de cerezo, Ranma enloquecía por momentos de algo que había sido premeditado por parte suya. En contraparte Akane que al inicio expreso un rudo rechazo, luego se fue dejando llevar por la sensación acalorada que invadía su cuerpo, y poco a poco iba correspondiendo a aquel ataque feroz sobre ella misma.

Podía sentirle a él dentro de ella.

Podía respirar dentro de él.

Podía ser uno solo con él.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, las respiraciones entrecortadas hacían su aparición, y mientras se normalizaban, Ranma se acercó cariñosamente a ella y le susurró:

- Cásate conmigo….Y su cara se posaba encima de su mejilla.

Akane que sonrió cuando se acerco a ella, le contestó:

- Dime lo que quiero oír…dímelo Ranma. Decía casi en un jadeo, pues estaba apretando de una manera brusca y fuerte su cadera a su cuerpo.

Por un momento Ranma despertó del letargo de la pasión, y se dio cuenta de la magnitud de la situación, mientras la miraba, una sensación de culpabilidad y odio a si mismo lo recorrió atacándole como mil dagas en su cuerpo.

- Dímelo Ranma…. Decía fuera de si.

- Te amo Akane.

Y la traición se hizo efectiva.

Dos semanas pasaron después del acertado encuentro. La familia no sabia donde ir ni donde meterse por la felicidad.

Escuchábamos pasos alocados de un lado a otro de la casa, grititos ahogados, un por fin, "sabíamos que funcionaria", y demás adjetivos de alegría y felicidad contenida que tantos años esperaban dar rienda suelta.

El esperado día había llegado.

Toda esta felicidad contrastaba con el ánimo lúgubre y triste de un Ranma que desde su habitación terminaba de ponerse la corbata alrededor de su fornido cuello que llevaría el día de su boda. En un acto reflejo, se apretó imperiosamente una de las manos contra su pecho, intentando en vano tranquilizar su descompasada respiración.

_Tengo que hacerlo, no queda otra._

Pero si nos dirigíamos a la parte derecha de la casa, avanzando en el cambio más rotundo, nos encontrábamos a una Akane enfundada en su bello traje de novia.

El traje que era en si mismo una obra de arte traída del monte Olimpo, resaltaba en todo su esplendor lo que representaba Akane en aquel momento. Con una media cola cayendo delicadamente sobre el suelo, con bordados de gasa meticulosamente hechos alrededor de los remates, y con pedrería en forma de perlas engastadas por la parte de su pecho y tórax, representaba uno de los trajes más perfectos que Akane había visto jamás.

Todo estaba perfecto.

Se miró por un momento al espejo, y se detuvo unos segundos en mirar aquella figura que le resultaba tan familiar, pero que sin embargo jamás pensó que la vería con ese traje y con aquel hombre.

"_Esto es real"_. Se machacaba una y otra vez Akane para convencerse de lo que le estaba pasando.

Cuando ya todo estaba dispuesto en el Dojo, todos los presentes que allí estaban, se dispusieron a admirar el centro de atención de aquel día. La novia.

La felicidad y emoción que sentía en aquel momento era indescriptible, tantas veces esperado y tantas veces olvidado. Esperaba por el contrario que esta no fuera como la última vez, en la cual unos cuantos locos y prometidas auto-nombradas aparecían reclamando sus derechos de lo que fueran.

Años habían pasado desde aquello, así que con todas las prometidas habiendo resuelto su situación y demás locos cansados de esperar, Akane esperaba por fin que esta fuera de verdad la vez en que se uniría a Ranma, además le había confesado sus sentimientos, le había dicho _"Que la amaba"._

Estaba segura de que el día llegó.

Cuando terminó de acercarse, Ranma la contempló de una manera intemporal, como si estuviera en otro mundo, disfrutando de su resplandor, de su mágica belleza de ángel, era tan bella que dolía si quiera verla. No comprendía como un ser como aquel se había fijado en él hasta tal punto de amarle. Entraba en trance cuando admiraba su largo cuello blanco adornado por unos pendientes delicados de oro blanco, tentándole, llamándole.

Su ensoñación fue interrumpida por un leve codazo de su futura mujer, que disimuladamente sonreía al suelo.

La ceremonia empezó sin contratiempos, y cuando se acercaba la cúspide final de tan ansiado evento, el curo menciono:

- Bien llegamos a la parte final queridos hermanos: Ranma aceptas a esta mujer como tu legitima esposa, para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte os separe..

Con decisión y sin pestañear Ranma afirmo.

El curo comenzó tras al afirmación del novio con la otra parte de la moneda, la novia.

- Y tu Akane, ¿Aceptas a Ranma como esposo para amarlo, cuidarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte os separe?.

Roja hasta la extenuación, nerviosa pero con una felicidad que la embargaba, Akane contestó:

- Si Padre acepto!!.

Pero el lugar fue súbitamente interrumpido por unos hombres que rodeaban todo el lugar, con una indumentaria negra y tapándoles la cara para ocultar su rostro. Se distribuyeron alrededor de todos los invitados, y se apartaron cuando una figura imponente se abría tras ellos.

Era Koichi. Pero estaba diferente, su indumentaria, ropas chinas en tono rojo carmesí le daban un aspecto imponente.

-No deberías aceptar Akane. Te estas casando con una mentira. Dijo con los ojos cerrados y hablando de manera burlona.

Akane y Ranma se miraron entre sí, no creyéndose lo que estaban viendo. Ese individuo habia aparecido en su boda, llenado de hombres el lugar y afirmando que Ranma era un mentiroso al casarse con ella.

Akane se llenó de coraje ante aquello, no iba a permitir que otro loco más destrozase su boda con Ranma, esta vez no.

- ¡Qué haces en mi boda! ¡Quien te ha pedido que vinieras y que interrumpas en mi casa como te da la gana!! ¡ Largo de aquí ahora mismo!! Dijo gritando de impotencia hasta casi dejarse sin voz.

- No puedo hacer eso princesa, tu novio y yo tenemos cosas que resolver.

Cuando de pronto, saco de la bolsa que llevaba colgada en el hombro, una especie de…¿Pergamino?.

- ¿Te suena esto verdad Akane?, ya lo habías visto antes, Ranma te ha mentido hasta ahora de todo relacionado con este pergamino. ¿Has querido saber lo que significa verdad?.

- Cállate maldito!! Te mataré si intentas algo!! Decia un furioso Ranma apretando su puño al aire como desafío.

- Cállate tú Saotome!! Eres un mentiroso además de farsante!!, Pero pronto pagarás por lo que has hecho.

Abrió cuidadosamente el pergamino que traída en la mano, y empezó a comentar lo que en él habia.

- ¿Sabias Akane, que aquí se dan pautas para poder llegar a ser un caballero de la orden carmesí? Estipula varios pasos que si se perfeccionan de cierta manera, logras tener un poder imparable sobre otros hombres y te abre el camino hacia el Nirvana. Un poder que corrompe al hombre, que lo cambia y lo trastorna, eso es lo que tu querido Ranma a intentado seguir en la orden de Midharta, ¿Sabias que sólo quiere casarte contigo para poder conseguir ese poder?. Por lo visto eres necesaria para ese cambio, eres poderosa.

Tienes algo que los grandes dioses te han otorgado algo que tú todavía desconoces pero que él si lo sabe.

Rebasado por la situación y por todo lo que escuchaba, alejó a una estupefacta Akane, y con una concentración momentánea cerró los ojos, expandio los brazos y un aura de blanca luminosidad se apodero del lugar, fue como si un rayo de sol potente y denso impidiera tan solo mirar alrededor.

- Impe-diaka le!! Gritaba Ranma desaforadamente.

Akane en el suelo, no podía creerse el espectáculo que acababa de presenciar, toda esa energía se originaba de su prometido, de una forma violenta y descontrolada.

Pero un Koichi atento, hizo con un ademán de su mano que todos los hombres que poseía se abalanzaran sobre Ranma luchando por detenerle.

Ranma se encontraba rodeado por muchos hombres, uno de ellos se abalanzo sobre él, pero su visión era como si estuviera en cámara lenta, veía las cosas antes de que ocurrieran, así que con un ágil movimiento de cabeza la derecha, descargó seguidamente con furia un golpe certero con su brazo derecho a la zona del higado de su oponente, tirandolo varios metros hacia el frente.

Aprovechando la confusión Koichi se dirigió hacia su objetivo, agarro a Akane por el brazo siendo golpeado varias veces por ella, pero sin conseguir nada, pues era como una roca.

_Dios!! Es como si golpeara a una montaña._

Cuando la inmovilizó, alzó la voz y dijo:  
- Estate quieto Ranma!!, La tengo a ella, no hagas nada por su bien!! Si algo te importa claro.

Ranma que prestó atención a la llamada mientras peleaba, se paro en seco tras el comentario de su oponente.

-Suéltala!! No te atrevas a tocarla!!.. decía desesperado.

Con una sonrisa malévola él añadió:

- No quiero hacerle daño idiota, por lo menos por ahora. Sólo quiero abrirle los ojos a la verdad.

Con un gesto, uno de sus hombres se acercó con un prisionero cogido por el cuello y lo tumbó al lado de él. El hombre ensangrentado le miró tímidamente siempre eso si no osando mirarle a la cara.

- ¿Reconoces a este hombre Akane? Seguro que si…

Akane que se fijó en el hombre lo reconoció enseguida:

_Es el hombre que estuvo con Ranma hablando al otra noche!! Que es esto…_

- Veo que ya lo has reconocido. Bien mejor. Escuchame, di bastardo, por que quiere el señor saotome casarse con la señorita Tendo, es tal vez…. ¿Amor?.

El hombre que sacudían la cabeza para evitar decir algo, fue golpeado varias veces de forma violenta y desalmada en la cabeza, abriéndose tras de sí una brecha de sangre considerable.

- Hazlo, o morirás aquí con mucho dolor y tortura. Grito amenazante Koichi.

El hombre que ya estaba temblando de la impresión y orinándose por el miedo sólo llego a mencionar.

- No noo esss por e..ese motivo, ella, ella es especial, tiene un ppoder, que necesitamos, que ella tiene.

-Oh!! Que pena, no la ama!!, ya me extrañaba que fuera tan bueno!!, un poder inimaginable verdad? Las llamadas Allias o Furias en Grecia ó Xuan-min en China, mujeres creadas por los dioses para dominar la mente de los hombres, ¿O de darles la sabiduría suprema no es cierto?.¿Ves Akane como todo era una burda mentira?.

Akane que lloraba dolorosamente mientras observaba aquel espectáculo, solo podía sollozar ante la verdad, las punzadas de su pecho eran agobiantes y tortuosas. Su cuerpo pesaba como mil kilos más y le dolía el corazón sin parar.

- ¿Cómo me has podido hacer esto, cccomo has podido hacerlo?¿Ccomo…? Sólo repetía eso una y otra vez, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba en sus propias lágrimas.

Un Ranma desesperado, nervioso y descolocado por lo que sucedia, intentaba llegar hasta ella, siendo placado por los hombres de Koichi en su intento de llegar hasta ella.

Con una impasible y fria mirada Koichi, cogió a Akane, que no opuso ninguna resistencia, tal muñeca de trapo. La recogió por los hombros y la atrajo asi mismo.

- Has perdido!! Te odiará eternamente!!. Alzaba a viva voz.

Alejó su mirada de Ranma cuando, se giró, dándose la vuelta con una Akane ausente y estática, siguiéndole sin fuerzas cuando la arrastraba.

- No, no te la lleves!!, déjala!! No la toques!! .

Se revolvía con fuerza, sacudiendo fuertemente a todos los hombres que lo aprisionaban, a un lado a otro, la impotencia le vencía, la desesperación se apoderaba de él. Sujetaba del cuello a uno de los hombres, mientras con la otra mano tiraba al suelo a dos de ellos, hasta que un golpe en su cabeza hizo que todo se volviera oscuro y borroso…

Continuará:

**He regresado otra vez!!, espero que el capitulo os haya gustado, que para eso lo escribo xd.**

**Agradecer todos los comentarios y rewiew que dejais, sobre todo gente nueva que por seguir la historia lo habeis dejado por primera vez, GRACIAS!!**

**Sólo decir que sigais dejándolos por que me llena de satisfacción y un ego enorme!! Jakjak es broma, os agradezco sinceramente que sigais la historia, y si hay algo que no os gusta o queréis comentármelo, no dudéis en hacerlo.**

**Salu;**


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Renaciendo:**

Una luz cegadora le nublaba la mente, intentaba ver pero todo era inútil, la agobiaba y la cercaba cual cazador a su presa. El calor abrasador era tan fuerte que su garganta gemía de dolor por la aspereza sufrida y su cabeza pesaba más de mil kilos. Todo era aturdidor a su alrededor, sin descanso sin poder reaccionar. Era un simple trapo. Sólo recordaba el grito ensordecedor de su exprometido llamándola y haciéndose eco de su nombre.

Mientras esto sucedía un dolor agudo y puntiagudo en su pecho la hacia retorcerse, olvidando de una manera súbita todo lo soñado hasta el momento, no sabría decir en ese momento si era algo físico y contundente quien le hacia temblar de dolor o más bien era ese recuerdo quien perforaba su corazón como una bala bien dirigida. Se movía de un lado a otro como una niña fingiendo una rabieta, pero el dolor no se iba. Era tan grande, tan inmensa su agonía que las lágrimas no eran capaces de aliviar ese sentimiento y optaba por no llorar, como una estatua inerte a lo que le rodeaba, y que cuando las miras crees que se han movido pero no lo han hecho. Poco a poco toda aquella confusión iba desapareciendo dando lugar a la conciencia y una Akane bastante pálida intentaba abrir los párpados a los cálidos rayos de sol que reflectaban en sus hermosos y pronunciados pómulos.

Cuando termino de abrirlos, parpadeo un par de veces e intento situarse en donde estaba, pues la primera visión que obtuvo no habia sido satisfactoria.

Se retuvo unos segundo en observar detenidamente lo que le rodeaba, y sólo lograba confundirla aún más. Unos pequeños cojines de color carmín y bordados cuidadosamente en hilo de oro formaban dibujos exóticos, mantas raídas y finas la envolvían, y sobre todo un movimiento rústico e incómodo la hacían espabilar de una manera pasmosa.

_¿Pero donde estoy? No, no reconozco este lugar y parece como si me estuvieran llevando a algún lugar…_

Noto que s ropa era distinta, pues cuando se miró a si misma, la ropa que solía llevar ya no estaba y la habían sustituido unas delicadas ropas de seda anaranjado sujetadas a su cintura, ceñidas confianzudamente formando un vestido típico indochino, con un Sarh de color rojizo recorriéndole el hombro.

Cuando hubo despertado completamente se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

Con nerviosismo, abrió la ventana a medio abrir que tenía al lado y vio como iba en una carroza arrastrada por cuatro hombres de nacionalidad india o thailandesa no estaba muy segura. Cuando fijo su vista al paisaje, observó como una nutrida vegetación les rodeaba y daba la sensación de estar en medio de una jungla, el camino era sin asfaltar y polvoriento.

Ya empezaba a impacientarse y a estar asustada.

_Pero donde estoy!! Esto no es Japón!! Que es lo que ha pasado!!._

Cuando se dio cuenta unos toques en la pequeña puerta que daba al exterior de la carroza se abrió

Un Koichi vestido casi igual que ella se sentó en frente.

- Espero que hayas descansado. Ha sido un viaje muy largo y desde luego deberias estar muy cansada de todo….

- Qué?? Qué hago aquí? Por que me has ..has secuestrado? Decia dificultosamente Akane.

- Akane, tranquila, esa reacción es de un sedante que te suministramos hace horas por tu propio bien, se te pasará en unos minutos, antes de que estalles en cólera o digas que te hemos secuestrado, permíteme decirte que no es así. No te hemos secuestrado, te hemos liberado.

- No…no me engañes, no me has liberado en ningún aspecto, me has hecho mucho daño y lo pagarás. Susurraba entre dientes y con rencor.

- En realidad no he sido yo quien te ha hecho tanto daño. Quien te ha mentido, usado y manipulado. Akane (decía mientras se acercaba a ella, cogiendole de los brazos, ante esta acción, Akane intento virar su cara a un lado, pero Koichi se volvía a acercar a ella). Si!! Ha sido él. Él te mintió y te destrozó el corazón sin ningún pudor, te mató y te enterró mucho antes de que yo llegara a esa boda.

Akane cerraba los ojos con temblor, luchando por que sus lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos cuando no le miraba, pero el dolor de lo que escuchaba era muy grande, y se extendía por todo su cuerpo hasta hacerla temblar por pequeñas convulsiones.

Koichi vio en esto una debilidad que no podía desaprovechar. Su objetivo de conseguir a la Akane que necesitaba estaba cerca y tenia que ser implacable.

-Si!! Él te hizo todo eso, nunca te quiso!!nunca te amó!!, ódiale Akane!! Hazle sufrir por todo lo que te hizo, ojo por ojo Akane, no tengas piedad, véngate!!

Cuando pronunció estas palabras, sus ojos perforaron violentamente y sin temor los de Akane, ocasionándole un shock nunca antes vivido por la dimensón de las palabras y por sus propios sentimientos, comprendiendo en el acto que estaba muy cerca de ese sentimiento.

En ese mismo instante la soltó de los hombros y la dejó llorar amargamente sobre la etérea y fría seda de las mantas.

Ranma que se despertó dolorosamente del golpe ocasionado, todavía se dolía de la buena brecha en la cabeza que le habían dejado, con un agradecimiento del Sr. Koichi.

_Maldito!! Te encontraré, no descansaré hasta encontrarte y después matarte. Si crees que voy a dejar que utilices a Akane para tus oscuras intenciones estas muy equivocado, tanto si la tengo que arrastrar hasta mi ó adentrarme a los confines de la tierra!!_

Varias gotas de sangre recorrían su cara ensangrentada entre tanto su madre, Katumi y toda la familia intentaban curarle y tranquilizarle al mismo tiempo.

- Ranma, Ranma, hijo seguro que le encontrarás y le harás pagar todo lo que nos ha hecho y devolverás a Akane a donde le pertenece.

Una y otra vez las palabras de honor de su madre retumbaban en sus oídos compaginado con unos lloros insufribles de Sun y Hapossai, el resto de la familia simplemente lloraban en silencio.

Ranma sabía que Akane ya no estaba en Japón y es más sabía perfectamente a donde la llevaban.

Con paso decidido, entró al templo sheiji más cercano de la ciudad, cuando lo hubo hecho, un monje con frente ceñuda y profunda mirada se dirigió a él.

- Hace 10 horas dejaron Japón. Se les ha visto cerca de Bangkok, adentrándose en la jungla. No sabemos exactamente donde.

- Hay que encontrarla lo antes posible, sin demora y sin fallos.

- Me he molestado en hacerle la maleta. Ahí encontrará lo necesario para el viaje. En el puerto le acompañarán dos mojes muy bien instruidos que le ayudarán con eficacia.

Decía solemnemente, siempre los las manos entrelazadas y de una forma muy recta.

- Perfecto. No necesitaré más.

Cuando se dio media vuelta, el monje le mencionó algo que le hizo parar.

- Sabe que es peligrosa y si llegara el momento tendría que detenerla…

- Eso no pasará. Decía Ranma con inflexibilidad.

- Si pasara tendría que matarla, no habría otra forma de….

Un grito le interrumpió.

- Ni se te ocurra el volver a decir semejante cosa jamás!! Dijo Ranma con autoridad, tanto que el impasible monje se asustó por lo inesperado del momento y no pudo cerrar los ojos hasta ver que se relajaba.

-Muy bien.

Ya sólo veía a Ranma alejarse dando unos pasos acelerados y exageradamente grandes hasta salir del templo. El monje presintió, que Ranma por mucho que tratará de alejarse de su destino más odiado, éste le perseguiría hasta darle caza y que cuando ocurriera ni los dioses sabrían con exactitud cual seria el final.

Tenía los ojos inflamados y rojos de todo el tiempo que había llorado, ya ni sabia cuanto tiempo había estado en ese estado, pero ni las lágrimas ni el tiempo habían calmado ese dolor que la asediaba en ese tiempo que estaba allí. Ignoraba muchas cosas, el por qué estaba allí, la identidad de Koichi, por qué la necesitaba, pero de lo que si estaba realmente segura, era de que Ranma, su Ranma la había engañado.

_¿Cómo has podido?¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?. No te conocía, en verdad eres otra persona, no eras el Ranma que yo amaba, intente en vano convencerme de que no era así, de que simplemente habías madurado y de que por primera vez en mi vida me habías dicho con sinceridad que me amabas, ¡Demasiado bueno para ser verdad!._

Decía esto alzando las manos desesperadamente y engarrotándolas luego formando unos puños a su alrededor.

En el momento en que cerraba los ojos con impotencia ya que cedía nuevamente a los caprichos del dolor, la carroza se detuvo bruscamente y tuvo que aguantarse con sus dos manos para no golpearse por la inercia.

Seguidamente uno de los hombres que llevaba la carroza abrió la puerta y dejo entrar la luminosidad al pequeño cuarto. Akane que no se esperaba de golpe la luz del sol, la cegó por un momento, normalizándose poco a poco al acomodarse a la situación.

La visión que tuvo cuando vio en su esplendor la imagen que tenia delante de si, al dejó muda.

Una pagoda dorada de 32 pies de alto, y con ornamentos y vigas de madera rodeándola de forma circular la observaban. La pagoda de una gran anchura, se disponía de pie de una forma majestuosa. En la entrada de la puerta, que era de madera con refuerzos de un metal que Akane creía eran de oro, se erigía una estatua de Buda gigantesca, más grande de lo que Akane recordaba haber visto nunca en Japón. La impresión fue tal que las piernas le temblaban y perdió ligeramente el equilibrio. El sólo mirarla hasta lo alto la mareaba.

No tuvo conciencia siquiera de la presencia de Koichi cuando le habló.

-Veo que ya estás más tranquila. Sé que todo ha sido muy duro para ti Akane. Pero tienes un destino, un gran destino que Ranma quería evitar de forma egoísta, para beneficiarse el mismo. Pero tu eres una mujer poderosa, independiente y no necesitas a nadie que te diga lo que hacer Akane. Yo puedo conseguir que eso se haga realidad, que te hagas poderosa, que son sólo pronunciar tu nombre, hombres como Ranma tiemblen con sólo oírte. Qué ese dolor que ahora te domina desaparezca por otro más poderoso y fuerte. Tan sólo tienes que seguirme Akane y dejarme entrenarte.

Ella lo observaba con duda y resentimiento, no confiaba en él, pero si confiaba en las palabras que decía, pues ella misma deseaba ser lo que él estaba diciendo.

Antes de llegar él, era esa mujer independiente, una niña fuerte y vigorosa en la cual ningún hombre era capaz de dominarla y hacerle daño. En cambio la Akane que ahora se encontraba, años después de conocerle, era una mujer pálida, dolorida y demacrada por un amor que nunca fue correspondido y lo que es más burlada y traicionada vilmente en el propio altar por el que creía era el amor de su vida. En este punto, paradójicamente Akane comprendió de una manera física, cuanto amaba a Ranma, ya que se guiaba por el dolor que sentía. Y este era tal que le impedía respirar y hablar de forma normal, su estado de semiinconsciencia delataba el amor profundo que sentía por su exprometido. Mirándole fijamente, sólo accedió a afirmar con la cabeza, asegurándose de que era la única forma de que ese dolor desapareciera de su vida.

- Si accedo, ¿Este dolor desaparecerá?. Decía mientras bajaba la cabeza y se sujetaba el pecho con una mano, aferrandose a él.

- Si accedes Akane, te aseguro que no habrá ningún hombre que pueda ocasionarte nunca ese dolor.

Y ofreciéndole una mano de forma amistosa y segura, la acompaño hasta la entrada de la pagoda.

Estaba lloviendo sin descanso cuando llegó. Ranma que se paró en seco tras ver que todos los barcos en dirección a Shangai, China habían partido, dio un golpe al poste de madera que sujetaba los cabos del muelle.

Dos monjes que le esperaban y le observaban de lejos, le llamaron.

- Señor!! Señor isvhalin, el barco que usted busca no esta ahí, le hemos conseguido uno que zarpa esta noche pero tardará días en llegar.

(*isvhalin: sobrenombre dirigido por los monjes a ciertos maestros de órdenes templarias).

Ranma que se acercó prontamente hacia donde estaban, se paró y o:

-¿Pero cual barco?, no he visto ninguno, y los que estaban en el itinerario ya zarparon…

-Señor es un barco pequeño, normalmente no suele hacer estas rutas, y más bien es un barco pesquero, pero es el único que se ha prestado a llevarnos a estas horas. Comentaba reconciliadoramente.

-Entiendo, pues no perdamos tiempo.

Cogiendo la maleta que portaba, acompaño a los monjes al pequeño barco que tenía a su derecha y entró en él.

_Será mejor que nos lleve lo antes posible, sino veo más difícil que encuentre a Akane pronto. Dios mio!! Que haré si le pasa algo?, me consumiré en la pena, me arrancaré y flagelare la piel con odio hasta morirme por el dolor. Vi como me miraba cuando supo la verdad que le contaba ese imbécil. La decepción y el dolor que expreso fue más fuerte que un golpe hecho por aquellos hombres a la vez._

_No me perdonará nunca._

_No me amara nunca más._

_Y yo me moriré por ese motivo._

Y cayendo en la cama con los brazos erguidos aguantándose, comenzó a gemir con pequeñas lágrimas ante aquella desoladora verdad.

Dos meses después.

- ¿Seguro que es aquí?. Llevamos días en la maldita selva y sólo hemos estado dando vueltas!! Decía enfurecido y cansado Ranma al guia que iba al lado de ellos.

- Señor, lugar ser difícil de encontrar, estar en medio de la selva, pagoda ser secreta por miles de años y protegida por muchos. No es fácil dar con ella, debemos tener paciencia.

Claro esta, la paciencia no era fácil de obtener, ya que el cansancio y la pesadumbre hacian mella. La humedad era un rival implacable y la vegetación cada vez era más densa. Era muy complicado proseguir.

Pero cuando uno de los machetes cortó una última hoja de las palmeras que estaban delante, el objetivo buscado por dos largos meses fue encontrado, la pagoda dorada de

Binkun. Hecha por un señor de la guerra de Siam, que hace cientos de años construyó en memoria de su antigua esposa fallecida, otorgándole la mayor belleza que era posible.

Ranma que se cercioro rápidamente de que al habían encontrado se agacho y mando a callar al guía y le hizo señas a los monjes para que se agacharan sigilosamente.

Dos guardias apostados a las puertas vigilaban la entrada, otros cuatro más rondaban los alrededores, y una veintena de ellos se encontraban detrás de ella en un pequeño campamento de vigía.

- Shh, callaos y sed silenciosos, debemos acercarnos con sigilo y rapidez. Sin que nos vean. Entraremos a la pagoda. Iré delante. Vosotros ocupaos de los dos guardias y desaseos de ellos.

Tanto Ranma, como los dos guardias se pusieron en marcha, y aunque los dos monjes se escondieron en unos árboles muy cerca de la puerta y en una esquina, Ranma se fue a cercando poco a poco a la puerta, intentado hacer de señuelo para los guardias.

Tiró una piedra y ésta cayó en la cabeza de uno de ellos. De inmediato reaccionaron y se viraron hacia la trayectoria de donde había sido tirada.

Lo último que se ve, es el cuerpo de dos hombres siendo arrastrados al interior de la selva.

Con premura, Ranma abrió al puerta de la pagoda y se escabulló en su interior.

_¡Maldita sea!!,¿Dónde la tendrán?, la buscaré por las habitaciones._

Se adentró al interior de un pasillo interior que daba a las habitaciones principales, en una de ellas reconoció una luz encendida. Con precaución, observó desde el filo de la puerta si había algún guardia y entró.

Y allí la encontró.

Tan hermosa y delicada como siempre, pero esta vez, su belleza tomó un cariz celestial, como una diosa.

Recostada en la cama de la habitación, y dormida, la observó.

Llevaba puesto ropas del lugar, tal vez de seda o lino, no era capaz de distinguir, el sahr de color carmín le recorría desde el inicio de su hombro, por su abultado pecho hasta su cintura. Ceñido en un cinturón alrededor de su cadera. Sus mejillas sonrosadas se complementaban con el grosor de sus labios y su tono de color rojo.

Las hebras azules que la envolvían alrededor de su cara, la aislaban de cualquier elemento mundano, y desperdigaban un olor a lavanda y jazmín tan reconocido por él.

Se acercó a ella, arrodillandose.

Y con una mano rozó imperceptiblemente una de sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos y aspiro profundamente.

_Mi amor…por fin te he encontrado._

Y dejó caer sin oprimir su cabeza en el pecho de ella.

_-_ ¡Vaya!, ¡Vaya!, al final el zorro ha vuelto a su madriguera. Decía en la entrada del cuarto y apoyándose en la puerta un burlón Koichi.

Ranma, de forma automática se giró y se puso de pie dándole la cara.

- Reza por que no le hayas hecho nada, ¡Maldito!, pagarás por todo lo que has hecho!

Y preparado para la batalla, adoptó posición de ataque y se dispuso a dar el primer golpe.

- No creo que sea yo quien lo vaya a pagar….

Cuando Ranma iba a dar el primer paso, notó un frío afilado en su garganta. Puntiagudo y duro se aprisiono, dejándole casi sin respirar y obligándole a parar en seco.

Cuando intento ver quien era, se dio cuenta de algo increíble para él.

La única persona que estaba detrás de él era Akane.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro Koichi dijo acercándose a él.

- Creo que ahora tienes dos rivales……

Continuará…..

**Notas de la autora:**

**Lo prometido es deuda, les dije a algunos que esta semana volvería y así ha sido.**

**Una vez más pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero los exámenes están prontos y no me dejan respirar. También doy las gracias por todos los reviews que me habéis dejado, y por aquellos que vienen de otros sitios y me siguen desde Fanfiction.**

**Sólo decir que me anima mucho todos los comentarios que me dejáis, y pido encarecidamente que me los sigáis dejando, pues es la única motivación de saber que os gusta.**

**Saludos;**

**Calypso 24.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13:**** Juegos dolorosos.  
**

La incredulidad de Ranma al ver lo que estaba pasando era sin apurarse fuera de lo normal, no acababa de reaccionar y su mente y cuerpo estaban totalmente paralizados.

El filo del cuchillo que aguantaba con presión su cuello lo confirmaba. Akane era la persona que lo sujetaba y que apuntaba hacia él. Pero _"Esto no es posible", "No es real"_ se decía una y otra vez intentando escapar de la realidad. ¿Cómo era posible, que su prometida estuviese haciéndole eso?. Es verdad que él la llamaba en el pasado, marimacho, ruda, bruta y demás lindezas que eran por supuesto siempre mentiras. Pues el cuerpo de Akane nunca había sido ni gordo ni bruto. Y su carácter era indomable pero cuando hacías algo por ella, cuando ella sentía que te preocupabas por ella, siempre, siempre te trataba con ternura y un amor infinito. Una presión infringida de forma premeditada en su cuello le hizo reaccionar, y Ranma empezó a mirar por el rabillo del ojo esa inquietante verdad que no quería descubrir.

El sudor por la tensón le recorría por la frente y parte de la cara, haciendo un tortuoso camino hasta que las gotas caían lentamente al suelo.

Sin mirarla tal vez por que no se atrevía, le dijo casi temblando.

- Aakanee ¿Eres tú?, no no es posible que seas tú, mee me habré confundido, eso es..

Pero cuando Ranma dio por terminado su conclusión como acertada por no recibir respuesta, y suspirando aliviado por ello, una figura femenina se acercó a él dándose la vuelta con mucho cuidado y sigilo, como el encuentro de un tigre en la selva.

Y tras viéndole a un lado, le cogió ambas mejillas y le giró hacia ella.

_¡Es ella! ¡No no puede ser!! Es ella!! Akane!! Akane!! Qué! Qué!_

La incredulidad y la impotencia era tal, que Ranma sólo atinaba a hacer extraños sonidos y bufidos de desesperación sin encontrar las palabras.

Akane lo miró seductoramente, como si le sedujese con sólo tocarlo. Le agarró fuertemente las mejillas y se acercó a él , cerrando los ojos mientras le daba un beso que aunque era en la mejilla la profundidad de éste era tal que a Ranma le sobrecogió y tembló por ello.

Cuando se hubo apartado lentamente, le miró a los ojos de forma impasible y aguantando una vez más el cuchillo sobre el cuelo de Ranma le dijo.

- No, no Ranma. No es imposible que sea yo. Cómo puedes comprobar soy yo ¿y sabes que? No pienso alejar este cuchillo de ti. ¿Qué contestas ante eso?.

Ranma que no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y veia, se negaba a creer que su Akane era aquella mujer que se encontraba enfrente de él intentando ¿Matarlo?, eso era inconcebible. La podrian haber hechizado, amenazado, lavado el cerebro, incluso podría ser una impostora, pero esa mujer que se encontraba manteniéndole un cuchillo delante de él no era ella.

En un acto reflejo se acerco a ella aún a riesgo de que el cuchillo profundizara más en su cuello y le contestó:

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y que has hecho con mi Akane?.Grito enfurecido.

Akane que escuchó ese último comentario, soltó una sonora carcajada.

Y le dijo:

- Pues soy yo Ranma, tu fea marimacho, la pechos planos, la gorda, cuerpo de gorila…

Y cuando seguía con los demás calificativos que en un tiempo su prometido le daba por la sencilla razón de llamarle la atención, Ranma la interrumpió.

- ¿Qué haces? Deja de decir todas estas cosas, sabes muy bien que te las decía cuando era un crío y no sabia como acercarme a ti, ¿Qué tiene que ver todas esas tonterías para que te comportes así conmigo y te hagas ser una persona que no eres?. Dijo ya desesperado.

Koichi veía la escena más que divertido desde el filo de la puerta, disfrutando cada palabra que le daba Akane de una forma maléfica.

-ShShShSh, Ranma, verás haremos lo siguiente, te quedarás aquí como Rehén, en mi cuarto conmigo, ya ves lo que he cambiado, antes ni te dejaba acercarte a 20 metros, pero hoy haré una ¡¡excepción!! Y dormirás conmigo aquí, eso si muy bien custodiado, y podrás hacerme todas las preguntas que quieras. Obviamente mañana serás juzgado por tus actos contra esta hermandad y es posible que te maten, así que yo que tú aprovecharía el tiempo. Contesto casi con desgana.

Ranma observaba el suelo petrificado y sin aliento, ¿Qué le habían hecho a su amada que era capaz de desearle hasta la muerte y sin inmutarse?, No!!No!!, era imposible, algo pasaba y él lo iba a descubrir.

En un momento Koichi se acercó y le maniato las manos, asegurándose bien de que estaban sujetas. Y virándose en donde estaba él, le dijo:

-¿Ya has oído a la señorita?, estarás aquí pero quietecito y sin armar escándalo, sino tendría que matarte hoy y seria una lástima no esperar hasta mañana.

Ahh y por cierto Saotome no estropees mucho mi cama, la que está al lado de Akane, no quisiera que se humedeciera y oliera como tú, seria asqueroso.

Ante este último comentario, Ranma sufrió enormemente, tanto que la rabia le consumió, y en un momento de honor y orgullo herido se aproximó a él con violencia, siendo atajado por dos guardias más que se apostaban en la puerta, forzándolo y dándole golpes en el suelo, lograron aplacarlo.

-Hijo de puta, mal nacido, maldito!! Te mataré!! Te juro que te mataréee!! Las bocanadas de aire de Ranma eran pocas, pues casi se ahogaba por sus propias palabras, y el dolor le embargaba. Tanto había gritado que su voz se tornaba ya ronca.

Desde la esquina del cuarto en la otra cama colindante, una de las espectadoras de este juego macabro estaba presente, y de una forma despreocupada y delicada casi como si fuera una ninfa, se daba a la tarea de perfumarse y acomodarse en el lugar.

La perspectiva de Ranma desde el suelo con las lágrimas recorriéndole toda la cara y empapándole no era la mejor para contemplarla.

La rabia y el odio por aquel tipo le estaban cegando la razón, y el mero hecho que le hubiese insinuado aquello con Akane, le volvió absolutamente loco.

Se levantó con fiereza y aunque con las manos atadas se acercó a ella y dirigiendose para hablarle le dijo:

- ¿Estás loca?? De verás lo estás? ¿Por qué sino no entiendo tu comportamiento? ¿Sabes que también tienen secuestrada a Ukyo?¿Eso tampoco te importa?. Pronunció desesperado.

- No, no me importa. De hecho ya lo sabia. Es por su propio bien, ya lo verás, se hará más fuerte. Comentó mientras viraba la cara y observaba su delicada muñeca con curiosos tatuajes de gena que le habían hecho horas antes.

Su impasividad e indiferencia le colmaron, y echándose encima de ella, la bloqueó en la cama, y soltándose con gran esfuerzo de su atadura la cogió de los brazos inmovilizándola. Akane que no se esperaba esta reacción por parte de él la cogio desprevenida, e intentando hacer una doble llave como la habían enseñado, junto sus dos piernas y las entró alrededor de las de él para abrirlas posteriormente y aprisionarle con ellas en la espalda.

Ranma soltó un grito de dolor cuando lo hizo.

-Estate quieta!! Ordenó.

-No haré tal cosa!! No eres mi dueño, no te pertenezco y jamás seré nada tuyo!!Por lo

tanto haré lo que quiera y cuando quiera y con quien quiera!!

Ranma con ímpetu se acercó más a ella, casi rozando sus mejillas a piel descubierta y pegando sus cuerpos de manera peligrosa, tanto que en el fulgor y la tensión de aquel _pequeño combate_ estaban prácticamente juntos. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y sus latidos eran desbocados. La virilidad de Ranma empezaba a reaccionar por tal encuentro, y le era sumamente complicado reprimirse, ya que Akane no dejaba de moverse y restregarse de forma involuntaria contra él, de manera dificultosa le susurro:

- Akane me dirás ahora mismo que no es verdad lo que ese maldito me ha dicho.

-¿Qué? Te han dicho que mañana serás ejecutado y a i lo único que te importa es ¿si he pasado la noche con él?. Decía irónicamente.

- Exacto, quiero saberlo, hasta donde te ha tocado él, y por qué, si se ha sobrepasado y sobre todo que lo que dijo antes es mentira absoluta.

- ¿Y si et dijera que es verdad?.

Ranma abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante lo que acababa de oir, algo imposible, sobre todo imposible, estaba jugando con él, quería hacerle daño, tal vez por lo de la boda, _¡Eso es por eso esta tan enojada! ¡Pero no es para tanto, si quiere me casaré con ella en cualquier lugar que me lo pida y ya nadie podrá interrumpirnos!. No dejaré que me engañe!!._

- Buff, crees que me engañaras con esa estupidez, te conozco muy bien Akane Tendo próximamente Saotome, y no me creo que hayas dejado si quiera acercarlo a ti.

La arrogancia del gran Ranma Saotome salió a la luz, ya se le echaba de menos.

- No seas tan orgulloso Ranma, por que hoy perderás todo el orgullo que te queda.

Ya no soy virgen ¿Sabes?.

Ranma se impresiono por la forma en que su prometida le hablaba y tan técnicamente de esas cosas pero sobretodo le inquietaba la veracidad de esas palabras.

- Lo hice con Koichi, efectivamente, le di mi cuerpo y también mi amor a él, me acariciaba como tu nunca lo hiciste, me decía te amo como tú nunca fuiste capaz de hacerlo!!, me besaba y me abrazaba como tú….

Fue interrumpida por Ranma que no pudo soportar la magnitud de las palabras que decía su prometida, ya que un dolor indescriptible y agudo le oprimió el pecho, ahogándolo, faltándole el aire y en un estado que rayaba la locura más profunda.

-Cállate!!Cállate!!Cállate!! Jamás vuelvas a decirme tales cosas!! Jamás vuelvas a decirme eso!! Jamás!! No!! No quiero que… Nunca!!

Decía cosas sin sentido y gritando mientras casi las lágrimas desgarradoras que luchaban por salir de sus ojos y atraparlo en una locura sin final.

Al final se volvió a recostar encima de ella, húmedo por las lágrimas y sin aliento y con dificultad susurro:

- ¿Por qué me haces esto Akane? ¿Por qué lo haces? Yoo, no me digas esas cosas mi amor, no vuelvas a decírmelas, ¿No ves como me haces sentir? Me muero si me lo vuelves a decir, cogeré ese puñal y me lo clavaré, lo juro, me lo clavaré, así mañana ni se esforzarán en hacer nada conmigo.

Akane que le escuchaba inquieta con la cara aun lado de la cama y con la cabeza de Ranma en el otro lado de su cuello, se mostraba un poco asustada por la actitud de Ranma, _¿Tal vez me he pasado?, esta diciendo cosas muy raras, como si yo le importara lo más mínimo para hacer eso estúpido!!, y llamándome amor, se piensa que me lo voy a creer, idiota!! Cuando sé que me intento utilizar y me mintió deliberadamente._

El silencio para Ranma fue el peor enemigo, pues fue el detonante de que todo aquello que le había contado su prometida era verdad, por lo tanto no lo amaba, deseaba incluso que se muriera, ya la había perdido, así que como de un cuento noble de Shakespeare ¿Por qué vivir cuando tu amada te abandona?, estaba muy desesperado, muy desesperado.

Ranma se levanto ligeramente y con ojos llorosos miró a Akane una última vez, lo observo dudosa, pues no sabia que se proponía, su juego se estaba desarrollando bien, pues quería que supiese como se había sentido ella al conocer el por que se quería casar con ella, el dolor que sintió, el desprecio, la humillación, todo!! Quería hacerle sentir absolutamente todo lo que ella sintió, pero la forma en la que ahora Ranma le miraba le asustaba, se veía rendido, sin esperanza, adolorido de una forma brutal. Tal vez se había excedido pero ahora no se iba a echar para detrás por lo menos de momento.

En una acto rapidísimo, Ranma saltó de la cama de Akane y se dispuso a coger el cuchillo que yacía tendido en el suelo, lo agarró fuertemente con una mano, y se lo dirigió al estomago como si fuera un seppukku poco ortodoxo.

Akane vio aquella visión horrorizada, su prometido le había afectado tanto aquella burda interpretación en la que ella se había prestado hacer, que era capaz de clavarse aquel cuchillo.

- Ranma!! Ranma!! Qué haces idiota!! Suelta eso!! Lo decía mientras forjeceaba con él fuertemente para quitarle el arma punzante.

- Suéltame tú!! Es por honor, por dolor, por dolor…no quiero vivir, suéltame ya!! Quita de en medio!!

Y con fuerza asió del brazo a Akane y la lanzó hacia la cama, ella sin darse cuenta y sin poder reaccionar, horrorizada y temblando, vio que aquellas amenazas eran reales y que su prometido estaba a punto de cometer una locura y ella enloquecería con él por ese motivo. Al intentar levantarse y alzando la vista, sus ojos se quedaron en blanco, sus manos y brazos congelados, y su cuerpo petrificado cuando termino de gritar por lo que vio.

Ranma acaba de clavarse el cuchillo muy profundamente en su estomago y cayó al suelo casi inerte.

Enloquecida, se irguió y dando saltos hasta caer a su lado, se tiró al suelo cogiendole la cabeza y levantándosela contra la suya y hablándole sin voz le decía:

-Ranma!! Ranma!! Reacciona!! Por dios!! Estupido!! Estupido payaso!! Que tratabas de hacer eh!! Que es eso de quitarte la vida?? IDIOTA!! Despierta!! Despierta de una buena vez sino quieres morir ya!!

Pero al ver que el cuerpo de su prometido no reaccionaba, empezaba a desesperarse y a temblar por momentos por lo que era posible que ocurriera.

-Ranma, por favor, dime que no te has clavado ese maldito cuchillo!! Ranma tonto!! Mi Ranma, mi vida, no me hagas esto, todoo, todo era mentira ¿Vale?, sólo lo hice por que te odiaba y quería vengarme de ti, y te desprecio, pero por favor despierta si? Y lo hablamos?

Le movió la cabeza ligeramente pero no obtenía respuesta.

Enloquecida movió violentamente la cabeza de Ranma diciendo:

-No te puedes morir Tonto!!Tonto!! mi amor, mi amor…..

Y se dejo caer encima del cuerpo llorando desconsoladamente.

Hasta que pasaron unos minutos en los que Akane sin control y murmurando cosas inteligibles se convulsionaba encima del cuerpo de Ranma, éste empezó a moverse sigilosamente, había podido engañarla para que creyera que se lo había clavado, pero como la conocía tan bien, sabia que era tan ignorante en algunas cosas que en ese pequeño truco por lo menos en ese templo no se lo habían enseñado y cayo en la trampa, tan sólo con un giro inesperado de muñeca en el segundo justo y zass estaba hecho el engaño.

El brazo de él empezó a moverse intentando abrazarla para consolarla y con la otra intento agarrarle la mejilla, mientras le decía:

-Shhhhh ya está, ya está mi amor, no me pasa nada ¿Ves?, sólo era un truco. Le decía susurrándole por lo bajo.

Akane que estaba cosciente de la situación ahora le miraba a los ojos incrédula, estaba por un lado alegre y desbordante de felicidad por que al tonto mentiroso de su prometido no le había pasado nada, pero por otra furiosa, rencorosa y odiosa por que la volvió a mentir otra vez, se burlaba de ella incluso estando en la situación en la que estaba. Enfadada intento zafarse de él.

- Akane, Akane, sólo intentaba saber la verdad de lo que me habías dicho, ¡Estaba muy preocupado sabes!! Por un momento pensé que ese tipo te había tocado y casi enloquecí.

Y con un rápido movimiento se acercó a ella y le plantó un beso en los labios de ella, fugaz pero apasionado, tanto que la tumbo ligeramente hacia atrás por el ímpetu de éste, aunque sujetándola con ambas manos su mejilla y su cuello para no dejarla ir.

Akane respiro con dificultad cuando dejo de besarla, su pecho subia y bajaba con bocanadas de aire grandes. Y Ranma que la observaba de una manera ya lujuriosa le costaba mirar a otro lado que no fueran esos magníficos atributos que ella poseía ahora.

Akane se quedo congelada.

- Ahora dime, ¿Qué te han enseñado? ¿Te han leído algún especie de pergamino? ¿Has notado que algo ha cambiado en ti?, bueno ya me lo dirás cuando salgamos de aquí.

He intentando levantarse con ella sujetando su brazo, fue fácilmente bloqueado, y con un fuerte golpe en su mejilla por la sonora patada que le dio Akane.

-No iré contigo a ningún sitio!! Cómo es posible que me mientas ya más de dos veces!! Te oído profundamente, te odio, y mañana sentirás no haber hecho todo lo que me has hecho!!. Dijo enfurecida.

- Pero Akane, que estás diciendo!! Yo no te he mentido, bueno en algunas cosas si, pero son tonterías dios mío!!.

- Quieres utilizarme por mi poder!! Por lo que soy, por lo que puedo llegar a ser!!

En ese momento entraron los guardias entrando apresuradamente al cuarto y maniatando con dificultad a un Ranma colérico.

- ¿De que hablas que puedes llegar a ser? Preguntó temeroso.

-Una furia.

_¡¡¡Dios lo han descubierto!!_

Y de un portazo aquel cuarto que en principio estaba con un ligero aroma a lavanda y cálido por las luces, desapareció dejando tras de sí una prisión.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Mil perdones ante todo por mi demora, pero los examenes de la universidad los tengo a la vuelta de la esquina y no quiero tener más de una calabaza en mi cuarto, así que perdonen por la demora, dar las gracias por los reviews que dejáis que son todos divinos y os pido que sigáis dejándolos para criticar, para decir que os a gustado, que no etc… pero de verdad que me llena cuando los leo.**

**Y espero que este capitulo un poco estancado en la historia ya que se basa en este encuentro Akane-Ranma os haya gustado, a partir de aquí la historia se vuelve más violenta jejejeje.**

**Saludos;**


	14. Chapter 14

**14. Punto de partida.**

El calor y la humedad eran tan sofocantes propios de la zona subtropical en donde estaban, que asfixiaba y las gotas de sudor bajaban tortuosamente por puntos clave del cuerpo haciendo muy incómodo el estar quieto siquiera unos segundos. El hecho de que esto lo sufriera alguien en un cuarto cerrado y con apenas ventilación era más que una locura.

Ranma que desde la última vez que había visto la puerta de su peculiar "habitación" abrirse no veía la luz del sol, se diría pues que esa habitación en la que estaba sólo era una especie de prisión convenientemente creada para él, pues por más que lo había intentado no pudo ni forzar la puerta ni encontrar alguna pared hueca.

Y el silencio no era buen acompañante dadas las circunstancias, le hacían pensar demasiado y eso no era muy bueno. Acostado en el suelo tratando de capturar todo el frío posible de él se encontraba Ranma, sudando a mares y agotado por el esfuerzo realizado de toda la noche, aunque no sabía si habían pasado horas o días, la noción del tiempo la había perdido.

Dándose ligeramente la vuelta hacia la derecha, dejo que su mejilla tocara el suelo y cerrando los ojos recordaba el último momento que había estado con Akane.

_Esa tonta me atormenta hasta cuando no está, es enfermizo lo mucho que pienso en ella, no ha entendido por que he hecho todo esto y de que corre un gran peligro, pero a ella lo único que le importa es hacer lo contrario de lo que yo le digo._

Pensando en ello, recordó como Koichi apareció en aquel momento para llevársela lejos de él y afirmarle que era suya, hasta tal grado de absorción mental se encontraba que veía y recordaba claramente los momentos en que Koichi había agarrado a Akane de la mano, o la miraba, o se había dirigido a ella y viceversa.

Estaba enfermo. Eso lo sabia desde ya hace tiempo.

Pero no pensaba que las consecuencias de tal enfermedad fueran tan brutales.

Los celos le carcomían y le hacían darse vueltas y vueltas, agobiándose por la ansiedad y el terror, odiando y maldiciendo.

_¿Es posible enloquecer por esto?._

Era lo que se preguntaba una y otra vez pues las cuatro paredes lisas y limpias que lo acompañaban le hacían de testigos.

La soledad del momento le recordaban todas las experiencias y peripecias que habían pasado juntos con sus amigos, y sobretodo cuando el peligro les acechaba y temían por ellos. Ó cuando tras una discusión monumental por culpa de su gran boca llamándola con algunos adjetivos poco elegantes como "marimacho ó pechos planos" lo mandaba a volar lejos para luego él dirigirse con la cabeza gacha a su habitación para pedir perdón.

Esta vez había visto a Akane muy enfadada y con rencor.

Y no era como si no la hubiese visto de esa manera pues cuando el por interés puro ignorando sus sentimientos se aventuró a mentirle sobre sus sentimientos para quitarle cierto "traje" que le hacía más poderosa que él mismo y que por enterarse de las verdaderas intenciones de su prometido luchó con él para vengarse.**

_¿Creería que le estaba haciendo lo mismo en aquel momento?._

_¿Tan inmaduro le creía todavía?._

_¡¡__Tenían más de 20 años por dios!!_

_Ya no haría tal cosa, actuaba como un hombre enamorado no como un niño caprichoso y orgulloso, sufría y se desgarraba por dentro cuando pensaba en ella con otra persona que no fuera él, le costo pensarlo pero al final comprendió que amaba profundamente a la joven Tendo y lo más importante, que hiciera lo que hiciera no dejaría de amarla nunca._

_No tenia opciones ni caminos a elegir._

_Sólo uno._

_Akane._

Ranma ya no sabia como ponerse, las horas pasaban y su desesperación se hacia más grande, las preocupaciones le embargaban y no podía pensar con claridad.

Rápidamente se levanto de súbito y exclamó con exageración:

- ¡Tengo que salir de aquí como sea!! No lo soporto más!!, creo que quieren que me muera por locura o cualquier otro método de tortura psicológica.

En cualquier caso nadie le escuchaba o no querían hacerlo.

Cuando se tranquilizó trató de pensar fríamente y a empezar a idear un plan en el cual pudiera escapar y rescatar a la fuerza si era preciso a Akane.

_Ella ya sabe que es una furia, con lo cual estará muy irascible y cabreada, me tratará de golpear y de matarme por habérselo ocultado, pero no sabe lo peligroso que es que empiece a descubrir esos "poderes" que posee en manos de ese maldito, seria catastrófico_

_He de recordar que en la leyenda que el maestro me contó, la mujer de la historia a medida que empezaba a conocer sus nuevos poderes y a reconocer su nuevo" yo " interior cambiaba totalmente de personalidad haciéndola distinta a la que era, tratando de matar incluso a su amante._

_¿Pero que la hecho despertar?, hace falta algo más que conocer que tienes esos poderes para despertarla, ha debido de entrenar de alguna manera especial, con algún pergamino especifico…_

Los pergaminos eran parte importante de este tipo de organizaciones, pues en ellos se concentraban aquellas enseñanzas que por miles de años los maestros de dichas artes practicadas habían guardado celosamente e incluso muerto por ellas, y muchas de estas organizaciones secretas marciales, no las utilizaban con buen fin, esto era lo que Ranma trataba de evitar.

Es bien sabido que un poder enorme corrompe hasta al mayor de los hombres.

Y Ranma lo sabia no quería ni siquiera saber lo que eran aquellos poderes, desistió en practicarlos con el pergamino cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad, que el dominarlos no le iba a llevar a un efímero "Equilibrio", sino más bien desestabilizarlo por completo.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, escuchó como se acercaban unos pasos hacia la habitación y habrían la puerta ocasionando un chirrido bastante desagradable por la irregularidad de la puerta.

Dos hombres con unas túnicas rojas se dirigieron a él de forma poco amigable.

- Tú!! ¡Levántate!, debes de ver al jefe inmediatamente!!.

Ranma con su usual sorna e ironía les respondió:

-¿Por qué? ¿Me echaba de menos?.

Los dos hombres le agarraron de las dos manos y le inmovilizaron fuertemente ocasionándole una ligera luxación del hombro.

Le llevaron por todo el pasillo exterior dando tumbos a un lado y a otro por la oposición de Ranma.

Finalmente cuando llegaron al umbral de la puerta, le entraron co un empujón tal que cayó al suelo dando de bruces con la cara al suelo, tras un momento de aturdimiento, Ranma miró al frente y vio al origen de todas sus preocupaciones y temores.

Koichi.

Parecía un desconocido pues con aquella túnica roja y un cinturón dorado de tela hilada alrededor de su cintura parecía algo más impresionante que el antiguo compañero de clases de Akane.

- Vaya, vaya, el gran Ranma Saotome mordiendo el polvo, eso si es nuevo, no ¿Ranma?. Decía en tono burlón.

Con el orgullo y el honor pisoteados Ranma respondió como solía hacer, con impulsividad y descontrol.

- Hijo de puta!! Dime ahora mismo donde tienes a Akane y te prometo que te mataré rápido y sin dolor, o por lo menos lo intentaré. Dímelo!!.

Los lacayos de Koichi al ver la reacción desmedida y violenta de Ranma hicieron ademán de intervenir, pero Koichi con un gesto leve de cabeza se los impidió.

- Ranma, Akane esta bien, no deberías preocuparte por ella. Ahora mismo esta concentrada en su nueva vida y no quiere verte más.

La forma fria y calculadora le encendieron a Ranma desde su interior _"Cómo se atreve este malnacido a decirme lo que debo o no hacer con mi prometida!!"._ Con ira trato de abalanzarse a él gritándole sin control:

- ¿Quién eres tú para decirme que no me preocupe por mi prometida?!! ¿Qué no quiere verme más?¿Qué esta concentrada en su nueva vida?? Ella ya tiene una vida conmigo!!, ella si quiere verme por que TÚ la has secuestrado, y me preocupo por ella por que está en peligro, ¡Ella es mía!!, me oíste!! En esta vida o en la otra ella seguirá siendo mía y yo me ocuparé de que sea así.

Dominando la situación tranquilamente y sin sobresaltarse por la actitud de Ranma, Koichi respondió:

- Ranma……ella no es tuya, simplemente la comprometieron contigo en contra de su voluntad, no tienes ningún derecho en ella, además ahora lo tienes menos…..

Las últimas palabras hechas por Koichi hicieron sentirse a Ranma confundido y expectante por tal afirmación.

- ¿Cómo que ahora lo tengo menos? ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso?.

Koichi se giró y le miro girando a un lado un segundo después como si le ignorara completamente.

- Pues por que las mujeres casadas se deben a su esposo o no a antiguos amantes o exprometidos ¿No?.

Un golpe certero y doloroso sacudió el cuerpo de Ranma como si de un terremoto se tratara. Estaba procesando la información, tratando de entenderla por que no sabia que estaba pasando ni lo que habían significado esas palabras, Akane…..¿Casada?.

Y cuando hubo entendido en su totalidad tras unos segundos que parecían horas, la locura se desató en él, si él no estaba casado con ella……¿Cómo es que estaba casada? ¿Y con quién?, esta última pregunta desencadeno en Ranma un sentimiento que jamás había sentido antes, ni cuando su pubertad ni cuando ya era adulta.

La decepción más absoluta y la impotencia por sentirse traicionado. La traición del ser que más quería en la tierra hacia él. En un acto de Ira, se soltó del agarre de las muñecas que poseía y con sus dos manos apretó con fuerza el cuello de Koichi que lo cogio desprevenido. El odio que sentía ahora mismo por aquel sujeto le cegaba, sólo podía ver la cólera y el odio en sus manos. El Ranma que siempre habíamos conocido en su juventud e incluso en su regreso parece que había desaparecido.

- DIMEEE….. ¡Qué estas diciendo! ¿Con quién se ha casado Akane? MIENTES!! Tratas de volverme loco!!, y no lo conseguirás!!, te mataré antes de que eso ocurra, ella se casará exclusivamente conmigo o lo hará por el resto de su vida maldito mentiroso!!.

El enfurecimiento de Ranma se aplacó cuando los guardias que estaban en la habitación, sumados a los que estaban en el pasillo trataron de retenerlo aún con dificultades y lo obligaron a ponerse boca abajo, a pesar de los gritos y chillidos de locura d eRanma, estaba totalmente descontrolado.

Una sonrisa débil en el rostro de Koichi cuando escuchaba los gritos desesperados de Ranma apareció.

Toda esta escena de gritos y descontroles era escuchada por una perdida Ukyo que hacia meses que se encontraba retenida en aquel lugar sin la más minima esperanza de escape, no sabía por que la habían retenido, le dijeron que era especial, y que tenia un destino que realizar al margen de que ella lo supiera. pero no se creía nada y cada vez estaba más impaciente. A veces percibía la voz de Akane por los pasillos pero rápidamente sacudía la cabeza y se convencía de que eso era imposible, pues ¿Cmo era posible que Akane estuviera en aquel lugar también sin estar secuestrada como ella?.

La situación que escuchaba ahora era distinta pues eran voces de hombres gritando, y más una, que le resultaba terriblemente familiar pero que no atinaba a resolver de quién.

Akane desde una esquina del pasillo, veía horrorizada toda la escena, le habían contado a Ranma que se había casado, y que lo había hecho en estos meses que estaba secuestrada, y con Koichi. Los gritos desmesurados de Ranma le taladraban los oídos como si fueran agujas, ocasionándole un inmenso dolor en el corazón, tanto que no era capaz de estar de pié sin sujetarse con una mano el corazón.

En estos meses aprendió varios estilos de arte marcial, perfeccionamiento mental, y poderes del aura, entendiendo así que era la única manera de emprender una vida a parte de Ranma, pero en realidad sabía que lo necesitaba para vengarse de él, la necesidad de verle, de tocarle y de sentir su presencia era tan fuerte que le impedía respirar bien y se quedaba en blanco recordando cada parte de él y de su personalidad.

Sabía que no estaba obrando bien, pero era cosciente que no era una simple invitada allí, y de que la palabra secuestrada se asemejaba bastante a la situación que tenia ahora.

Lo más prudente era fingir que estaba de acuerdo con las cosas para idear un plan para escapar de allí.

Por otro lado el secuestro de Ukyo por parte de la organización sólo incrementó aún más sus miedos y dudas, y se preguntaban por que la retenían allí, varias veces intento acercarse a ella, intentándola llamar pero la zona estaba fuertemente vigilada, y cualquier acercamiento de Akane era descubierto en segundos.

Y la nueva presencia de Ranma le habían complicado mucho las cosas. Estaba segura de que su prometido la salvaría estuviera donde estuviera, pero no quería ni verle, la vergüenza y traición que sintió cuando se enteró de su farsa fue tan grande que se debatía en un mar de dudas entre amarle con locura u odiarle inmensamente. Estaba confundida.

No quería llegar y ver que todo el duro entrenamiento que realizó se iba al traste con dos palabras de amor fingido de su prometido.

Sus mencionados nuevos poderes, que según Koichi poseía no eran para Akane importantes pues no creía en ellos, pensaba que se trataba de una farsa o cualquier excusa para retenerla allí, y por los motivos de Ranma para hacerle lo que le hizo menos la convencían.

Se apretaba las manos nerviosamente y movía los pies dando pequeños saltos sobre la misma posición.

En un momento dejó de escuchar la voz de su exprometido y eso la asustó.

_¿Qué habrá pasado. No se oye la voz de Ranma, ¿Le habrán lastimado__?¿estará bien?._

La debilidad volvía a aparecerse ante Akane, no podía permitirlo, si lo hacia su prometido no aprendería y volvería a hacerle daño otra vez.

Se inclinó ligeramente hacia donde estaba su prometido y diviso como se lo llevaban a rastras e inconsciente hacia una de las salas contiguas. Y se dispuso a ver a Koichi.

Cuando la vio Koichi sonrío y le dijo:

- Vaya querida, buenos mal que no has estado aquí, había una situación de lo más desagradable aquí, tu miserable exprometido se ha vuelto como loco al contarle nuestro pequeño secreto…..

Los ojos de Akane se convirtieron en terror cuando dejo sin terminar esa frase.

- ¿Qqqué le has contado??.. Dijo con voz temblorosa.

- Pues simplemente la dolorosa verdad que le hará reaccionar y estar más tranquilito, así podremos hacer parte del plan que tenemos para él…..

Mientras decía esto, se acercaba a Akane muy seductoramente, contemplándola con lujuria y perversión. Cuando vio que se acercaba, ella dio varios pasos hacia atrás hasta quedar en la pared siendo atrapada por éste.

Y resoplando en su cuello susurraba:

- Recuerda que tenemos un trato…. Sino tu exprometido lo pasará muy mal…

A Akane esta situación le parecía vomitiva y le apartó con un empujón y un sonoro tortazo en la cara dejándole una certera marca en la cara de él.

- Yo no te he dado permiso para que me pongas la mano encima como se te venga en gana. Decía altivamente.

- Claro tu prefieres que te la meta tu querido y adorado Ranma, pero ahora depende de ti que vuelva a respirar, ¿No dices que querías vengarte de él, que lo odiabas, y no querías volverle a ver?.

- ¡ Me utilizastes!! ¡Sabías que estaba dolida con Ranma y que en aquel momento no quería nada de él!! Jamás te dije que lo retuvieras y que lo lastimarás, y menos que me obligarás a hacer semejante teatro delante de él!!. Decía con desespero.

- Es cierto pero ahora, estás en mis manos querida esposa, y tendrás que aceptar su destino como una buena chica.

Un bufido acabo oyéndose a lo largo del pasillo de una Akane indignada y cansada como si tuviera 100 años trabajando forzadamente.

Con un portazo termino de entrar la que habia sido su habitación desde que estaba allí.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Simplemente estoy huyendo, huyendo de él, y por culpa de mi decisión están sufriendo otras personas, además de mi familia, Ukyo y….. Ranma._

_Debí haberme enfrentado a él alli mismo, aceptar la realidad de que no me ama, y seguir con mi vida, pero lo vi tan imposible que sólo hice lo que era más fácil para mi huir. Y ahora……ahora!!! Mírame estoy totalmente atrapada, sin poder gritar o alzar la voz. Estoy perdida._

_Tengo que encontrarle._

Akane estaba decidida, a hacer algo para cambiar la situación en la que estaban no sólo ella y Ranma sino también Ukyo, no podía soportar la culpa de que les pasara nada malo por la terquedad de sus decisiones.

Cuando cayó la noche, salió de su habitación a hurtadillas y avanzó hasta el largo pasillo donde retenían a Ranma en una de las habitaciones, con sigilo se aventuró a dirigirse al guardia que se apostaba con las llaves en mano y durmiendo por fuera d ela habitación donde estaba Ranma.

Tanto entrenamiento había dado sus frutos y es que ahora Akane era una excepcional artista en el ninjitsu y era muy complicado darse cuenta de donde estaba ella.

Cuando abrió la puerta donde se encontraba Ranma, lo observo detenidamente.

Se encontraba bocabajo, con las manos atadas fuertemente, dejándole incluso heridas alrededor de él, tenía golpes acentuados en la cara, el labio sangrando y ambos pómulos hinchados, señal de que fue bastante golpeado estando atado.

Un sentimiento de culpabilidad y tristeza invadió a Akane a verlo en aquel estado.

Al fin y al cabo ella no había querido eso, y el rencor u odio que pudo haber sentido en un pasado cercano casi se esfumó de repente.

Se acercó a él y con sus finas manos la sujeto la cabeza posesionándola encima de sus rodillas.

Intento espabilarlo dándole pequeñas palmadas en la cara para que así recuperara la conciencia, pero era difícil.

Poco a poco Ranma iba recuperando la conciencia, y cuando más abría los párpados sentía una presencia muy familiar a él en frente.

Era Akane.

Hizo un gesto para hablar y levantarse, pero la mano de ella se interpuso en su boca y la otra le retenía el pecho impidiéndole levantarse.

Akane acercó su cara a una mejilla de él y le susurró:

- No te levantes y evita hablar, estas vigilado y nos oirán.

Ranma que no podía creer que su prometida estuviera allí, se lleno de esperanza y alegría al verla allí con él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te podrían lastimar!!... debes irte, ya encontraré una manera de liberarte, pero ¿Por qué te comportaste así conmigo la otra vez? ¿Todavía sigues enfadada? ¿Qué clase de enjuague mental te ha hecho ese tío?.

Eran tantas las preguntas que quería hacerle que no daba abasto, y fue interrumpido por un shh de su amada.

- Ranma, sólo he venido aquí para decirte que tienes que hacer lo que ellos digan, sino te matarán, no son aficionados son gente muy experimentada que consigue lo que quiere, así que dales lo que quieren y no les des guerra por favor.

Su tono parecía de súplica ahora.

Al verla en tal estado, Ranma trató de acercarse a ella como podía ya que estaba amarrado y dolorido y junto su frente con la de ella y le comentó.

- Akane, no te preocupes idearé un plan para sacarnos a ti a mi y a Ukyo de aquí, no tienes que arriesgarte y venir aquí para advertirme yo se lo que tengo que hacer… por cierto ese energúmeno me dijo una tontería de que estabas casada….de seguro lo hizo para volverme loco de veras por que me encerraron aquí gritando y chillando como un descocido…

Cuando Ranma empezaba a hablar de ese tema, notó que Akane se tensó inmediatamente y que su postura se volvió más rígida.

Con miedo se separó de ella y contempló que tenía la cabeza gacha mirando hacia el suelo.

Sus peores temores se iban haciendo realidad.

- Akane….me estas asustando….dime que no es verdad todo ese asunto, dime que no has hecho una locura insensata.

De pronto Akane empezó a sollozar inevitablemente y a murmurar cosas inteligibles.

Cuando esto ocurría diviso una alianza alrededor de uno de unos de sus dedos.

Y su mundo se vino abajo.

Intentó decir algo pero…de pronto el guardia interrumpió el lugar exclamando asustado y cogiendo del cuello a Ranma, separándola de ella dos metros más al fondo.

- Señora Saotome, no debería estar aquí…..

La expresión de él fue indescriptible y asombrada, la confusión le dominaba, y pensaba que esto no era más que un juego macabro de su mente para volverle loco, y que todo esto no era más que un sueño.

_¿Señora Saotome?......_

**Continuará:**

**Notas de la autora:**

****** La historia que se relata se encuentra en el tomo 32 del manga de Ranma, el capitulo llamado "El escogido", relata como Ranma para evitar que el traje mágico elija a su prometida que la hace más fuerte que él, la engatusa, haciéndole creer que esta interesado en ella, cuando en un principio lo hace por puro interés y capricho por no querer que su prometida sea más fuerte que él.**

**Una vez más pido perdón por la tardanza, pero buena noticia, ¡he terminado mis exámenes de Universidad de manera satisfactoria!!, así que de aquí hasta el final de este Fic, pienso actualizar a un capitulo o dos por semana, debido a que tengo un pequeño periodo de descanso.**

**Doy agradecimientos a todos los que siguen esta historia y han tenido que esperar un mes y medio de poca regularidad en la actualización del Fic.**

**Mención especial a jesi-saotome que ha demostrado un gran agradecimiento por este fic, cosa que agradezco muchísimo, contestándote desde aquí, sólo decirte que no te preocupes termino todo lo que empiezo aunque me cueste, y que tras este periodo de estudio obligado, voy a actualizar como desde un principio lo hice semanalmente.**

**En cuanto a la historia, sólo decir que sigo siendo fiel a ella y ****voy evolucionando la historia de Ranma-Akane de una manera a mi parecer más adulta.**

**Las complicaciones se hacen notorias, y es ahí donde van a tener que demostrar de que pasta esta hecha su relación.**

**Saludos a todos y hasta dentro de unos dias;**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAP: 15** **Se trata de Huir..**

Ranma seguía tendido bocarriba, somnoliento y con ácidos en su estomago que lo hacia revolverse a cada segundo producto del dolor.

No sólo el calor asfixiante le provocaba este estado, sino la anterior escena sufrida le había trastornado tanto que pensaría que todo su ser, lo que había sido, lo que iba ser se habian ido al infierno.

Soñaba, se retorcía, vislumbraba escenas pasadas en donde él y su adorada prometida paseaban juntos, comían helado en su heladería favorita, siempre él convertido en chica debido a su estúpido orgullo de que lo vieran como hombre, seguidamente salto a cuando en Ryugenzawa casi la perdió, cuando Akane le dijo que no quería irse a casa y por último la última escena vivida en donde sólo veía el anillo en el dedo anular de ella y el rostro lagrimoso asintiendo. El sueño se iba apagando con luces oscuras y escenas difuminándose.

Se despertó sudoroso, alterado y atado de manos y pies, además del ya conocido liquido que le cubría gran parte del cuerpo y que le caia por el flequillo humedeciéndolo, habían otros que salian de sus ojos, de sus lagrimales, haciendo patente que un gran guerrero también podía llorar y sufrir. Y los grandes dioses sabian que Ranma estaba sufriendo y llorando, su mundo se desvanecía, su futuro…

Tiritando y con las manos en la cara para impedir que le escucharán los guardias que se apostaban afuera de su habitación-cárcel, sollozaba y sufria con grandes espasmos, el dolor esta vez era tan intenso que se olvido de todo, de que era un guerrero, el más grande de Japón quizás, un maestro, un hombre fuerte e insensible a cualquier miedo… no a cualquiera no.

Tras un rato se tranquilizo y empezó a pensar coherentemente.

_Akane no me pudo haber traicionado asi, ella sabe que la quiero, que la quiero muchisimo, entonces si no me ha traicionado ¿Por que me hizo esto?, ¿Está coaccionada?¿La furia a despertado en ella?. No no lo creo su semblante no decia eso, pero si pienso que ese maldito la secuestro y la coacciono con alguna amenaza, una muy grande que hizo que ella se rindiera…._

Una vez recuperado de la recaida de hace unas horas, empezó a idear la forma de liberarse y de llegar hasta Akane, pero las posibilidades eran tan ínfimas que lo desesperaba. No veia ninguna solución plausible a corto plazo, estaba en blanco.

Hasta que escuchó un pequeño ruido en uno de las rendijas de metal de la pared que estaban en la parte de atrás, eran respiradero muy pequeño en la cual no ni siquiera un gato si pudiera pasar por ahí. Pero se escuchaba un tintineo y un ruido de metal como haciendo palanca.

Giró la cabeza como pudo y vio desprenderse la rendija hacia el suelo, no pudo ver bien quien o que estaba haciendo eso, pero al segundo una mano se extendía desde el hueco hasta el interior con una navaja en su mano, que impulso hacia arriba y la hizo caer muy cerca de donde se encontraba Ranma, cuando lo vio dijo:

- Quién eres? Akane?.

- Ranma, soy Ukyo, coge la navaja y desátate, busca la forma de salvarla corre, no queda

Mucho tiempo!. Os esperare en el llano que está más arriba de la maleza, mañana por la

Mañana.

Cómo si de repente su sueño se hubiera hecho realidad, Ranma sonreía a la vez que trataba dificultosamente de girarse para llegar hasta la esquina para coger la navaja que Ukyo le habia tirado, desde luego no podia creer como logró salir de su prisión y consiguió semejante utensilio pero ahora no era momento de pensar más.

Inmediatamente que soltó la navaja, saltó del barril que arrastró dificultosamente varios metros para poder subirse, y miro desaforadamente a ambos lados para verificar que no habia ningún guardia.

_Si me ven me matan, como es posible que me haya metido en este lío?, tendré que esperarles en la selva, y de alguna forma contactar con ellos. Desde luego si que echo de menos a ese baka de Ryoga!. Dónde estará el muy idiota!._

Cuando llego a cogerla con la mano retorcida y con evidente dolor, empezó rasgar las cuerdas que aprisionaban sus manos poco a poco y con movimientos verticales, mientras a la vez gotitas de sudor bajaban por su cara para descender hasta su cuello.

Rasgaba y rasgaba hasta tal punto que se olvido de Ukyo quien ya se había marchado apresuradamente del lugar.

_Estará bien. _Se decía mentalmente_._

Y continuaba con la labor que le tenia absorto desde un buen rato.

Cuando se hubo soltado de las cuerdas que aprisionaban sus muñecas, soltó un resoplido y se relajo momentáneamente.

Prosiguió con las cuerdas de los pies.

Una vez liberado, paso tiempo pensando en cómo podía salir de allí sin levantar sospecha, pues hiciera lo que hiciera era mucho más seguro que no supieran que se habia ido a que su celda inexplicablemente estaba vacía con dos guardias apostados en su puerta.

El problema era cómo hacer eso.

Regañando la mirada y con la mano sujetando su mentón haciendo ademán de concentración profunda, vio que la vía menos peligrosa era esa técnica tan poderosa y efectiva que su padre le habia enseñado año tras año, garantizando en muchos casos la partida favorable en caso de batalla.

Fingir.

Una gota de bochorno asomo en su cabeza. Su padre no era uno de los guerreros más poderosos que habia, ni siquiera pensaba que tuviera valor de enfrentarse a ninguno, pero sin duda era astuto sobretodo si un gran plato de sushi o maki se interponía como premio.

En fin no era honroso pero no el quedaba otra.

Sin más cayó al suelo, en la posición en la que estaba cuando estaba atado, y fingió sufrir un ataque, con gritos y convulsiones.

Los dos guardias se miraron extrañados, y escuchando con escepticismo el escándalo provocado por Ranma.

- Bueno ve tú y mira a ver que le pasa. Le decía uno de los guardias con tono de orden al otro.

- Siempre tengo que ser yo no?, no eres mi comandante! Siempre lo mismo.

Mientras seguia maldiciendo y diciendo improperios abrió la puerta del cuarto Ranma y observó como se retorcía y gritaba de dolor en el suelo.

Alzó una ceja de incredulidad y le tocó el cuerpo, sacudiéndolo.

En un segundo, lo sujeto de las piernas y lo tiró al suelo, haciendo caer pesadamente al guardia, inmediatamente lo golpeo de forma fuerte y brutal en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, los arrastro más adentro y le quito sus ropas.

Una vez vestido como uno de ellos, ató al guardia con las cuerdas que llevaba el uniforme y lo amordazo.

_Te costará salir de aquí cerdo._

Le decía el pelinegro con desdén pensando en todas las veces que había sufrido patadas y golpes de ese insecto cuando estaba indefenso.

Salió por la puerta y diciendo en un tono grave al soldado del exterior que todo estaba bien y que iba al aseo.

Cuando vio que se escapaba del campo de visión del soldado se apuro en el paso y empezó a verificar todas las habitaciones del lugar de forma discreta.

_Donde la tendrán? Y por que raptaron también a Ukyo?, todos estos pasillos me parecen iguales! Mierda! Seguro que lo hicieron asi a drede._

Siguió caminando hasta que escuchó como unas sirvientas salían de un cuarto muy iluminado y custodiado por dos o tres soldados.

_Debe de estar allí! _ Se decía mentalmente esperanzado.

Vio como una cubeta de agua caliente estaba tirada a su lado, tal vez dejada por uno de los sirvientes, la cojio y se dirigió al lugar.

- Tengo que entrar esto, uno de los sirvientes se ha pasado con la comida.

Los hombres que estaban alli, cayeron en risotadas y burlas palmeándose la espalda cómplices.

- No aguantan nada estos sureños tailandeses!.

Le dieron una aceptación de cabeza y le dejaron entrar.

Cuando hubo entrado, el cuarto estaba todo rodeado de velos de seda de distintos colores, y el aroma a canela, jazmín y demás fragancias inundaron el lugar.

-Puedes dejarlo ahí y marcharte! Ordenaba con una voz autoritaria y apesadumbrada.

De inmediato reconoció la voz de Akane.

Le pareció buena la idea de jugar un poco con ella. Pero no tenia tiempo, aunque se le hacia muy atractiva.

Empezó a recordar como era posible que estuviera casada y como es que se apellidaba Saotome, si sólo él se apellidaba Saotome.

_Qué clase de broma es esta?. Algo aquí no encaja, no es posible que se haya casado y ese tio cómo entonces es que se apellida Saotome?._

Miles de preguntas hacían cola en su cabeza impidiéndole reaccionar. Hasta que una vocecilla celestial pero a la misma vez salvaje le hablaba.

- Te he dicho que lo dejes ahí! No me has oido?.

Presto atención al vestuario que llevaba, sin duda alguna cuando la recuperara quería que se vistiera de esa forma.

Una túnica agarrada al cuello de seda muy fina y color celeste con ornamentos de oro en sus esquinas, y el pelo ligeramente recogido, hacían que su fino cuello de porcelana brillara más de lo normal, que sus mejillas fueran más sonrosadas, y que el cuerpo ahora voluptuoso se moviera grácilmente entre las ondas de la fina tela.

_Concéntrate Ranma._

- No señorita no lo voy a dejar aquí. De hecho he venido por usted.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién te manda el señor? Todavía no estoy lista. Decía temblorosa Akane.

_Lista, ¿Para que?. _Se decía.

- No he dicho que me mande el señor.

Los ojos de ella se apresuraron en abrirse más de lo normal y en mirar aquel extraño hombre que muy familiarmente le parecía reconocer por su timbre de voz.

- Yo no voy a ir contigo! Que es esto? Y quien eres tú? Ni te atrevas a acercarte a mi!. Alzaba la Voz como loca.

Ranma reaccionó ante esto tapandole la boca en su totalidad impidiéndole decir más cosas.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Quieres que nos maten a los dos?.

Ante el cambio de su voz, reconoció en seguida de a quién se trataba.

- Ranma! Que haces aquí! Estúpido!, claro que nos matarán sobre todo por que tú estás aquí!.

- ¿es que no quieres que te salve? Le contesto con un poco de sorna e ironía.

Akane que no se le escapaba ni una. Intentaba separarse con sus manos de él ya que la tenia abrazada fuertemente por los dos lados, sin éxito.

- ¿ que te hace pensar que quiero ser salvada?.

La expresión del pelinegro fue máxima, aunque se estaba divirtiendo con este pequeño juego.

- Muy bien, me marchare entonces, veo que estás muy feliz aquí y no hay nada que quieras de mi. Lo entendí antes.

Muy extrañada observaba si creerse como se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar.

Desencajada se levanto y dijo:

- Espera!.

Ranma sonrío de lado. Conocía a Akane demasiado bien, y sabia que uno de sus puntos débiles es que era muy inocente siempre caía, o eso pensaba él.

- Dime quieres algo? Necesitas de mi?. Decía mientras se acercaba a ella, sólo dejando un milimetro de distancia.

Ella agudizo la mirada y le dijo:

- Te olvidas del casco, por si te reconocen…Saotome.

Chirrío los dientes y la agarró fuertemente del brazo y le contesto:

- Ya basta! Me canse de este jueguecito!. Vendrás ahora mismo conmigo.

- Yo empecé con el juego idiota?, y no no iré contigo a ninguna parte!.

- Shhh, baja la voz, quieres que me corten la cabeza y la cuelguen?.

- Espero que no, o tendría que verte cada día.

Este último comentario le indigno. Que aumento el agarre que ya tenia en ella.

- Te golpeare si es necesario, ya lo conseguí una vez, lo volveré a hacer**.

- No te atreverás!. Rugió Akane.

Todo el escándalo propiciado por la pareja no había sido ignorado por los guardias, que tocaron en la puerta haciéndose oír.

- Que pasa ahí!.

- Tenemos que escondernos!. Decía desesperado.

- Dirás, que tienes que esconderte!.

- Callate! Shhh.

La cogio de la cintura y trato de asirla como pudo para esconderse en una de las esquinas tapadas por los velos y un armario hecho de bambú y barniz envejecido.

Pero era imposible controlarla, esta nueva Akane era tan fuerte que se le descontrolaba, asi que no pudo hacer otra cosa que besarla.

Fuerte, profunda y ferozmente.

Esto la cojio desprevenida a, que forcejeo con insistencia hasta que se fue rindiendo y dejando los brazos cayendo.

Mientras por un ojo Ranma vigilaba al guardia que revisaba la habitación y certificaba que la rehén no estaba allí.

Profundizaba en el beso a la vez que la retenía con fuerza por la cintura. Y como consecuencia iba perdiendo la concentración. Tanto entrenamiento, tanto practicar para que en un segundo aquella mujer le descontrolara por completo, era inútil.

Termino de saborear el labio inferior de ella, mordiéndolo en un pellizco.

Ésta dio un pequeño gemido y abrió los ojos encolerizada.

- Te explicaré, todo, todo te lo diré, pero vámonos Akane, por favor! Decia en tono suplicante.

Con aceptación bajo la cabeza y dejo de forcejear.

- Donde hay otra salida?.

-Si lo supiera crees que seguiría aquí?. Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Sirves de mucha ayuda.

- Lo mismo te digo.

Ranma suspiro de cansancio.

Miro por todas partes y vio una rendija de respiración que estaba en la parte superior de la pared al fondo.

_Por ahí!._

- Apóyate en mi, y con esto, intenta sacarla del hueco.

- De donde has sacado esto?.

- Ya te lo explicaré! Haz lo que te digo!.

Con dificultad, fue rasgando y haciendo palanca en la rendija sin conseguir nada al mismo tiempo que al fondo se escuchaban los pasos de los guardias.

- Akane!.

- Hago lo que puedo ya voy!.

Con un giro fuerte, pudo sacarla por completo y quitarla.

- Bien ahora sal por ahí!.

Le miro desconcertada.

- Quieres que meta mis caderas ahí? Ranma ya no tengo 16 años he crecido un poco y no creo que quepa por ahí.

- Pues no te queda otra opción igual que a mi, respira hondo e introdúcete!.

Con resignación se iba metiendo de forma poco ortodoxa por el hueco avanzando hasta que llego a la redondez de su trasero que insistía en no ceder.

Apurada, resoplaba y echaba aire desmesuradamente, tornándose rojo el color de su cara.

Ranma que observaba la escena apurado, se fijo en como el culo de su prometida dificultaba la huida.

_Siempre pensé que ese trasero me traería la desgracia, pensaba con deseo y miedo a la vez._

Finalmente, pudo salir, cayendo al suelo con las manos apoyadas, raspándose toda la palma de las manos.

Se levanto enseguida y miro hacia arriba.

Ranma asomaba la cabeza tratando con la misma intensidad que ella de salir del hueco.

Aunque como tenia más fuerza le costo mucho menos impulsarse con amplios signos de dolor al suelo.

Corrieron hacia la maleza observando que no mirara ningún guardia, corrieron y corrieron hasta que la falta de aire se hizo latente.

-Tenemos que seguir.

- No, no puedo… susurraba entre grandes bocanadas de aire.

- Vamos.

La recargo en su espalda retomando la caminata apresuradamente.

Cuando pasaron varias horas y anocheció, pararon.

_-_ Ukyo se libero pero tenemos que encontrarla.

- Ya lo se. _Le molestaba que le dijera lo que tenia que hacer como si no lo supiera._

Ranma que miraba como Akane le viraba la cara con altivez y rencor, reparo una vez más en el anillo que tenia alrededor del dedo.

Y la ira volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

Pero la vio tiritando, estaban en una zona alta y cuando se hacia de noche, la temperatura bajaba considerablemente.

No pudo evitar sentir ternura y amor.

- Akane, tienes frío.

Se aproximo a ella y la envolvió en la especie de capa roja que llevaba el uniforme de soldado que había robado, y la rodeo.

- Estoy bien, no hace falta que te acerques tanto.

- Insites en lo mismo? La paciencia de Ranma se iba perdiendo. Además todavía tenia que aclarar muchas cosas con ella, cómo que era eso de que estaba casada con un Saotome y no era él precisamente, como es que pudo llegar a casi traicionarle y demás cosas.

- Insisto en lo que me da la gana!. Le agarraba por el cuello mientras se lo gritaba.

- Bien esto solo hace que te ame más.

Cambio de táctica haber si así se relajaba.

- Crees que soy estúpida? NO- ME IM-POR-TA.

-Bien empiezo yo?.

Ella le miro intrigada, no era normal que cejara en su empeño, pero ya nada le sorprendía. Sin mucho entusiasmo, giro la cabeza en un signo de indiferencia.

- Me tomaré eso como un si.

De forma alegre la agarro aún más de los hombros y le dio un beso fugaz en la frente, Akane se deshizo a regañadientes de la acción.

- No hagas eso! Decía vagamente.

- Te he dicho que hago esas cosas por que te amo.

_Y vuelta otra vez con el mismo rollo, es que cree que me va a engañar?, ya no es una vez, ni dos sino muchas veces que me utiliza, me engaña y se rie de mi! Nunca más, nunca más._

- Pues yo te odio. Dijo con una mirada gélida.

_Con que esas estamos eh?._

- No te creo.

- Ah no me crees? Por qué?, me has engañado, utilizado, intentado casarte conmigo dos veces con mentiras- Ranma hizo un gesto de interrupción, pero ella subió el tono- despreciado, insultado y demás atrocidades y crees que no te odio?.

Con expectación espero a que acabara y respondió.

- Exacto, no te creo. Si bien es cierto que nos conocimos con 16 años, y que éramos unos crios tanto yo como tu, yo posiblemente un baka insensible cabeza hueca y tu una marimacho, gorila y bruta…

- Ranmaaa!.

- No he terminado! Dijo solemnemente- Siempre te he querido, antes de que supiera que significaba el amor, la primera vez que te vi, me quede maravillado, hasta el día de hoy, simplemente tenia un miedo indescriptible a ser rechazado, supongo que el orgullo no ayudaba ni tampoco esa legión de admiradores que te perseguía, asi que simplemente interprete un papel.

Ante tanto atisbo de sinceridad sólo mantenía la boca abierta sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando, fuera como fuera, si Ranma estaba interpretando lo hacia muy bien.

- Así que estoy dispuesto a ser sincero 100% ante cualquier cuestión con la única condición de que me prometas de que nunca te separaras de mi, y estarás conmigo.

Aquella proposición le inquietaba, ¿A que estaba jugando ahora?, de todas formas la curiosidad la mataba, y siempre podía decir que la engaño y que no tenia por que hacer nada de lo que le dijera. Asi que acepto de momento.

-Te enamoraste de mi cuando?.

- Casi la primera vez que te vi.

- Has besado alguna vez a Xampoo?.

-Yo no.

- a Ukyo?.

-No.

-A Alguna otra chica?.

-Que no.

-¿ que te gusta de mi?

- Tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu pelo y ahora tus pechos y demás.

La cara de Akane se puso roja como un tomate, ante el descaro y la falta de discreción por parte de él, desde luego era un Ranma desconocido.

- No hables de esa manera! Pervertido!.

- Te he dicho que seria 100% sincero¿ no?.

- Puedes omitir esas cosas!.

Respiro hondo y se apresuro a seguir con su interrogatorio esta vez querría saber todo lo que les estaba pasando, que habia hecho realmente esos dos años de ausencia, como era posible que fuera ella la reencarnación de alguna diosa y si realmente decía la verdad, todas estas preguntan asaltaban la mente de Akane haciéndose un enmarañamiento de la situación, sacudiendo la cabeza se despejo y se acomodo en el sitio. Ranma que estaba sentado a su lado le pregunto:

- Más tranquila? Quieres saber más cosas del templo verdad?.

- Seria oportuno, si.

- Vale pero quisiera que primero me respondieses tu a una pregunta- se jalo del sitio juntándose al lado de Akane- puedo tocarte?

- Que mania con lo de tocarme!, hace unos años ni querias acercarte a mi.! Agrego encolerizada.

- Eso no es exacto. Si queria acercarme a ti, pero no sabia cómo. Y hace unos años no tenia 21. Ni tampoco miraba a chicas casi y…

- Que no mirabas a chicas? dijo Interrumpiendo.

- Es cierto, error, te miraba a ti.

_Es inútil no puedo con este Ranma!._

Hablaba tan elocuentemente y con una franqueza y soltura pasmosa, si no lo veia no lo creeria aunque se lo afirmasen 1000 notarios a la vez.

Estaba derrotada, por más que lo intentaba, ese nuevo Baka que se situaba delante de ella superaba todas sus expectativas.

Dudo por un momento pero asintió.

La giró por los hombros y la miro profundamente.

- ¿Estás de verdad casada?. contuvo el aliento, y espero la respuesta que desde ayer lo tenia en un puro estado de nervios y miedo.

Akane puso sus ojos en esos enormes iris que tenia, aquellos que todos estos años la habian tenido hechizada presa del tremendo amor que le profesaba a pesar de los acontecimientos.

- No, no exactamente. Dijo resignada.

- No exactamente?. Impacientándose.

- Esas son dos preguntas.

Capto la indirecta.

- Esta bien, esta bien, empezaré a contarte toda la historia desde el principio…..

***** En El vol. 32. del manga del traje escogido, ranma fingia estar enamorado (aunque fuera verdad) con tal de quitarle el vestido poderoso a Akane, esto provocó la ira y enfado de Akane ya qye Ranma pretendia golpearla "sólo un poco", debido a que era la única forma de quitarselo.**

**Gracias a todos, los que me habeis seguido, y por supuesto esperado esta interminable actualización, ya se que no es de recibo que haya tardado tanto, pero como ya he comentado ciertos problemas han provocado este desfase, ahora si seguiré actualizando hasta terminar esta historia que no será muy larga pero tampoco muy corta, jajajaja bueno ya me entendeis. Sólo decir que otros personajes importantes de la saga harán pronto su aparición.**

**Mención especial Kylisha que ha provocado que cuando abriera el correo esta mañana mi dia haya sido más especial. Por supuesto a todos los demás igualmente os lo agradezco y disfrutad de la lectura.**

**Saludos.**

**Calypso 23. **


End file.
